A Privileged Life
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A women seeks out her father in the wrestling world and finds more than she bargained for.*STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

Characters: Nikki Westfield- Famous photographer . Comes from a wealthy family. Her mother is wealthy Heiress Monica Westfield Brogan who has been married 7 times.

Mark Callaway-Professional wrestler the Undertaker

Glen Jacobs- Professional wrestler- Kane.

Other wrestlers to be included later.

Vince McMahon- owner of WWE.

Monica Westfield Brogan- Nikki's mother. A very cold distant parent who hides information about Nikki's real father from her.

Summary – Nikki Westfield who has the reputation of being a spoiled little rich brat takes a job with WWE as a photographer. She has reason to believe that her real father is or was a professional wrestler and sets out to find him. She ends up finding much more than that.

Disclaimer- I don't own WWE or Kane or the Undertaker or Vince McMahon. I make no money from my stories so don't sue me.

Nikki speed down the highway in truck. He mother would shit a brick if she knew Nikki was driving around in a truck. She could hear her mother now. "Darling what would people think driving around in a truck like common trash." In that oh so refined voice of hers. Well what the hell her mother was already disappointed because at 21 she had the bad taste to be working at a 'oh my god a job' as her mother called it. According to her mother after college she should have went straight into marriage. Nikki rolled her eyes at the thought. Men were predators not to be trusted, no thank you. Nikki was on her way to an arena in Memphis. She had just started a new job with WWE. She was already a famous photographer. Vince had sought her out for the job. She took it for one reason to find her father and when she found him she was going to cuss him out and maybe kick his ass. The only thing her mother told her about her father was that she had made the mistake of slumming and got pregnant with Nikki. Nikki had seen her father on a regular basis till she was 4 and then he just disappeared with no explanation. Nikki couldn't remember him clearly more like impressions of him. She remembered long black hair and a beard and moustache. She remembered sitting in his lap and him telling her about wrestling in a sort of soft southern draw. She remembered the last time she had seen him. He mother had come in yelling saying he couldn't see her no more. "Daddy don't leave." She had cried clinging to him. He had held her close for a moment. "Baby I'll be back I promise." He had said. He had set her down and kissed her on the head and walked away she had never seen him again. She had cried for months for him. Her mother would yell at her to shut up that he wasn't ever coming back. Her grief had turned her into a cold and hard child who showed no emotions except for anger. He mother had spoiled her with things which Nikki ignored and didn't want. He mother had introduced a procession of 7 different stepfathers over the years. The best ones ignored her, the stupid ones tried to play daddy and the worst one had touched her and tried to do more. Bur Nikki wasn't a typical kid. The next time he snuck in her room Nikki pulled a knife from under her pillow and stabbed him. She didn't kill him but wished she had. He mother horrified of a scandal and covered the whole thing up then yelled at her 12 year old daughter for embarrassing her. "Gee Mother should I have let him fuck me?" she asked coldly. He mother had rushed out of the room horrified and stayed in bed three days and never mentioned the incident again. So all around Nikki figured she was a pretty fucked up person starting all with her dad abandoning her. Nikki never made it through the night without a bad dream either about her father leaving her or the asshole that molested her. The whole world saw her as a spoiled brat with no discipline growing up, a rich little bitch that worked for fun but didn't have to. To hell with the world Nikki thought what did she care what anyone thought about her. She pulled into the arena and got out of her truck. She had to talk to Vince and then she would go to the hotel and get a room. She was tired she had been driving all day. She took a deep breath and walked into the arena. 


	2. chapter 2

Nikki walked in the arena and showed her pass to the security guard. He directed her to Vince's office. She knocked on the door and she heard a shout of "Come in." Nikki walked in and greeted Vince. "Hello Vince." She said shaking his hand. Vince looked at the young girl in front of him. She was about 5"6, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes and the most serious expression on her face he had ever seen. She was the best and he had wanted her working for him. Now he had her. "Sit down Nikki." Vince said. She was dressed in jeans a plain blue t-shirt. She had a camera around her neck. "Nikki I want to be upfront with you. You're the best in the business that's why I wanted you working for me, but I have heard about how difficult you are to work with." Vince said. Nikki looked him straight in the eye. "Vince I'm going to be straight with you. I am a bitch. I'm not here to make friends I do my job and I expect the people around me to do the same. I can't stand men that treat me like an idiot because I'm a woman. I don't put up with unwanted advances from men and having them call me sugar and sweetie. I can be really nasty if people bother me. But you will be happy with the results of my work." Nikki said. Vince nodded. "I understand. I want you taking picture of the shows this week nothing formal just shots for press releases and the magazines. Next week I want to get photo shoots for some of the individual wrestlers." Vince said. Nikki nodded. "I'm going to hang out here a while and get some shots to get the feel of the place. I will be back tonight about 5:00 Pm to start shooting. Get me a list of the wrestlers you want shot next week." Nikki said and stood up. "Okay. I'll see you later." Vince said and shook her hand. Damn Vince thought she's intense.

                                                               Nikki wandered around the arena getting various candid shots.  She was good at taking photos without being noticed. She went down to the ring area and took some photos of several wrestlers practicing in the ring. She backed up to get a wider shot and ran into what felt like a brick wall. She fell forward only to be grabbed and pulled back up. She looked up into the most intense green eyes she had ever seen and at the moment they were filled with amusement. He was big looked like almost 7 foot. He had auburn reddish short hair with a bandana tied around his head. Black jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a trimmed goatee and mustache. There was also another huge guy standing beside him with curly long brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Little girl you should watch where your going." The first one said smiling at her. She looked at him hard for a moment the southern draw sounded familiar but she knew this wasn't her father the accent was the same though. "No Mr. You need to watch where you're going and take your hands off me." Nikki snapped. Vince had just walked in the arena and seen what was going on. Oh lord he thought why of all the people did these two have to butt heads. It wasn't going to be pretty. Mark eyes narrowed and all the friendliness left them. "Darlin you got a real bad attitude. I don't know who the hell ya are but your stepping on the wrong toes." Mark said in a quite and dangerous tone. Glen watched this was going to get ugly real fast. Nikki got right in his face well as close as she could being so much shorter than him. She looked up at him right in the eye. "First of all I'm not a little girl or you're Darlin or any other sexist name that comes out of your mouth. And if you're trying to intimidate me high and might Undertaker, yes I know who you are. You're doing a damn sorry job, because you don't scare me. I really don't give a fuck who you are it don't impress me." Nikki said not backing down. Mark was so mad smoke was practically coming out of his ears. Nobody talked to him like this especially some little wisp of a girl. "You're a real bitch ya know that." Mark said. "Yes and your point would be what you big Neanderthal?" Nikki asked. "If ya know what's good for you, ya best stay out of my way or I'll be teaching you a lesson in manners that you were obviously never taught." Mark said. Nikki rolled her eyes and stormed off. Mark watched her wanting to go ring her neck. Vince came up to the two men. "Who the hell is that little bitch Vince?" Mark asked still steaming. "Our new photographer. Nikki Westfield." Vince said. Mark and Glen both were shocked. "Ya mean that's Monica Westfield's daughter?" Mark said. "uh it's Brogan now she was just remarried." Vince said. "What's that number seven?" Glen asked. "Yes I think so" Vince said. "I've heard about that rich little brat. She's a spoiled self centered little bitch." Mark said. "Well that may be true but she's one of the best photographers in the world and she's working here so deal with it." Vince said. "She had better just stay the hell away from me." Mark said and stormed off Glen looked at Vince. "Well that went well." Glen said. Vince shook his head and walked off.


	3. chapter 3

                                                                        Nikki slammed into her hotel room and threw her bags on the bed. She was steaming. "Big dumb jerk" she muttered under her breath. Men they were all the same a big mass of male testosterone that could walk and talk. And in that jerks case he could barely do that. Calling me a little girl she thought angrily. She should have kicked him in the nuts. She went about setting up the bathroom as a dark room getting her chemicals and trays out and setting everything up. She spent the rest of the afternoon developing pictures. She got done and looked at the time. It was 2:00pm she had time for a little nap. She set the alarm clock for 4:00 and laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

                                                                         Mark headed to the cafeteria for some food. He grabbed a sandwich and went over to set with Glen. "Calm down yet Mark?" Glen asked. Mark snorted. "Yea until I see that bitch again." Mark said. "Look we don't know that much about her, just what you read in the papers. Just give her a chance she might be okay." Glen said. "Are you nuts? She proved what everyone says about her today. She's a little stuck up bitch." Mark said. Glen sighed. Mark was stubborn. "Well I'm going to form my own opinion." Glen said. "Well you do that Glen, but you'll find out the same thing everybody else already knows. She's a brat." Mark said. Glen just shook his head. That girl had made an enemy today he thought.

                                                                        "No daddy don't go." Nikki cried in her sleep. She tossed and turned in the grips of another bad dream. Nikki sat upright in bed sweating. She threw her legs over the side of the bed putting her feet on the floor. Damn the dreams she thought. It's a wonder she could function on the small amount of sleep she actually got. She got up and went and took a shower. She sighed as the hot water ran over her body. She relaxed and tried to clear her mind of the bad dream. She really needed to get to know one of the wrestlers so she could ask about all the wrestlers get some information maybe get a lead on who her dad was. All this work could be avoided if her mother would simply tell her, but she had asked her any number of time and her mother wasn't about to budge. She got out of the shower and dried off. She put on black jeans and a black tank top. It showed off the tattoo on her shoulder. It was a black heart that was broke with black tears dripping from it. She had got it when she had turned 18. It represented the day her daddy had left her. She also had a dragon high on her left arm its tail wrapping its way half way down her arm. She had seen it and liked it. He mother had about passed out when she seen them ranting and raving for days. "It's that trashy blood from your father." Her mother had muttered. Nikki had laughed she loved to drive Monica crazy whenever she could. She put her hair in a pony tail and pulled on  a black baseball cap that said 'I am what I am'. She grabbed her camera case with her extra cameras and film and went and got the envelope with the pictures she had developed earlier. She grabbed her keys and headed to the arena.

                                                                   Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Glen and Mark were sitting in the ring talking about there matches that night. "Hey I hear that new photographer is hot." Jeff said. Mark laughed. "Save your self the trouble boy. She will chew you up and spit you out." Mark said. Mark told the guys what had happened earlier today. "Well she just don't like you Mark. She might like me." Jeff said. "Yea and she's loaded. I would love to get a hold of a rich chic like that." Matt said. "There aint enough money in the world to have to deal with that bitch." Mark  said. Glen shook his head and walked off. It must be hard for Nikki being famous and everybody having preconceived ideas about her he thought. Mark watched Glen go. He knew that Glen thought he was being a jerk about the girl, but Glen had a soft spot for everyone, especially lost causes and that girl was definitely   a lost cause Mark thought.

                                                           Nikki had dropped the pictures off to Vince he had loved them. He also gave her a list of wrestlers he wanted her to take individual photo shoots of next week. She scanned the list. Jeff hardy, Glen Jacobs, Triple H, The Dudley boys and Mark Callaway.  Oh great she thought she had to deal with that idiot. She sighed it was her job as long as he didn't fuck with her everything would be fine. She sat down on the floor in the hallway to load her cameras. "Hey there." Someone said. She looked up and seen it was one of the giants from the incident earlier. The quite one. "I'm Glen Jacobs, Uhh Kane." He said. Nikki looked at him for a long moment. He had gentle look about him not that you could trust that all men were predators given the chance, but she did need some information and he could prove useful. "Hello I'm Nikki." She said reaching up to shake his hand. Glen looked at the tats she had. He loved the dragon it was awesome. Nikki noted he had a wedding ring on. Good she thought she didn't want him getting no ideas. "Glen I was wondering if you could tell me about some of the wrestlers there gimmicks stuff like that." She asked. "Sure you want to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee?" Glen asked. "Sure." She gathered up her stuff and followed Glen.


	4. chapter 4

                                                                       Nikki sat in the cafeteria listening to Glen talk. He had given her a lot of information about the other wrestlers. He had pointed them out and told her their names as they came in the cafeteria, Names, gimmicks, and where they was from. Still no luck nothing was ringing a bell with Nikki. She was sure she would recognize her dad if she ever seen him. She supposed she should be patient  she hadn't even been here a full day. "Glen I appreciate all the time you've taken to help me today." Nikki said. Glen smiled at her "no problem." He said. "I see your wearing a wedding ring are you married to a diva around here?" Nikki asked. "Oh no. I'm married to my high school sweetheart." Glen said. Glen looked at Nikki. "Look I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not coming on to you. I'm happily married for 10 years and I got two kids. I was just trying to make you feel welcome around here." Glen said looking worried. For the first time in a long time Nikki actually smiled. She was starting to like Glen against her will and it came as a surprise to her. She realized Glen was one of those rare guys that was actually nice. "Do you have pictures of your kids?" Nikki asked. Glen smiled and pulled out is wallet and showed her pictures of his two kids. "That's Mary she's 5 and Jason he's 3." Glen said smiling with pride. "There really cute Glen, They look like you. Do you see them a lot?" Nikki asked. "Yea I go home and see them once a week at least and sometime my wife will bring them and travel with me for a couple of weeks." Glen said. "That's good, kids need there daddies." Nikki said. Glen looked at her. There was a note of longing in her voice but maybe he imagined it. "I bet Mary is a daddy's girl huh?" Nikki said smiling. Glen laughed. "Yea she is." He said.

                                                                    Mark walked in the cafeteria. He grabbed a bottle of water and was headed to set down when he about fell over. Glen was setting with Nikki at a table and damn if she wasn't sitting there smiling at him. The smile seemed to transform her face. Damn if she wasn't a pretty little thing. He got closer and seen the tats on her shoulder and arm. Hell she didn't seem like the type that would have tats. Both were interesting.  Mark walked up to the table and when she spotted him the smile left her face. "Ya know Ms. Westfield there plenty of single guys around here ya aint got to screw around with the married ones." Mark said. Glen shook his head why did Mark have to be such a prick sometimes. Nikki stood up abruptly and before Mark knew what she was doing she put both heads on his chest and shoved as hard as she could. Mark wasn't expecting it so he went falling right on his ass his water spilling all over him. "You're a real jackass." Nikki said and stormed off. The whole Cafeteria erupted in laughter at Mark lying on the floor on his ass put there by a girl. "Shit." Mark cussed and struggled to get up. "I'm going to kill that bitch." Mark said. "You're not going to do a damn thing. Leave her alone. You got what you deserved." Glen said. Mark got up and grabbed some napkins trying to dry his self off. "May I remind you that your married Glen or have you forgot?" Mark bit at him. "Why don't you get your mind out of the gutter Mark? I love my wife and you know that. I was just trying to be nice to her she's just a lonely kid anyone with any sense can see that. Don't you ever get tired of playing a dickhead around here, cause I know it's getting real old with me." Glen said. Glen got up and walked off and left him standing there. Mark sighed. Glen was his best friend. He heated for glen to be mad at him. Mark sat down. He knew he was a hard person to take a lot of the time. He had a overbearing personality. Most people were scared of him, even  the guys he worked with and talked to everyday walked a fine line around him, all except Glen. Glen always was upfront with him and didn't pull any punches that's what Glen was his best friend. It was obvious that girl wasn't scared of him either and that confused him. Women were either scared of him or in awe of him and most of the time both. Hell he had women any time he wanted. They fell at his feet left and right, they all wanted a piece of The Undertaker. His marriage had failed because the girl he had married had married The Undertaker not Mark Callaway.  She had been in awe of him and was disappointed in what she got. So he had decided to stick with one night stands give the girls what they wanted the big ass American badass and leave them with a good memory. The only problem was it was a lonely life. For once he would like to hold a woman all night long instead of crawling out of the bed like a thief in the night as soon as the sex was over. Mark sighed well its all he had there was no use crying over it. He had to talk to Glen later. He couldn't stand for his best friend to be pissed at him.

                                                          The show had started and Nikki was down at ringside snapping pictures. She had to admit it was exciting watching matches this close. The match she was shooting now was between Edge and Eddie Gurarro. She was getting some great shots. Edge finally pinned Eddie and the bell was rung. Nikki squatted down to reload her camera. She looked up when she heard entrance music. He eyes were stuck and she couldn't breath. It was Mark on his motorcycle. He was in black tight leather pants and a black shirt that was split up the sides. He had on a black bandanna and shades and she could see all the tats on his arms. Damn girl what's wrong with you she asked herself. You hate this guy. Yea Nikki he might be the world biggest dick, but he looks damn good her little voice told her. Mark passed by her on his bike and seen her staring. She quickly looked away and he grinned. So she wasn't so different from other women she liked what she saw Mark thought. Mark parked his bike and jumped in the ring. Mark was facing the Big Show. Nikki got to work taking pictures as soon as the match started. She was impressed with Mark's agility for one so big. She couldn't believe it when Mark managed to choke slam the big show and take him on the last ride. She got some great shots. Mark got the pin. Nikki headed backstage since this was the last match. She sat down and started loading her equipment up. Mark rode into the back and seen her setting there. Payback is hell Ms. Westfield he thought. He got off his bike and walked over to her. Nikki looked up and tried to put on her I don't give a shit face but it wasn't working. He was standing over her those big muscular legs encased in leather. She was flushed and her face felt like it was burning. Mark grinned this was going to be fun. "Ms. I noticed the way you're eyeballing me. Like what ya see huh?" Mark said. Nikki blushed and looked down. Jeff hardy and Chris Jericho and a few other wrestlers were standing around watching. What was Mark up to he couldn't stand her. "Well ya can look all ya want. But I wouldn't touch you. I got my pick of women that actually know how to treat a man. A man would have to be crazy to crawl into bed with you." Mark said. He stood there with his arms crossed waiting for her to cuss him or slap him or whatever. Nikki stood up and picked up her stuff and turned and left. She should have known better than to let any emotions show on her face. People used that kind of shit against you. It was my own fault I walked right into that Nikki thought.

                                                                 Mark watched her leave. He couldn't believe she had jut walked off without a word. Chris and Jeff walked over to him. "Mark that was really not cool." Chris said. "Yea sometimes you can be a real jerk." Jeff said. "Yea well did you see what she done to me in the cafeteria? Mark asked getting defensive. "Yea we did after you insulted her once again." Chris said. Mark was getting mad. "You boys got a problem we can take it outside," he said. Jeff and Chris just shook there heads and walked off. "Shit." Mark muttered. Everybody was trying to make him out to be the bad guy. He headed off to his locker room to grab his stuff. "Fuck em all." He muttered to his self. 


	5. chapter 5

                                                                        Nikki got to her hotel room and put her camera bag away after she took the film out. She wanted to get them developed tonight it wasn't like she would sleep well anyway. She went into the bathroom and got the chemicals ready and started developing the film. She thought about what happened tonight and flushed at the memory. She was madder at herself than Mark she had walked right into to that it was her fault. She sure wouldn't let it happen again. She hung the pictures up to dry and slipped out of the bathroom. She decided to go down the hallway to the drink machine and grab a drink. She realized she hadn't ate yet and she was hungry. She would order room service when she got back to her room. She got a Pepsi out of the machine. "Hey Nikki."  She turned around and it was Glen.  "Hey Glen." She said. "I heard about what mark did. I'm sorry sometimes he can be a..." Glen trailed off. "A dick head." Nikki said laughing. Unknown to them Mark was around the corner and stopped when he heard them talking. Glen laughed. "Yea he can be, He's my best friend but he can be hard to take sometimes." Glen said. "Hey ya want to grab some dinner?" Glen asked. "Well I'm in the middle of developing pictures right now. I was just going to order room service." Nikki said. "How did you get into Photography?" Glen asked. "Well stepfather number 3 or maybe 4 I can't remember gave me a camera the Christmas I was 10. I have been hooked ever since. I bugged my mother to send me to developing classes so I could develop my own pictures. She finally gave in and even had me a darkroom built." Nikki said. "Maybe we can order diner together and you can show me how to develop pictures." Glen said. "Glen you're married and I don't want to start rumors flying or cause trouble between you and your wife." Nikki said. "Nikki just because Mark has a dirty mind doesn't mean everybody does. My wife trusts me and don't listen to rumors. I just would like to be friends that all." Glen said. "Well okay, come on then." Nikki said. Mark turned the corner and watched them walk back to Nikki's room. Hell she sounded almost human when she talked to Glen. He felt bad about what he had said to Glen. He knew Glen loved his wife. He was one of the few stand up guys Mark knew. Glen just felt sorry for the girl and was trying to be nice. He would apologize to Glen later he thought. He headed down to the bar for a drink maybe he would get luck tonight and pick up some hot chic.

Glen and Nikki sat at the table eating. "Well how did I do?" Glen asked. "Not bad for an amateur." Nikki said smiling. "Seriously you got a knack for it." Nikki said. Glen grinned at her. "Glen where is Mark from he has a different kind of accent." Nikki asked. "He's from Texas, why?" Glen asked. "I used to know somebody that had an accent like that a southern drawl I guess you would call it. I was just wondering. Who else here is from Texas?" She asked. "Well Stone cold and John Bradshaw. Both of them are not wrestling at the moment." Glen said. Nikki knew who stone cold was he certainly wasn't her father. She wasn't familiar wit John Bradshaw. "Johns out with a leg injury but he'll be back in a month. Stone Cold who knows." Glen said. "Well it's late and we got a long trip tomorrow. Are you driving?" Glen asked. "Yea I brought my truck with me." Nikki said. "Well be careful tomorrow. It's a long drive to Maryland." Glen said getting up and going to the door. She followed him. "Goodnight Glen." She said "goodnight Nikki." Glen said and left. She closed the door and leaned against it. She would have to see what she could find out about this Bradshaw character.

                                                                Nikki struggled trying to get away. But she couldn't. She heard his voice. "Just be quite sweetie. You'll like it." Nikki tried to scream but he had his hand over her mouth she couldn't get away. She felt his hands on her and woke up and screamed. Nikki sat there in bed covered with sweat. She got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on and grabbed her keys. It was 3:00 am but she needed fresh air. 

                                                             Nikki sat on the bench in front of the hotel trying to clear her head of the dream. It was a little chilly but not really cold. She pulled her knees up and rested her arms across them and laid her head on her arms. She knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight.

                                                            Mark parked his car and walked toward the hotel. He had found him a real hot little number and they had gone back to her place. It had got hot and heavy and he had her clothes off but then boom he had got disgusted with his self with her and he just couldn't fuck her. He had grabbed hi jacket and left. Mark didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Maybe he was just getting old. He seen some one setting on the bench out front and realized it was Nikki. She had her legs pulled up and her head laying on her arms with her long hair fanned about her. It was chilly and she didn't even have shoes on. What the hell was she doing out here this time of night. It was dangerous to be out here by her self like that. He was going to say something to her but really wasn't in the mood for another run in. Instead he moved back in the shadows. He would just keep an eye on her till she went back up. She looked up set but with her you really couldn't tell. After about 10 minutes she got up and went inside. Mark gave her a few minutes to get upstairs and then went in. That brat didn't have a lick of sense roaming around out side at this time of night. He shook his head and headed up to his room.


	6. chapter 6

 Nikki lay on her bed just chilling. It had been a hectic week but she was getting used to all the traveling. Tomorrow was Monday and Glen would be back. He had gone to spend the weekend with his family. She had got to New York a day early and decided to rest. She had just checked into the hotel and had the whole night to do nothing, besides tomorrow she had to start the individual photo shoots. She would do the Dudley's tomorrow and Jeff Hardy. Mark was scheduled for Tuesday and she wasn't looking forward to that. They hadn't had anymore run-ins. They both were avoiding each other like the plague, which suited her fine. All of a sudden the connecting door in the room was opened and Mark came in. What the hell? I thought I locked it. she thought. "Great" she was roomed right next to this idiot. "Sorry I thought maybe one of the guys was staying in here." Mark said. Nikki sat up. "Look just get the fuck out and leave me alone." She said. She really wasn't in the mood for him. "Listen ya little brat, watch your mouth cause I'm getting sick of it." Mark said angrily. Nikki got up; she had had enough of him. She walked over to him. "Get the fuck out and you won't have to listen to my mouth." She said and she punched him right in the stomach. Mark gasped as she connected with his stomach. Damn she hit hard for a girl. "That's it. Your ass is mine." Mark said grabbing her and dragging her into his room. "Let go of me." Nikki said trying to pull away from him. "Oh I don't think so. You're going to get something ya been needing your entire life." Mark said dragging her toward the bed. Nikki increased her struggles trying desperately to get away. She was really beginning to panic. Nikki wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she was pretty sure it wasn't good. Mark was too angry to notice that Nikki was really scared. "LET ME GO!" Nikki screamed. "You're going to have something to scream about in just a minute." Mark growled at her. Mark sat on the bed and pulled Nikki over his lap. Nikki suddenly realized what he was about to do and started kicking and trying to get away. She hadn't ever had a spanking in her life and she didn't want to start now. Mark pinned her waist with one arm and raised his hand and brought it down hard on her bottom. Nikki was so shocked she didn't even yell. Mark raised and brought down his hand on her bottom in rapid secession again and again. Nikki started kicking her legs and struggling to escape him.  Damn this shit hurt, she thought. Mark stopped. "Ya aint crying yet girl. I don't guess you've had enough yet." Mark said. He lifted his hand and started smacking her bottom again. Nikki didn't think she could take no more. Her bottom felt like it was on fire. She stopped struggling and lay limply over his lap. "No damn way will I cry in front of him," she thought. Mark stopped and looked her lying there. Mark let go of her and Nikki jumped up. Mark grabbed her arm. "Maybe if your daddy had done that you wouldn't be such a damn spoiled brat." Mark said pulling her back toward the connecting door. Nikki turned white and pulled out of Mark's grasp. Her butt was on fire and now he has to go make some dumb comment. Mark saw her face lose its color. "I hate you." She said in a low voice. Nikki turned and ran in her room and slammed her side of the connecting door. Mark ran his hand through his short hair and sighed. Damn that girl got under his skin. He felt bad in a way but hell she had asked for it. He went and took a shower determined to put her out of his mind.

                                                                Nikki threw herself on the bed and buried her face in her pillow and cried. She couldn't believe Mark had done that. She was for once grateful that her mother didn't believe in spankings growing up, that shit really hurt. She cried hard into the pillow as quietly as she could. She sure didn't want Mark to hear and have the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry. Nikki's tears finally stopped and she turned her thoughts to her dad. She had got some pictures out of The WWE archive of Bradshaw. It could be him but she wasn't sure. The only way she was going to be sure is when she met him. If she could hear his voice, she would know. He had the dark hair and eyes, it could be him. Nikki sighed. She had three weeks until he came back. She would just have to be patient. She turned on her side and fell into a deep sleep.

                                                         Mark was lying on his bed trying to watch TV. He kept glancing at the connecting door. She was quite as a mouse in there. Guilt was beginning to get to him. He had let her get to him as usual. Maybe he had hit her too hard. He scratched his goatee. He wondered if she was alright. "Shit." He muttered. He got up and went to the connecting door and knocked lightly. "Oh yea dumb ass, like she would let you back in there" Mark said to him self.  Mark tried the door and found she hadn't locked it. He went in quietly and saw she was asleep on the bed. He went to stand beside the bed. Nikki was curled on her side in a ball with her hands tucked close to her body. Mark saw her face was red from crying and tears were drying on her cheeks. He reached down and pulled the covers loose and covered her up. Nikki murmured in her sleep and her eyes flew open. She stared up at Mark. She didn't look scared just surprised. "What are you doing in here?" Nikki asked sleepily.  "I just wanted to make sure ya were all right." Mark said gruffly. Nikki stares up at him. "First he beats me and then he checks on me" she thought. Mark turned abruptly and went back to his room and closed the door. Nikki stared after him. He was a strange man. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                          Nikki was shooting shots of Jeff. He was definitely a natural in front of the camera, which made her job easy. A lot of people were stiff and uncomfortable in front of the camera and you and to get them to loosen up to get good shots. Nikki had put on a 'Puddle Of Mud' CD before they started. "Jeff climb up on top of the ladder and just throw a few poses out for me." Nikki said. Jeff grinned and climbed to the top and balanced himself. He spread his arms wide like he was about to jump. Nikki started snapping shots. "These were going to be great" she thought. Jeff shifted a little and had to catch his balance. "Oh Lord, don't fall Jeff." Nikki said. Jeff just grinned. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Jeff said. Nikki shook her head and continued to snap shots. They worked for another half an hour. "Okay Jeff, we're through." Nikki said. "That wasn't so bad." Jeff said. "I'll develop these today and leave you copy's at the front desk. If there's any ones you hate or don't want to use, mark them and get them back to me and I'll pick the shots I use from what's left." Nikki said. "Okay, umm listen. Do you want to go out or something?" Jeff said looking at his feet. "Jeff I'm really not interested in dating right now. I have to much work to do."  Nikki said. "Oh okay, sure I understand." Jeff said turning a little red. Nikki felt bad, Jeff seemed nice but she wasn't interested. Jeff was easygoing and easy to talk to. "Maybe we could have dinner tonight. I mean we both got to eat right?" Nikki said. Jeff's face lit up with a smile. "Yea sure that would be great." Jeff said. "Jeff I meant what I said, I'm not looking to get involved with any one right now, just dinner." Nikki said. "Oh hey, I understand. Just friends." Jeff said grinning. "I don't have any friends, In case you haven't noticed I don't exactly draw people with my warm fuzzy personality." Nikki said. "Hey Glen likes you and so do I." Jeff said honestly. "Yea well maybe you two have taken one too many chair shots in the head." Nikki said laughing. "I resent that comment."  Nikki turned to see Glen standing in the doorway. "My head is just fine missy." Glen said smiling. Nikki smiled back. She was glad to see him. She had actually missed having him to talk to. "I got to get going. My Match is early. I'll meet you at the hotel restaurant at 10:00 pm. Is that okay?" Jeff asked. "Yea that's great. I don't have to shoot the matches tonight, so I'll be here at the hotel anyway." Nikki said. "Great I'll see you then." Jeff said. Glen walked in and sat on the edge of the table. "So what's up with you and Jeff?" Glen asked. "Not a thing. Were just eating together, that's all." Nikki said while packing her equipment up. "Well it's good to see you making friends." Glen said. "So did you miss me?" Glen asked. "Did you go somewhere?" Nikki asked with a grin on her face. "Oh it's like that huh, didn't even know I was gone." Glen asked feigning a hurt look. "Okay I missed you a little." Nikki said. Glen pulled her to set beside him on the table. Nikki yelped when her sore butt came in contact with the table. Glen frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Umm nothing, sore muscle, that's all." Nikki said. She wasn't about to tell Glen that Mark had spanked her, she was humiliated enough. "So you got any more work to do today?" Glen asked. "I got the session with the Dudley's and Jeff done today, I have to develop the pictures, but after that I'm done." Nikki said. "How about some lunch?" Glen asked. "Okay, let me take my stuff up to my room first." Nikki said. "Great I know this great Italian place a couple of blocks down the street, we'll walk. I'll meet you down in the lobby in 20 minute." Glen said. Mark walked in. "Hey man glad to see ya back." Mark said. Nikki moved closer to Glen and shivered. Glen noticed her reaction and put his arm around her. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Mark. "Hey Mark." Glen said. "Hello Nikki." Mark said gazing at her. "Hi." Nikki said and moved right up against Glen. Glen knew something was up, he just didn't know what. "Want to grab some lunch?" Mark asked.  "Cant today, how about we have a few drinks after the show?" Glen said. "Sure, I'll see ya tonight." Mark said. Mark turned and left. "What's wrong Nikki?" Glen asked. "Nothing." She said moving away to pick up her camera case. Glen watched her, if he didn't know better; he would think she was scared of Mark. That couldn't be the case; he had seen Nikki go toe to toe with Mark. "Okay, I'm gone I'll see you in a few." Nikki said. Glen rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Something had gone on while he was gone. He would get to the bottom of it when he met Mark tonight.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                         Nikki got back from lunch with Glen and decided to go ahead and develop the pictures. Her mind was in turmoil, while she worked. Mark got under her skin like no one ever had. She couldn't figure out her feelings. She hated him, but he was on her mind all the time. When he looked at her it sent shivers up and down her spine. When she saw him she had a desire to touch him to run her hands over those muscular arms. Nikki's breathing became rapid just thinking about him. "Get a hold of your self girl." Nikki thought. These feelings scared her; she had always held her self aloof from people not letting anyone get close.  Now she was becoming friends with Glen and Jeff, plus she had these strange feelings for Mark. What was happening to her? Nikki shook her head and tried to concentrate on work.

                                                                            Mark lay on his bed. "She was probably in her room right now." He thought. He couldn't keep his mind off her. She drove him crazy and made him angry. He didn't understand why she was constantly on his mind. When he had seen her earlier, He had wanted to grab her and kiss her till she was breathless. Was it possible to not like someone, but want to hold them down and have wild hot sex with them? Mark sighed. He got up and grabbed his bag; he had to get to the arena.

                                                                             Nikki stepped out her door. She was going to drop the photos at the front desk for Jeff and The Dudley's to go over. She wanted to get them to Vince by tomorrow. She turned around and was knocked down on her ass. The envelopes went flying. She hit her ass hard which was already sore as hell. "Ow." She yelped, wondering what had hit her. Nikki looked up to see two very muscular legs encased in black jeans planted in front of her. She looked up to see Mark standing over her. Nikki scrambled to her feet and bent to pick up the envelopes that had went flying. Mark bent down. "Let me help ya." He said. "I got it." She mumbled eager to get away from him "It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." Mark said. Nikki looked up in surprise and found his face close to hers, so close she could feel his breath fanning her cheek. Nikki couldn't move, her eye were locked with Mark's deep green eyes. She felt if the world had frozen around her. Mark licked his lips and started to lean forward. "All he had to do was move a inch and his lips would touch hers." He thought. Nikki could feel his warm breath on her lips as he moved closer. Nikki bent her head back down suddenly and grabbed the envelopes. She stood up and rushed off down the hall. "Damnit to hell." Mark cursed and kicked the wall in frustration. What the hell had he been thinking? "That's the problem idiot, you weren't thinking, not with your head anyway." Mark thought.

                                                               Nikki ran into Jeff in the lobby. "Here Jeff. Get these back to me as soon as possible. I want to get them to Vince tomorrow." Nikki said. Jeff took the envelope. "Okay. I'll look over them at the arena and give them back to you tonight at dinner." Jeff said. "Okay." Nikki said. "You know we're taping Smackdown here too, so no traveling tonight. Then we have the rest of the week off. What are you going to do with all your free time?" Jeff asked. "Well I'm staying until Wednesday. I got a photo session with Triple H, Wednesday morning. Then I guess I'll go ahead and drive to Charlotte and rest there until you guys show up." Nikki said.  "Aren't you going home, that's a lot of time to spend in a hotel?" Jeff said.  The last place Nikki would go is to her mother's house. She would rather spend time alone in a hotel. "No." Nikki said. "You're welcome to come home with me." Jeff said.  "I appreciate it Jeff, but no thanks. I'll probably just wonder around and take some pictures, I'll be fine." Nikki said. "Well okay, but if you change your mind let me know." Jeff said. Nikki nodded.  "I'll meet you in the restaurant at 10:00." She said. "Okay, Bye." Jeff said.

                                                                       Nikki was in front of the restaurant at 10:00. Jeff came rushing up. Nikki grinned. "I see you changed your hair color." She said. "Yea thought I would go with blue for a while. Do you like it?" He asked. "Sure on you it looks great." Nikki said. They went in and got a table. They passed the bar and seen Mark and Glen.  They ordered their food and sat talking about Jeff's match that night. 

                                                                  "So what went on between you and Nikki, while I was gone?" Glen asked Mark. "Nothing." Mark said taking a sip of his JD and Coke. "Uhh Huh tell me another one." Glen said. "Listen don't worry. I'm going to try to get along with her." Mark said. Glen just looked at him. "No seriously. As long as she keeps a civil tongue in her head, I will too." Mark said. "By the way what's up with her and Hardy?" Mark said seeing them together. "I don't know. I guess their friends." Glen said. Mark had the sudden desire to go beat the hell out of Jeff. Where the hell was that coming from? It wasn't any of his business who she had dinner with. "Are you hungry?" Mark asked Glen. "Yes I could eat." Glen said. Mark got up and headed toward Jeff and Nikki. What are you doing?" Glen said rushing to catch up with Mark. "We're going to join our two friends for dinner." Mark said and continued on his way. "What the hell is Mark up to now?" Glen thought following him.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                        "Hey Jeff, Can Glen and I join you two for dinner?" Mark asked. "Sure if Nikki doesn't mind." Jeff said looking at Nikki. Nikki looked up at Mark. He was wearing black jeans that were tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination, a tight black t-shirt that was stretched to the limits by his huge chest. "Damn he looked good" Nikki thought. "Uh yea sure." Nikki managed to stutter out. Glen sat on the other side of Nikki forcing Mark to sit across from her. "I was just telling Nikki about my home in Cameron." Jeff said. "Yea we're all lucky this week, we get some time to spend at home." Glen said. "Mark are you going home?" Jeff asked. Nikki tried not to stare at him; she kept her face down staring at her food. "No I don't think so. I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Mark said. "What about you Nikki? Are you heading for home?" Mark asked. "Uhh no. I have a photo shoot with Triple H  Wednesday morning, after that I'll just drive down to Charlotte and chill for a couple of days." Nikki said. Glen frowned. "You want me to hang around till the photo shoot is over? Paul can be kind of…well you might want to have someone hanging around with you." Glen said looking worried. Nikki looked up at the three men. They all had the same worried expression on their faces. Nikki started laughing. "I think I can handle him, he hasn't run across a bitch like me yet." Nikki said. "I don't know Nikki, Paul can be really weird. Maybe I better hang around till Wednesday." Glen said. Nikki laid her fork down. "No. I'm not a baby, I been taking care of myself for a long time Glen." Nikki said. "Damn she was stubborn" Mark thought. Mark gave Glen a look and they nodded at each other. Mark would just hang around Wednesday till Nikki was through, just to make sure Paul didn't pull anything funny. "Nikki, why aren't you going home?" Mark asked. Nikki shivered. The way he said her name was like a caress, his deep voice rumbled out of him and caused strange sensations to travel trough her body. "My mother's not at home anyway, she's on her honeymoon." Nikki said. "Where is home?" Jeff asked. "Cape Cod, at least that where we stayed most of the time I was growing up." Nikki said. "Wow that must have been great growing up there?" Jeff said. Nikki shrugged. "It's great for adults I guess. I didn't like it to much growing up. Mostly just old money that has party's every night. They hang out and drink and talk about how long everybody's had their money." Nikki said laughing. Glen sensed the loneliness behind her laughter. "What's it like having Monica Westfield for a mom, I mean she's so famous. You see her in the papers all the time." Jeff said. "Actually she traveled a lot. I didn't see her much. I was pretty much raised by housekeepers. She did show up between honeymoons here and there." Nikki said. There was no bitterness in her voice, just resignation. Mark gave Jeff a warning look. He needed to change the subject he was getting a little to personal. "Who is your dad? I noticed you have your mother's maiden name." Jeff said. Mark and Glen reached over and popped Jeff in the back of the head. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" Jeff said. Nikki started laughing. "Boy that aint the kind of question ya ask somebody. What's the hell wrong with ya?" Mark asked. Jeff looked at Nikki, who was still laughing. "Sorry, I guess it was kind of rude." Jeff said. "Don't worry you asked to my face; most people just talk about it behind my back. I don't really know. He's one of the few guys she wasn't married to. She won't really talk about it. I think she's ashamed or something, some redneck she had a one night stand with." Nikki said. "So you never knew your dad?" Glen asked looking at her with sympathy. Nikki stared down at her plate, she didn't really like to talk about this shit, and it brought up to many bad memories. "He came around when I was really little. I don't remember too much about him. Then he just stopped coming. I don't know what happened to him." Nikki said. "Hey I'm sorry I brought all this up. That must have been rough." Jeff said. "Its okay, all that shit's in the past, I don't dwell on it." Nikki said. Mark looked at her; he could see the pain she tried so hard to mask from everyone. Glen changed the subject.  "So you ready for me and the deadman's photo shoots tomorrow?" Glen asked. "Yea, I'll be set up in the conference room again tomorrow. You're at 9:00AM." She told Glen. "What time do ya want me to be there Nikki?" Mark asked gazing at her intently. Nikki's mouth went dry at the look he was giving her or maybe it was just her imagination. "11:00 AM will be fine." She said pulling her gaze from his. They finished eating and Nikki stood up. "I have to go. I'll see you in the morning." Nikki said. "Here's the photos back, they were all great so use what you want. The Dudley's are in there too. I told them I would get them back to you." Jeff said. "Okay thanks." Nikki said. "Goodnight Nikki." Glen said. "Goodnight." Nikki said and left. "Well guys, guess I'll head up too." Jeff said. He waved at them and left. "Mark get that look off your face." Glen said. "What look?" Mark asked. "I've seen it before. Your getting the hot's for her. The last thing Nikki needs right now, is you trying to get in her pants." Glen said. "So now you are telling me who I can fuck." Mark asked.  Glen jumped up. "Mark you're an idiot, she's not some ring rat, she's not the time you fuck and leave. You know that, as well as I do. "If your just wanting to get your dick wet, go find a ring rat, theirs plenty of willing ones out there. Leave her the hell alone Mark." Glen said and he turned and walked off. Mark sat there deep in thought. "Aw hell, Glen's right. Just leave her alone" Mark thought. He sighed and got up and headed to his room.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                         Nikki got back to her room and took a shower and put on a t-shirt. She got the photos and sat down at the desk and went through picking the best shots. She put them in separate envelopes. She would drop them off to Vince tomorrow. There was a knock at the door. Nikki looked down. The t-shirt came down to her knee's she guessed she was decent enough. She opened the door and Mark was leaning against the door frame. "Oh great like she needed this tonight" She thought. "What?" Nikki said shortly. "Now Darlin, theirs no call in being unfriendly." Mark said grinning at her. Mark walked in the room. Nikki rolled her eyes. "By all means come in." Nikki said sarcastically. "Don't mind if I do." Mark said stopping a few feet away from her. She was very aware of him. His presence seemed to fill the room. "What do you want?" Nikki asked. Mark eyed her from head to toe taking in her sweet face, her breast which the t-shirt did nothing to hide, and her smooth long legs. "A couple of things Darlin." He said in a silky voice. Nikki was having hard time thinking. He looked so damn good. His arms and all those tats were so distracting. Nikki looked up in his deep green eyes and was just about lost. "I wanted to know what to wear to the photo shoot tomorrow." Mark said. Nikki blinked. He was here for a totally legitimate reason and she had been imagining all kind of thing. "You dumb ass, why would he want you?" she asked herself. "Umm, those black leather pants you wear to the ring, and bring a couple of different shirts and maybe that leather vest." Nikki said. "Okay Darlin." Mark said. Nikki stomped her foot. "I told you not to call me that." Nikki snapped. Mark burst out laughing. "You look right cute, little girl." Mark said with amusement. "You drive me crazy!" Nikki yelled at him. Mark stepped closer to her, so close she could smell him, a mixture of leather, whiskey and cologne, it was an intoxicating scent. "The feeling's mutual Nikki." Mark said in a deep husky voice. He was right in front of her now, if she moved an inch she would be touching him. "Nikki, put your arms around my neck." Mark ordered in a low deep voice which sent shivers down her spine. Nikki took a step back. Mark gently pulled her back toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up so they were face to face. Nikki couldn't speak or move, it was like he had cast a spell on her. "Put your arms around my neck." Mark said softly his breath whispering across her cheek. Nikki slowly lifted her arms to encircle his neck. "Good girl." He whispered. Mark lowered his mouth to hers. He pushed his tongue against her lips urging her to open up. Nikki's lips parted and Mark slid his tongue in her warm mouth tasting and exploring every corner with his tongue. Nikki groaned in pleasure and tangled her hands in his short hair trying to pull him closer. Mark sought her tongue and found it, sucking it into his mouth and moaning with pleasure as Nikki teased his tongue with hers. He shifted her weight and put his arm under her bottom to get a better hold on her. "Ouch!" Nikki yelped breaking the kiss. Mark's breathing was ragged. He put his head on her shoulder for a moment and chuckled. "Bottom still sore?" he asked with amusement. "He lifted his lips to her ear. "I can rub it for ya." Mark said. He took his hand and rubbed it on her firm ass causing Nikki to turn red. "I hate you!" Nikki said struggling to get free. Mark grinned keeping a tight hold on her. "I hate you to baby." He said and then gently kissed her lips. Nikki stopped struggling and returned his kiss. After a minute Mark pulled back. He brushed the hair back from her face and set her on her feet. "Now be a good girl and get to bed." Mark said and swatted her on the ass. "Your impossible, you, you….male chauvinist!" she yelled at him stomping her foot in frustration.  Mark started laughing. "Yea, you're pretty impossible too girl, ya make me nuts. But hell if I don't like kissing ya." He said winking at her. He went and opened the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow Darlin." Mark said and closed the door behind him. Nikki stood there in shock.  What the hell had just happened? She ran her finger over her swollen lips and remembered how they had felt when he kissed her. Nikki moaned and went and flopped on the bed. That man was insufferable, but he was a damn good kisser. She sighed and rolled over. She might as well try and get some sleep.


	11. chapter 11

                                                                          Nikki rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:00AM. She rolled out of bed and went to the coffee maker and started a pot of coffee. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. Nikki wrapped the towel around her and dried her hair and put it in two long braids to keep it out of her way. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black low rider jeans and a white midriff shirt. She went and found her red thongs. She got dressed and looked at her self in the mirror. "Not bad girl." She thought. The midriff top showed off her belly piercing and the low rider jeans showed off the tat she had right above her behind. It was a small set of black cherub wings with an arrow piercing them and red drops of blood dripping out. She had designed it her self. Nikki tried not to think about why she was taking so much time on her appearance this morning. The truth was she knew why, she wanted to make Mark's eyes pop out of his head. Nikki grabbed a cup of coffee and got her cameras and started loading them with film. She grabbed the photos from yesterday and headed downstairs to have breakfast.

                                                                     Nikki left the photos of Jeff and the Dudley's at the front desk for Vince. She went and got a table at the restaurant and ordered pancakes and more coffee. "Care if we join you?" Nikki looked up and Glen and Mark were standing there. "Are you two sure you aren't married, you're together all the time?" Nikki asked. "Who would marry his dumb ass?" Glen said laughing. They sat down and ordered breakfast. Mark was staring a hole in Nikki, and she tried to ignore him but she was secretly pleased. Mark was practically drooling. She looked innocent yet sexy, god she was hot. "Nikki, Mark going to be here Wednesday, I think you should let him set in on your session with Paul." Glen said. "I'm going to say this real slow so you understand. No. I can take care of my self." Nikki said beginning to get irritated. Mark reached over and grabbed her last pancake with his fork and dumped it on his plate. "Just what in the hell are you doing?" Nikki asked him. "Well you weren't eating it." Mark said grinning. He cut off some and shoved it in his mouth. "I was too, just because I don't shovel my food in all at one time like a pig, doesn't men I was done." Nikki said. "Well little girl ya leave food sitting around me and its going to get eat." Mark said laughing. Glen grinned. This didn't seem too serious, they were just snipping at each other. Mark had come to his room this morning and asked if he wanted to have breakfast, his way of trying to make up over there words last night. Him and Mark were like that they didn't hold grudges. Besides he had the sneaking suspicion that Mark really liked Nikki. Nikki snaked her hand over to Mark's plate and grabbed his bacon. "Hey brat, give that back!" Mark yelled. "No way." Nikki said and popped it in her mouth and ate it. "You little thief." Mark said in irritation. "Hey you stole my food first, jerk." Nikki said. "Children please, we are in a public place." Glen said. "Dummy." Nikki said. "Brat." Mark said. "Idiot."  Nikki said. "Childish." Mark said grinning. "I am not childish." Nikki said standing up with her hands on her hips. Glen stood up. "Come on Nikki, it's almost nine, lets get started. Nikki picked up her camera case. Glen walked up to pay the check. "Hey brat." Mark said. Nikki looked up at him. "You look beautiful this morning." Mark said softly. Nikki blushed and looked down. "Thanks." Nikki said peeking up at him. He smiled at her. "I'll see ya in a couple of hours." Mark said. Nikki nodded and walked out. Mark sat back and sighed. What was it about that girl? She made his head spin

                                                                      Glen went in the bathroom in the conference room and put on his Kane get up. He came out and Nikki had him do some poses against a read and black back drop. Nikki had a way of putting you at ease when she took picture. She chatted with him about his kids and wife while she snapped pictures. There was a knock at the door. She went and opened it. It was one of the stage hands with Mark's bike. She wanted to get some Photo's of him on it. Nikki told him where to put it and he left. Nikki went back over to Glen and led him to a large overstuffed black couch in front of a red back drop. "Okay, now for the sexy pictures." Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Glen said looking worried. "I don't guess I could get you to take the top part of that suit down and show some chest?" Nikki said. "Hell no." Glen said crossing his arms. "I bet Mark would." Nikki said teasing him. "Mark's a whore." Glen said. Nikki burst out laughing. "Lay back on the couch." Nikki said. Glen sat back somewhat stiffly. "Okay your going to make me really work now aren't you?" Nikki said smiling. "I don't do sexy pictures." Glen said. Nikki just laughed. Nikki got a water bottle and sprayed his hair to wet it some and used her fingers to get it to look right. She went behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Relax." Nikki said. Glen started to relax a little. "Okay put one foot on the floor and the other on the edge of the couch." Nikki said. Glen did but his eyes were still closed. She went around and readjusted his legs some causing him to jump. "Chill Glen, you're safe with me." Nikki said grinning. "Now imagine you're at home and your wife has just given you the look." Nikki said. "What look?" Glen asked his eyes still closed. "The look that says the kids are asleep and she's missed you." Nikki said smiling. Glen smiled with his eyes closed and did what Nikki said. He thought about his wife standing there in nothing waiting for him. "Okay open your eyes." Nikki said. "Perfect." Nikki said and began snapping shots. "Okay turn toward me a little." Nikki said. She continued to snap shots. "Okay all done." Nikki said and began to unload the film. Glen got up. "Now I need a cold shower." Glen said. Nikki grinned. "You'll see her tomorrow night; you don't have to long to wait." Nikki said. A big smile lit Glen's face. "Yea I can't wait." He said. "You know you're good at this." Glen said. "Thank you. It sort of comes natural to me." Nikki said. Glen gave her a hug. Nikki returned it, she was starting to get attached to this guy, and he was a real sweetheart. "I'm going to go get a nap. I'll see you tonight." Glen said. "Okay." Nikki said. She got more film and started reloading her cameras. Mark would be here soon. She had to get in a professional state of mind and quik.


	12. chapter 12

                                                                         Mark walked into the conference room. He looked around. Mark grinned, Nikki was lying on big overstuffed couch, sound asleep. He walked over and looked at down at her. She was lying on her stomach with one arm tucked under her and the other curled up to her side. He bent to get a closer look at the tat low on her hip. Interesting he thought. He bent down beside her and rubbed her lower back. "Nikki, wake up." Mark said. Nikki eyes fluttered open and she found her self staring into Mark's green eyes. "Some naughty little girl stayed up past their bedtime last night." Mark said grinning. Nikki sat up. "I just didn't sleep well." She said getting up and grabbing her camera. "Put your vest on and come over here." Nikki said. Mark put on the vest and followed her over. She put in front of a white back drop to start. "Damn if he didn't look good in those leather pants" She thought. Ok he was to stiff, obviously he didn't like having his picture taken. "Put you shades on." Nikki said. Mark slid them on. She pretended to fiddle with the camera a minute. "How do you get into wrestling?" Nikki asked him. Mark started telling her about his basket ball career and how he had switched to wrestling. He started to relax and she started shooting. "Take the shades off now." Nikki said. "Tell me some of the different gimmicks you did?" Nikki said. While Mark talked she got some great shots. "Okay go hop on your bike. Lose the vest." Nikki said. Mark raised his brow, but did as she said. "Lean forward some." Nikki said. Nikki stopped no that wasn't quite right. She went over to him. "Relax." She said. She put her hands on his hips. "Scoot forward some." Nikki said. Nikki adjusted his hips the way she wanted them. Mark thought he would go nuts; her hands on his hips were doing wild things to his body. She looked up at Mark he was tense. "Hey relax." Nikki said reaching up to rub his cheek. She smiled at him. "These are the last few shots okay?" She said. Mark nodded, her soft hand on his cheek was giving him a hard on from hell. "When did you start riding?" She asked and backed off. "About 15 years ago. Its great, I feel so free when I ride." Mark said. Nikki started taking shots. Mark told her about his different bikes. "Stand up and lean back on the bike." Nikki said.  Nikki admired his body while she snapped pictures. He had a gold earring in his ear, which for some reason she found sexy as hell. "Okay all done." Nikki said. She started remove the film from the cameras. "You ever rode?" Mark asked. "No, but I don't know why I didn't think of it before, it sounds like fun." Nikki said. "I'll take you for a ride sometime." Mark said. Nikki looked at him. "Maybe." She said. Nikki left the room to go find an envelope to put the film in and mark it. Mark went around the wall to the bathroom. Nikki came back in and saw that Mark was gone. She started packing her cameras up. "Nicole darling."   "Oh god no." Nikki muttered under her breath. Mark came out of the bathroom and stopped behind the wall when he heard voices. 

                                                                  Nikki turned around. "Hello Mother." Nikki said. There she was in the flesh looking perfect as usual. Perfect blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect figure, perfect make up and perfect outfit. "Nicole, how can you work in this dreary place, and all those sweaty men walking around? How can you stand it?" Monica asked sounding horrified. "Mother what are you doing here?" Nikki asked.  "I'm on my way home from my honeymoon, Robert is outside. Would you like to meet your new daddy?" Monica asked. Nikki burst out laughing she couldn't help it. "Mother he is not my daddy; I'm 21, that's a little weird even for you." Nikki said. Monica let out an exaggerated sigh. "It's bad enough you have to work a job, but here with all this low class wrestlers." Monica said with distaste. "Mother have you forgot, my father is one of these low class wrestlers, you obviously didn't find them so distasteful at one time." Nikki said. "Must you be so crude? Yes I'm reminded everyday of my one moment of weakness you're just like him." Monica said. "Nicole I didn't come here to fight. I have found the perfect man for you. He's rich and he's a perfect match for you. Now he's not that good looking, but then you can't be that picky. You've went and marked you body up with those awful tattoos, but I think he can get past that, Then there's your reputation for being a bitch. I don't know how many times I have to tell you you'll never catch a man acting like that. Nikki sighed. "No thank you Mother, I'm not interested."  Nikki said. "This is about what happened with Stan, you still blame me for that don't you?" Monica said. "Mother you haven't spoken about that in 9 years, why bring it up now?" Nikki asked. "Because I still think you misunderstood what he meant. I mean he was married to me, why would he go after a 12 year old?" Monica asked. "Hmm, maybe because he was a sick freak?" Nikki said sarcastically. "Nicole maybe he was just trying to show you affection." Monica said. Nikki was furious, that after all these years Monica still didn't believe her. "Mother, let me spell this out for you. He came in my room, put his hand over my mouth, took my clothes off and molested me, if you want me to be more specific, I can. He was in there for an hour; I'll let you use your imagination. He was planning on raping me the next time, so I got a knife and when he came back I stabbed the fuck out of him." Nikki said in anger. "You were always such a crude child." Monica said. "I have to go Robert is waiting. If you change you mind, I'll set you up with this young man." Monica said. "Bye Mother." Nikki said. Monica left with out another word.

                                                               Mark was still behind the wall wishing he hadn't been here. That woman was a bitch. No wonder Nikki was the way she was. "Poor kid." He thought. He wanted to go knock the hell out of that woman. Some people had no business having kids. It was quite in there. He should leave; he didn't want Nikki to know he had overheard her conversation.

                                                                     Mark walked around the wall to the conference room. Nikki was sitting on the floor with her head down and her hands covering her face. He could leave now and she would never know he was here. He started to leave, but then he looked at her sitting there and he couldn't. Mark walked over and bent down beside her. "Nikki, are you okay?" Mark asked. Nikki lifted her head and put her hands down. Her eyes were pain filled. "I thought you were gone." Nikki said. "I forgot my shades, I came back to get them. What's wrong?" Mark asked. "I got a headache, a real bad one." Nikki said. "You get these often?" Mark asked. "No, just sometimes." Nikki said. Mark figured whenever she had to deal with that bitch mother of hers. Nikki got up. "I got to get these pictures developed." She said. Mark put his hand on her arm. "Let me help you get rid of that headache." Mark said. "How?" Nikki asked. Mark led her over to the couch. He sat down sideways and pulled her sit between his legs. Mark pulled her back till she was lying against him. He put his hands on the sides of her head and started massaging. He ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp. Nikki sighed and started to relax. He moved his hands down to her shoulders massaging the muscles and loosening them up. "Feel good Darlin?" Mark asked. "Yes." Nikki said in a sleepy voice. Mark turned her side ways so she was sitting in his lap and laid one arm across her waist and continued to massage her neck with the other. Nikki laid her head against his chest and was soon asleep. Mark looked down at her sleeping. He had to rethink his plans with her, which up till now had been to get her in his bed. After what he heard, he couldn't do that. He needed to take his time with her. She was emotionally fragile right now. He would slow things down with her, for now. 


	13. chapter 13

                                                                         Nikki knocked at Mark's hotel door. She had brought his pictures for him to look over. She had just left Glen's room after giving him his pictures. Marks door flew open. He had on a pair of sweats and nothing else. Nikki's eyes went wide at the site of his bare chest. Damn he was fine. She seen from his rumpled hair, he had been asleep. "Ya better have a good excuse for waking me up." Mark growled. "Oh don't be a grump. You got to be at the area in a while anyway." Nikki said. Nikki remembered how he had massaged her head this morning and she had fallen asleep on him. He had let her sleep for a while, and when she woke, her headache was gone. He had been uncharacteristically nice to her. "I brought your pictures; get them back to me tonight." Nikki said. Mark took the pictures. "Fine, now get, I can still get an hour of sleep." Mark growled at her. "Well excuse me, you old grouch." Nikki said. Mark shut the door. "Damn he can be such a pain" Nikki thought.

                                                                           Mark fell back on the bed. He hated being woke up. Leave it to Nikki to disturb his nap. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Images of her filled his mind. Maybe he should have pulled her in here to nap with him. Mark smiled. "Okay stop it Mark, remember go slow with her" Mark told himself. He   rolled to his side and went back to sleep.

                                                                            Nikki was sitting on the floor at ringside watching Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michael's going over some moves together. She snapped a few shots here and there. It was a couple of hours before the fans started coming in. "Hey Nikki." Shawn yelled at her. Nikki looked up. "Here's a great picture for you."  Shawn said striking a sexy pose for her. Nikki laughed and snapped a picture. Shawn and Jeff jumped out of the ring and sat down beside her. "I hear you doing a shoot of Paul tomorrow." Shawn said. "Yes." Nikki said. "Well be careful, He's a psycho." Shawn said. "I can handle him, I'm a psycho too and probably worse than him." Nikki said. "Oh I don't believe that, a pretty little thing like you?" Shawn said. "Looks can be deceiving." Nikki said. "Say, want to have dinner tonight?" Jeff asked. "No thanks. I'm going home and going straight to bed." Nikki said. "Okay, maybe we can go out in charlotte?" Jeff said. "Okay." Nikki said. "Come on, were going to show you some wrestling moves." Shawn said. Him and Jeff pulled her up and lifted her into the ring. Nikki laughed. "Okay. Show me how to kick some ass." Nikki said.

                                                                           Mark walked down toward the ring and stopped short at what he saw. Nikki was lying on Shawn's chest trying to pin him. Jeff was on the mat doing the count. Shawn suddenly flipped and put her in a pin. Mark heard the sound of her laughter which sent strange sensations down his spine. He stalked up to the ring. "Nikki, I don't think Vince would be happy if you got hurt horsing around." Mark said angrily. Shawn looked at Mark and grinned. From the looks of things, The Deadman had designs on Little Miss Nikki. "Don't worry Mark, were not going to let her get hurt." Shawn said. "Shawn, she could very easily fall wrong or something. Nikki, get your ass out of that ring." Mark said. Nikki flipped over to her stomach and raised herself on her elbows to look at Mark. "What crawled up your ass? Oh that's right, that's your normal personality." Nikki said sarcastically. Mark gave her a warning look. "I aint in the mood for your smart mouth." Mark said. Shawn and Jeff were looking at each other and grinning. It was obvious Mark liked her; he just had a really stupid way of showing it. "We got to go." Shawn said. He and Jeff climbed out of the ring, and walked up the ramp. Nikki was still lying on her stomach staring at Mark. "Little girl, you could get hurt playing around like that." Mark said glaring at her. "Yes daddy." Nikki said in a smart tone. Mark flushed. "Stop being a smart ass." Mark said. "Well you stop telling me what to do, you overgrown idiot." Nikki said getting up. "You need someone to tell ya what to do, you don't have any sense!" Mark shouted. Nikki slid out of the ring and grabbed her camera and case. She headed up the ramp. "Don't walk off from me when I'm talking to you!" Mark shouted. Nikki turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're pushing your luck girl!" Mark shouted after her. Nikki turned her back on him and left. "Stubborn, hard headed brat." Mark mumbled to himself. "Lord that girl drove him to distraction" Mark thought.

                                                                      "God he was so bossy" Nikki thought. She smiled in spite of her self. She was starting to get used to these little sparing matches of there's and truth be told, she enjoyed them on a certain level. Nobody had ever challenged her like Mark did. The truth was no one had ever got under her skin the way Mark had, and he was starting to grow on her. She could admit it to herself, if not to anyone else, She liked Mark. 


	14. chapter 14

                                                                         John sat on his couch drinking a beer. He flipped on the TV. Wrestling was starting. He had just two more weeks before the doctors released him, and he would be back to wrestling himself. He couldn't wait. He had been injured a couple of months ago, a knee injury. He felt ready to go back, but the doctors insisted on the time frame for recovery. He drank his beer and watched wishing he was back now.

                                                                     Nikki reloaded her camera at ringside. She was getting some great shots tonight. Mark's match was up next, he was wrestling Batista. She hoped Mark beat him good, Nikki didn't like Batista, he gave her the creeps. Nikki got closer to ringside and took some shots of Batista as he came down and into the ring. He leaned over the ropes and leered at her. "Get lost bitch." She said to him. He frowned and turned back to the ring. Mark's music hit and the crowd went wild. Nikki could understand why. He looked awesome. He slowed down when he rode past her. He gave her a not to happy look, she guessed he was still pissed about this afternoon. Nikki grinned and winked at him. Mark looked surprised as hell. Nikki just laughed and snapped a couple of pictures of him. Mark got in the ring and the match began. Mark was doing great. He was dominating the match. Nikki got a shot of him giving Batista a boot to the face. Mark was defiantly going to win, that is until Ric flair interfered. He came running out and threw a chair up to Batista. When Mark turned around, Batista hit him in the forehead with the chair, the problem was a bolt on the side of the chair caught him right on the forehead and split him wide open. Even Batista looked shocked. Mark went down cold. Nikki didn't even think, she pulled off her shirt she had over her tank top and jumped in the ring, running to Mark. She pressed down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Nikki looked down there was blood everywhere. "Come on Mark, be okay." She whispered.

                                                              "Damn, Mark was really fucked up." John thought. He wondered who that little girl was that jumped in the ring to help him. John listened to the commentary. "King look our newest photographer has jumped in the ring to help The Undertaker." JR said. "Yea, Makes you wonder what's going on there?" King said. "King I don't think it means anything's going on, she's just trying to help till the medics get here." JR said. "Well you know who she is, don't you JR?" King asked. "Yes, we were lucky to get her here at the WWE. She's Nikki Westfield, one of the most renowned photographers in the world. She's made a name for herself for one so young." JR said. "Her mother is none other than Monica Westfield Brogan, one of the wealthiest women in the world, and one of the most beautiful too." King said. 

                                                                  John spewed his beer all over the place. The sounds of the commentary were lost to him. He stared at the beautiful young girl on the screen. In his head all he heard was a little voice.  "Daddy please don't go, don't leave me."  Tears ran down Johns face as he looked at her. It was his little Nikki, his baby girl. She was working for the WWE. He felt guilt clawing his insides. She wasn't little anymore. She was grown. She probably didn't even remember him. He sat there long after wrestling went off. He had to figure out what he was going to do.

                                                              Mark lay in the medic's office cussing and struggling to get up. "Mark you idiot. You're got to have that stapled." Glen said trying to hold him still. "No, I'm going to kill that damn Batista, Fucking let me up." Mark yelled. "Hell Nikki should have just let you bleed to death, you stubborn ass." Glen said. "What the hell are ya talking about?" Mark asked. "Nikki's the one who jumped up in the ring and stopped the bleeding, till the medics could get there." Glen said. Mark was floored, "why would she do that?" he wondered. Nikki walked in the room. "What's all the yelling about?" Nikki asked. "This dumb ass won't let them staple his head." Glen said exasperated. Nikki walked over beside Mark and looked down at him. Hey tough guy, what's wrong afraid of a few staples?" Nikki asked grinning. "Don't need em." Mark growled. "Mark I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but that looks really disgusting. You don't get that fixed; I have a feeling it's going to cut down on the number of dates you get. Besides you don't want what little bit of brains you got spilling out, do you?" Nikki said. "Smart ass." Mark grumbled. "Always." Nikki said grinning. Nikki picked up his big hand in her small one. "Let them staple it, please?" Nikki said. Mark looked up at her and squeezed her small hand that was tucked into his. "Fuck, go ahead doc." Mark said. Glen watched in amazement as Mark laid there as meek as a kitten and let the doctor staple his forehead. The doc got done and went to get Mark some pain medicine. "Nikki, why did you jump in the ring and help me?" Mark asked. Nikki looked at him. "Well let's see, you get laid out on your ass, not able to speak or bitch at me, that is an opportunity I couldn't pass on." Nikki said smiling down at him. Mark reached up with one finger and caressed her cheek. "Thank you." He whispered. Nikki bent down to his ear. "I was scared to death; I promised I would be nicer to you if you were all right. Do you think I can take that back now?" she whispered. Mark burst out laughing. Glen smiled wondering what she had told him. "No way little girl, I'm holding ya to it." Mark said in amusement. The doctor came back in and gave the pills to Nikki. "He can take two of these once you get him in bed. Wake him very two hours tonight to see if he wakes alright and check his eyes for dilatation." The doctor said. "Whoa now, hold on. I can take care of myself." Mark protested trying to grab the pills from Nikki. Nikki put them in her pocket. "Shut up, Mark. I'll just leave the connecting door open. I'll check on you every couple of hours, no big deal." Nikki said.  "Don't tell me to shut up." Mark snapped. Nikki rolled her eyes. She took Mark's hand and helped him set up. "Come on Glen; help me get him to the truck." Nikki said. Glen got on one side and Nikki on the other and they headed for her truck.


	15. chapter 15

                                                                       Mark sat on the bed. His head was throbbing. "Nikki you sure you can handle him. I can stay tonight and leave in the morning. "I'll be fine, go ahead. I know you're eager to get home to your family." Nikki said. Glen went over to Mark. "Don't give her a hard time, or I'll put another knot on your head when I get back." Glen said. "Go the hell on, before I kick your ass." Mark said. Glen laughed and he went over and dropped a kiss on Nikki's head. "I'll see you Sunday night." Glen said. "Okay." Nikki said and gave him a hug. Glen left and Nikki went over to Mark. "You hungry?" Nikki asked. "No, I just want a shower and those pain pills." Mark said. She got a glass of water and gave him two of the pain pills. Mark swallowed them and handed her the glass back. She sat it down. "Do you need help to shower?" Nikki asked. Mark looked at her like she was crazy. "I can shower by my self dammit, I'm not a child." He snapped. "You know the only reason, I don't punch you is because your injured, grumpy." Nikki said. She sat down in the chair and turned on the TV while Mark stumbled his way to the bathroom. She picked up the phone and ordered her some dinner. She heard a crash from the bathroom and went to see what happened. "Mark was leaning on the sink, looking pale. "I got dizzy; I knocked some stuff over when I grabbed the sink." He said. "Okay Mr. Badass, sit your ass down." Nikki ordered. Mark lowered himself to sit on the toilet. "Lift your arms." Nikki ordered. Mark did and she carefully pulled his shirt over his head. She kneeled down and untied his boots and pulled them off his feet. "Stand up and hold on to my shoulders." Nikki said. Nikki undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and slid them over his hips. "Sit." Nikki said. She pulled them off his legs. He was sitting there in his boxers. She reached in the shower and turned it on and adjusted the hot water. She gathered up his dirty clothes. "Can you manage the rest?" Nikki asked. "Yea." Mark said. He was awfully quite. She went and put up the clothes and got him some clean sweats. Room service came and she put the tray on the table and went back to check on Mark. She heard the shower turn off and stuck her hand behind the curtain with a towel. "Call me when you get the sweats on." Nikki said. Nikki left the door open so she could hear if he fell. "Okay, I'm dressed." Mark yelled. Nikki went in and he was leaning on the wall, he looked ready to fall out. "Mark, sit down, your hair is wet and you got your bandage wet." Nikki said. Nikki went and got the extra bandages the doc had given her. She stood in front of Mark and pealed the bandage off. "Hold on, I want to see it." Mark said. He stood up unsteadily and looked in the mirror. "Fuck I look like Frankenstein or something." Mark said.  "Oh yeah. God your scaring me, cover it up, before I pass out from fright." Nikki said. Mark looked over at her and seen the smile on her face and amusement in her eyes. He smiled back at her. "I guess I'm acting like a baby." Mark said. "Even if you had a huge scar on your head, you would still be the most beautiful man I ever seen." Nikki said. "Oh lord why did I let that pop out?' Nikki thought. Mark looked at her. "That so?" He asked grinning at her. Nikki blushed. "Sit!" She said. Mark sat back down and she put another bandage on it, gently pushing his hair out of the way. Mark smiled. Here he had her standing in between his legs and he felt too bad to make a move on her. Nikki grabbed a towel and gently rubbed his hair till it was dry. She combed it back. "There, come on and get to bed." She said. She helped him to the bed and he lay back on the pillows, sighing. She pulled a light cover over him. She picked up the tray and went to set on the other side of the bed. Mark lay there with his eyes closed until the smell of the food hit him. He opened his eyes. "What ya eating?" He asked. "Chicken soup. Want some?" She asked. He propped himself up some. "Well a couple of bites." Mark said. Nikki smiled, she knew once he smelled it he would want some. She pulled out a napkin and spread it across his chest. She got on her knees right beside him and then grabbed the soup and sat back on her heels. She lifted a spoonful. "Open." Nikki said. He did and Nikki slid it deftly in his mouth without spilling a drop. He was going to complain he could feed himself, but Mark had never had anyone feed him or for that matter take care of him the way she had tonight. It felt damn good, so he just sat back and enjoyed it. She sat and fed him half a bowl. "I'm done." He said. Nikki took the napkin and wiped his mouth. She sat the tray on the table. "I'm going to my room for a minute." she said. Mark watched her leave. He didn't want her to go anywhere. A minute later she reappeared carrying some clothes. "I'm going to shower." Nikki said. Mark nodded and lay back on the pillows again. Mark opened his eyes when he heard her come in. She had on a Pooh bear night gown and her long hair in two braids. She looked adorable. Mark wanted to pull her in beside him and sleep with her tucked beside him. "Damn Mark ya must have got hit harder than ya thought, what's up with this warm and fuzzy shit?" Mark thought. Nikki turned out the light and went to the bed and pulled up the covers to his chest. Mark grabbed her hand. "Nikki, thank ya for taking care of me, I know I'm a pain in the ass." Mark said. Nikki just smiled. She reached down and pushed his hair off his forehead. "Get some sleep. I'm going to sit here and watch TV for a while." Nikki said. Mark nodded and closed his eyes. Nikki went and sat in the chair but she watched him not the TV. Finally she too nodded off to sleep.


	16. chapter 16

                                                                          Nikki awoke to the alarm she had set. She got up out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. She turned off the alarm she turned on the bedside light. Mark was sleeping so good, she hated to wake him, but it was doctor's orders. "Mark, wake up." She said. He didn't budge. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Mark wake up." She said a little louder. Mark groaned and his eyes opened a little and from the look in them he wasn't happy. "Leave me the hell alone." He snapped. "Mark the doc said I got to wake you every two hours." Nikki said. "I don't give a damn what the doctor said. You are the most aggravating person I ever met Nikki, I'm fine. Get in your own room and get the hell out of mine. If ya wake me again, you'll be sorry." Mark snapped. God Knows Nikki wasn't a sensitive person and her and Mark had plenty of arguments, but this really hurt her feelings. She had only been trying to help. Nikki hung her head and walked over to her room. Mark's head was pounding. He felt like someone was drilling in it. He sat on the edge of the bed holding his head. God why did Nikki have to wake him up? It slowly sank in that he had been really nasty to her; Nikki had been nothing but sweet to him, taking care of him when he didn't have anyone else. He was always a grump when he first woke up and the killer headache wasn't helping his mood. Mark sighed and mentally kicked him self. He got unsteadily to his feet and headed to her room, the connecting door was till open. He grabbed it when he got to it. Her room was dark and took a minute for his eyes to adjust. She was lying in the bed. He walked over slowly and sat on the bed. "Nikki?" He said. "Yea, do you need your medicine? I'll get it for you." Nikki said.  What bothered Mark the most was the fact that Nikki hadn't chewed his ass good for yelling at her. That wasn't like her. "Yea I do, but first I want to say I'm sorry for yelling. I'm always a bear when I wake up and this headache just made it worse." Mark said. "It's okay." Nikki said quietly. She got up and helped him back to his room. She sat him on the bed. "I'll get your medicine." Nikki said. Mark looked up and seen her face was wet. He snagged her arm and pulled her down on his lap. Nikki looked down refusing to look at him. Mark wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her face up to look at him. Mark saw the tears streaking her face. He lifted his finger and wiped them off her face. "Aw hell little girl, I done made ya cry. I'm sorry. I'm such a dumb bastard. I never meant to make ya cry. You're a tough little thing; sometimes I just say anything to ya." Mark said and pulled her head to rest under his chin. He stroked her back tenderly. "You're just a little girl under all that bluster, a sweet little girl." Mark said. He kissed her sweetly on top of the head. Nikki felt so cherished in his arms. She didn't want to move. For once his endearment didn't bother her. She moved out of his arms and got his medicine and a glass of water. She handed them to Mark and watched him take the pills. She took the glass and set it on the table. "Come to bed with me." Mark said. "No, I can't." Nikki said backing up. "I just want ya to sleep with me, nothing else." Mark said staring at her intently. "Talk to me for a while." Mark said. Nikki went to the other side of the bed and climbed in. They lay side by side not touching. "Nikki, tell me about yourself, I don't know much about, just what ya read in the papers." Mark said. "Not much to tell, I had the best toys, the best clothes, the best schools, I was a spoiled brat. Isn't that what everyone says? I had a privileged life." Nikki said. "That's not who you are." Mark said quietly. "That's what you thought. You and everybody else judges me before they know me." Nikki said. "I was wrong." Mark said turning on his side. "What the great Undertaker wrong, never." Nikki said. Mark reached out running his finger up and down her arm lightly. "Yea I was wrong." Mark said. Marks touch was gentle and Nikki relaxed under it. "Don't get me wrong. You got a real smart mouth on ya and yea you can be a real brat when ya want to be. You make me crazy sometimes. I like you Nikki. You're a real sweet little girl; ya just spend lot of time trying to hide it." Mark said. "You're a control freak, and your bossy and it drives me crazy when you tell me what to do, but I like you too." Nikki said turning to smile at him. "You do know, I'm still going to be the same old me, I'm not going to let you run over me, just because we're friends." Nikki said. Mark grinned. "I kinda figured that. I guess I'm getting used to ya, I like that fiery temper of yours, sometimes." He said chuckling.  They lay there together for a long time not saying anything. Mark continued to stroke her arm. He looked over at her and seen she had fallen asleep. He rested his hand on her arm and let sleep over take him.

                                                                     John lay in the bed. He would be back in two weeks. Two weeks and he would be able to see his baby. He had made a decision. He was going to tell her who he was and let the chips fall where they may. There was no telling what Monica had told her. God she was a bitch. He couldn't regret her though, she had given him Nikki. God he had loved that little girl. He had just started in wrestling back then, trying to make a name for his self. Nikki had been his shelter, his harbor. No matter what kind of week he had, Nikki would come running up to him, throwing those little arms around his neck. She was always happy to see him He remembered her sweet little Voice. "I love you daddy."  John's heart twisted painfully in his chest. Then that damn bitch had taken it all away from him. He thought of the years he had missed with her. He should have kidnapped her and took her away from that bitch. John sighed. Soon Baby girl, he thought. He would try to make up for all the time, if she would let him.


	17. chapter 17

 Mark became aware of moaning. H e looked over and seen that Nikki seemed to be in the grips of a bad dream.

"No daddy, don't leave me." Nikki moaned in her sleep.

Mark reached over and pulled her next to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nikki, wake up. You're having a bad dream." Mark said gently pushing the hair out of her face.

Nikki's eyes opened and she found her staring into Mark's green eyes. Mark caressed her cheek and bent down to place a light kiss on her head.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

Nikki nodded. "Just a bad dream." Nikki said.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said.

Nikki lay there in his arms. She didn't try to move away. She didn't want to ever move out of his arms.

"How's your head?" Nikki asked.

"Its fine, down to a dull roar now." Mark said.

"I better get up, I don't think I can go back to sleep." Nikki said moving to get up.

Mark held her tight, not letting her go.

"I bet you can, just lay here with me." Mark said.

He flipped over on his back and pulled her next to him. Nikki put her head on his chest and wrapped a arm around his waist.

"What? You're not going to argue with me? Are you sick?" Mark asked laughing.

"Yea well don't get used to it. I'm just comfortable and I don't want to move, if I did you couldn't stop me." Nikki said

"That so, Darlin?" Mark asked amused.

"Yes it is." Nikki said closing her eyes.

Mark cradled her head and stoked it hoping to relax her so she could get a couple more hours of sleep. He felt her breath stirring on his chest. Damn she felt so good in his arms. What the hell was happening to him? Nikki brought out feelings in him that were scaring him.

"Nikki, are you still awake?" Mark asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I want a kiss." He said. 

"Oh you do? Do you?" Nikki asked amused.

"Yea so haul your ass up here." Mark said.

"This whole bossy thing is going to get your ass kicked." Nikki threatened. 

Mark pulled her on top of his chest until she was lying face to face on top of him.

"Stop your arguing woman, and do what I told ya." Mark said.

Nikki stared into his eyes and lost all willpower. She lowered her mouth to his. He lips touched his and it felt like liquid fire. Mark moaned and cradled the back of her head sliding his tongue between her parted lips. He moved his tongue over every surface in her mouth tasting and teasing. Nikki groaned and pushed her tongue to meet his. Nikki moved her hips unconsciously against his. She gasped when she felt his hard on pressing against her. Nikki broke the kiss and tried to move away. Mark held her still. He looked in her eyes. He set her off of him and turned and put his arm lightly around her.

"Look at me Nikki." Mark said.

Nikki looked up at him.

"I wouldn't ever hurt ya." He said and kissed her cheek.

Nikki kissed him back.

"I know." Nikki said.   
"I got to get up. I got to get my camera loaded and get ready for Paul's photo shoot." Nikki said.

Mark didn't say anything. He was going to hang around downstairs today to make sure Paul didn't try any funny shit.

"The doc doesn't want you driving, so if you're headed to Charlotte, you're kind of stuck with me." Nikki said.

"Well that's fine with me little girl." Mark said smiling.

"Do you feel well enough to pack your stuff or do you want me to do it?" Nikki asked.

"I can manage.  Go do what ya got to do. I'll order some breakfast." Mark said.

Nikki kissed him lightly on the lips and got up. Mark watched her disappear in her room. He got up and slowly got dressed. He was feeling better and the headache wasn't as bad. He packed up his stuff while he waited for breakfast. Nikki came in with her bags and dumped them by the door. Their breakfast arrived and they sat down and ate.

"Do you need your pain pills?" Nikki asked.

"No, I'm fine right now. I may take two before we hit the road." Mark said.

"Okay, I got to get going. I got to drop your and Glens' pictures off to Vince before I head downstairs." Nikki said.

Mark watched her leave and grinned. Did she actually think he was going to leave her alone with Paul? He called someone to take the bags down to Nikki's truck.  

Nikki knocked at Vince's door. Vince opened the door. 

"Hi Nikki." Vince said.

"Hello. I got Mark and Glen's Pictures for the magazine." Nikki said and handed him the envelope.

"Well if there any thing like the rest you gave me, I'm sure there great." Vince said smiling.

"I doing Paul's shoot this morning. I'll have the photos for you when you get to Charlotte." Nikki said.

"Okay, by the way how's Mark this morning?" Vince said.

"He's got a killer headache, but other than that he's fine." Nikki said.

"Good, I hope the doc won't keep him out long." Vince said.

"Well if he's does like the doc says and rest, it shouldn't be any longer than a week." Nikki said.

"Great, that is good news." Vince said.

"Well I have to get going. I'll see you in Charlotte." Nikki said.

"Okay, have a safe trip." Vince said.

Nikki set up her cameras and pulled down some backdrops.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." 

Nikki turned around and found Paul right behind her.

"Let's get started." Nikki said.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to get started." Paul said giving her a slick smile.

"Listen; get your mind out of the gutter. It's not happening. Let's get these pictures taken." Nikki said in a sharp voice.

Paul just grinned.

She told him where to stand and how to pose. Nikki had to admit he was easy to work with. He knew how to pose and the photos looked good. She took up two rolls of film and figured that was enough. 

 "Okay were done." Nikki said.

Paul came up behind her. 

"Oh no we aren't done baby." Paul said grinning evilly 


	18. chapter 18

Paul put his hands on Nikki's shoulders and pulled her against him. Nikki whirled around to face him.

"Oh hell no, you didn't just put your hands on me you bastard." Nikki said.

Nikki brought her knee up hard into his crotch. Paul screamed and grabbed his nuts. Nikki drew back her fist and punched him in the nose, busting it.

"Don't you ever touch me again you fucker." Nikki said in a deadly voice.

"Now get out of here." Nikki said.

Paul stumbled to the door using his shirt to try to stop his nose from bleeding.

Mark was sitting outside the door, thinking maybe he should go in and check on Nikki, when the door opened and Paul stumbled out limping and holding a busted nose.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mark asked.

"That little bitch in there. All I did was try to make out with her and she kicked me in the balls and busted my nose." Paul said

Mark stood up and grabbed Paul by the throat.

"I'm going to kill you boy." Mark growled.

Mark picked him up and slammed him on the floor. Paul fell hard and just lay there. Mark went to pull him up for more, when Nikki came out.

"Mark what in the hell are you doing?" Nikki demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I'm kicking his punk ass." Mark said.

"Drop him right now!" Nikki yelled.

Mark looked at her.

"I said now mister." Nikki repeated.

Mark dropped him and Paul scuttled off as fast as he could.

"Just what in the hell do you think your doing?" Nikki asked.

"He put his hands on you. I was teaching him a lesson." Mark said.

"I took care of it. I told you I can take care of my self. I don't need anyone watching over me. Maybe I didn't make my self clear." Nikki said her voice rising.

"Watch the attitude little girl, I was just trying to watch out for you." Mark said starting to get angry his self.

"I can take care of my self. Just butt out of my business." Nikki said.

"Fine brat, if I see someone attacking you, I won't lift a finger." Mark snapped.

"Good." Nikki snapped.

Nikki got out her cell phone and called one of the crew.

"You can get some one to load up these backdrops now." She said.

She hung up the phone.

"Our stuff is already in the truck." Mark said. 

Nikki nodded. 

"I guess we can take off then." She said.

Mark followed her out to the truck. He climbed in and shut the door. 

Well I guess it will be a quite trip since she's pissed he thought.

Nikki got in and started the truck.

"Do you want to take your medicine?" Nikki asked.

"Yea, I got a killer headache." Mark said.

Nikki handed him two pills and pulled a drink out of her back pack, she had got out of the machine for him. Mark swallowed the pills.

"Thanks." He said.

They drove along in silence for miles. Mark couldn't stand it. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Nikki, I was just worried about you. I didn't want anything to happen to ya, Stop being so stubborn." Mark said trying to reason with her.

"Are you through with the lecture, dad?" Nikki said smartly.

Mark was seething. She could be such a smart ass. Well let her. He would take care of her ass once they stopped. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Nikki looked over at him sleeping. He was so pushy and bossy. He drove her crazy acting like she needed someone taking care of her. She sighed. The man made her crazy.

Nikki stopped in Maryland and decided to get something to eat.

"Mark wake up." Nikki said.

Mark opened his eyes.

"Where are we at?" He asked. 

"Maryland. I need a break, and I thought we could both eat." Nikki said.

Mark nodded. Nikki started to get out of the truck and Mark grabbed her arm.

"I wasn't real crazy about your smart comment earlier." Mark said.

"Mark you know how I feel. I am Independent. I don't need a keeper. Besides I was mostly worried, I was afraid you would get hurt. I mean you're supposed to be resting, not choke slamming people. What if you had busted your head open again or something?" Nikki said.

"You were worried about me?" Mark asked.

"Well yeah, duh." Nikki said smiling.

Mark grinned. "You really kicked his ass, good." Mark said.

"I told you I know how to take care of my self." Nikki said grinning at him.

Mark started laughing. "Triple H got his ass kicked by a girl." Mark said.

"Uhh I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I was you, just remember, if you piss me off I can kick your ass too." Nikki said in amusement.

"You would have to get up pretty early in the morning to get the drop on me the way you did him little girl and then when I got up and got a hold of you, ya wouldn't be sitting comfortable for a good while." Mark threatened. 

To Mark's surprise, Nikki started laughing. She leaned over and gave him a hug. Then she put her lips right next to his ear.

"It's kind of hard to be scared of some one you had to help take a shower and feed. The whole "I'm the scary Undertaker' thing just isn't working no more." Nikki whispered in Mark's ear. Mark was trying his best to look mad but he felt the smile spreading across his face. Nikki pulled back and looked at him.

"What is that a smile I see? No way. You better stop that, now that's scaring me." Nikki said laughing.

Mark gave up and joined in the laughter. God she affected him the way no one ever had. He loved the way she joked and kidded with him. She made him laugh, hell she made him happy.

"Come on, I'm starving." Nikki said.

Nikki got out and Mark hopped out. Mark snagged her hand as she walked by.

"Wanna hold hands?" Mark said grinning at her.

Nikki giggled. "Yea sure." Nikki said.

Mark looked down at Nikki. He wasn't sure where this was going with her, But hell if he wasn't going to enjoy the ride.


	19. chapter 19

Mark and Nikki got into Charlotte at 4:00Am Thursday morning. Mark watched Nikki drag into the hotel, she was exhausted. The doc had said no driving for him for a couple of days, so Nikki had to do all the driving and she had insisted on driving straight through.

"Darlin, you look like your going to pass out. I'm sorry you had to do all the driving." Mark said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Its not you fault, Doctor's orders." Nikki said leaning against his side.

They went to the front desk.

"We want two rooms, connecting rooms." Mark said.

"Okay sir, Hold on just a moment and I'll see what we have." The clerk said going to the computer.

Nikki looked up at Mark questionably, but didn't dispute what he said. She wondered why he got connecting rooms or maybe she did know she just didn't want to think about it to hard. Mark didn't say anything. He just dropped a kiss on her head and tightened his arm around her. The clerk came back.

"I have two connecting rooms available on the fourth floor, rooms 404 and 406" The clerk said.

"Well take them." Mark said.

The clerk sent for a bag boy to take their luggage up.

Nikki took a shower and pulled on a large t-shirt. She was exhausted, but she needed to talk to Mark before she went to bed. The connecting door was open, so she walked in to his room. Mark was lying on the bed in sweats. Mark held out his hand to her when he seen her. Nikki took hit and he pulled her down for a quick kiss. Nikki climbed over him and sat cross legged facing him.

"Mark we need to talk." Nikki said.

"About what?" Mark asked.

"I feel like there is some things I need to tell you. I'm big on honesty and I'm really starting to like you." Nikki said blushing a little.

"I want everything to be upfront between us." Nikki said.

Mark took her hand.

"Go ahead Nikki, you can tell me anything.

"I came to WWE to find my father. He was a wrestler and I thought maybe I could track him down." Nikki said.

Mark heard the pain in her voice. He squeezed her hand.

"I don't remember a whole lot about him, just impressions mostly; I don't even know his name. I remember his voice mostly." Nikki said.

"Have you had any luck? Maybe I can help." Mark said.

"I think maybe its John Bradshaw, I'm not sure. He looks the way I remember my daddy, but I'm not sure. I will be sure when I meet him, hear his voice." Nikki said.

Mark was shocked. Bradshaw was his friend, had been for years. He couldn't imagine him just dumping his kid. But then you never know about people.

"Do you want a relationship with him?" Mark asked.

"Hell no, I hate him. He lied to me, He abandoned me. I want to tell him what a worthless piece of shit he is for leaving me with that crazy woman for all those years." Nikki said hotly. 

Mark was shocked by the pure hatred in Nikki's voice. It was obvious she was very bitter, but then after the conversation he had over heard between her and her mother, she had every reason to be.

"I'll help you anyway I can Nikki." Mark said.

Nikki looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Is there anything else?" Mark said still holding on to her hand.

Nikki laid down beside him and put her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. Mark put his arm around her.

"I was molested by my stepfather when I was twelve." Nikki said.

Mark held her in his arms while she told him what had happened. She gave him the details. Mark's heart broke while she told him what had happened. He rubbed her back while she talked, not saying anything just holding her. Marks blood was boiling, he had the urge to find the son of a bitch and kill him. Nikki stopped talking and just laid there in his arms.

"I'm sorry Nikki for all the pain you've been through." Mark said.

"I don't want you to think I'm scared of you or anything because of what happened. I'm not. I learned to deal with it. I still have bad dreams sometimes. But its part of who I am." Nikki said.

"I'm so sleepy." Nikki said yawning.

"Well talk more tomorrow. Get some sleep. Will  ya sleep here with me?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Nikki said. She cuddled closer to him.

 Suddenly Nikki sat up and placed a kiss on his lips. Mark caught her to him and returned the kiss. Nikki giggled and sank back down next to him and went almost instantly to sleep. Mark watched her sleep. "Little girl, your worming your way in my heart and I don't know what the hell to do about it." Mark whispered. Truth was Mark was scared to death. He had never felt this way about anyone. Mark sighed and closed his eyes. He would worry about it tomorrow.


	20. chapter 20

Nikki woke up to find during the night she had somehow shifted. She was curled close to Mark and her head was on his stomach. She rubbed her face against his firm stomach. He had a fine covering of auburn hair on his chest and stomach. She ran her hand over it loving the feel of it. Nikki traced the letters of the Tat on his stomach. Nikki pressed her lips to his stomach placing small kisses in various spots.

"Little girl, ya keep that up your going to be in a world of trouble." Mark said in a husky voice.

Mark reached down and cradled her head in his large hand. Nikki looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning. I think this is the first time I ever seen you wake up with a smile on your face. Now I know how to wake you up." Nikki said grinning.

"Yea that's definitely on my top ten list of how to be woke up." Mark said.

"What time is it?" Nikki asked. 

Mark looked at his watch.

"Its noon." He said.

"I guess I better get up." Nikki said stretching. 

"What's your hurry? You got three days to get your pictures developed. Let's be lazy and spend the day in bed. I'll order us some room service." Mark said propping some pillows up and sitting up against the headboard.

"I tell you what. Order lunch, we'll spend a couple of hours goofing off, then I have a few errands to run." Nikki said.

Mark frowned. "I guess if that's the best you can do." He said.

"Oh there's the Mark I know. The big ole, grumpy, mean, papa bear." Nikki said and started tickling his ribs.

"Hey stop it brat." Mark said trying hard not to laugh.

"Ah ha. The Undertaker is ticklish, wait till this gets out." Nikki said still tickling him.

Mark was laughing as he grabbed her and pinned her hands above her head. He leaned his body lightly over hers to hold her still.

"Now you're in trouble brat." Mark growled at her.

Nikki was still giggling. 

"What are you going to do to me, Mark?" She asked laughing.

Mark growled at buried his face in her neck tickling her with his goatee and mustache till she was laughing hysterically. 

"Okay Mark, I give up." Nikki said trying to catch her breath.

Mark pulled back grinning and let her go.

"You, big bully." She said grinning.

"That's right and don't forget it." Mark said. 

Mark grabbed the phone and ordered them some lunch. Then he came back and sat down on the bed. Nikki came up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders rubbing them.

"How's you're head this morning?" she asked.

"Better, mmm that feels good." Mark said as she rubbed his shoulders and neck.

"Mark, can I ask you something?" Nikki asked.

Nikki moved her hands to the nape of his neck massaging. 

"Mmm, yea sure." He said sounding relaxed.

"How many times have you been married?" Nikki asked.

"Twice." He answered.

"Why did you get a divorce?" Nikki asked.

"Well I was real young the first time, I thought I was in love, I was just in heat. Things went bad quick. I can be a real asshole in case you hadn't noticed." Mark said in amusement.

Nikki moved her hands to his head massaging his scalp. Mark leaned back into her hands.

"Damn that feels good." Mark said.

"My second marriage was not so long ago. She was young. She thought she was marrying the Undertaker, not me. She was disillusioned by all the traveling, she hated it. So she decided to stay at home, she hated being alone. She said I was a controlling bastard when I was around, which I am. While I was on the road, she found her a nice safe banker to fuck, ended up divorcing me and marrying him. I hear they got a kid now." Mark said.

Nikki heard the bitterness in his voice.

"Do you still love her?" Nikki asked in a quite voice.

"No, I'm not sure if I ever did. I thought it was my chance to settle down maybe start a family. It just didn't work out." Mark said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Foods here, Get your ass under them covers, I'd hate to have to beat some waiter for gawking at you." Mark said.

Nikki rolled her eyes but did as he said.

Mark opened the door and took the tray and set it down at the table. He tipped the waiter and he left. Mark came over to the bed.

"Now that was a real good girl. See it aint so hard doing what I say is it?" Mark asked grinning.

Nikki picked up the pillow off the bed and whacked him as hard as she could and fell back laughing. Mark picked her up and carried her over to the table and sat down with her in his lap.

"I knew it was too good to be true, I'll have to start your training all over again." Mark said picking at her.

Nikki picked up the plate of fruit and started eating.

"I can't be trained Mark, it's hopeless." Nikki said popping a grape in his mouth.

"I know that girl. I think I'll keep you anyway." Mark said laughing.

Nikki just smiled. I'll definitely be keeping you." She thought.


	21. chapter 21

Nikki went in the bookstore. She was looking for something specific. She thought back to the last few days with Mark. She loved being with him, even if he was so bossy sometimes. She found the section she was looking for. She went through several books looking through them. She picked up another one. She opened it and her eyes got big, hell this one had illustrations. She looked at the cover "everything you need to know about sex'. Yea this ought to do it. It wasn't that she didn't know anything. She just didn't know a lot. Nikki was doing what she always did when she wanted to know more about something. She read and studied till she was an expert. Nikki was a virgin, not because she thought there was anything wrong with sex. She had just never met anyone before she wanted to have sex with. She definitely wanted to have sex with Mark; she just wasn't sure on the when. She was going to make sure she knew what she was doing when she did. Nikki purchased the book and left the store. Next she went to a piercing shop. She had been meaning to get her tongue pierced for a while, now seemed like a good as time as any. And she was sure Mark would find it interesting.

Nikki came out. She stopped in front of a mirror and stuck her tongue out. Cool she thought. She had just got a small stud, but it looked good. Now, on to the jewelry store. She found a small diamond stud earring for Mark. He would look so sexy with that on. Then she saw something she had to have. It was a belly chain that was worn around the hips, it also was meant to be hooked to your belly ring. The interesting thing it was tiny handcuffs linked together to form the chain. It was too cute, plus it came with, a mans chain with a key on the chain. Once the chain was latched through the belly ring the only way to unlock it was with the key. Nikki grinned. If that didn't appeal to Mr. Dominant Male, nothing would. She grabbed it and added it to her purchases.

Nikki walked in her room. She had been gone about 4 hours. It was 6:00PM. She jumped in the shower. She was tired from shopping. She put on a pair of black low riders that showed off her stomach and her belly ring. She attached the little handcuff chain around her hips and through her belly ring and locked it. She put on a red midriff top that stopped right below her breasts. She brushed her long hair and let it hang loose. She slipped on her black boots and looked in the mirror. "Not bad girl." She thought. She slid the book she had bought under her bed. She had some serious reading to do later.

"Nikki get you're ass in here!" Mark bellowed from the other room. 

Nikki grinned and grabbed the two small boxes and went into Mark's room.

Mark was lying on the bed in black jeans and nothing else.

"Where the hell, have you…" he trailed off when he looked up at her.

"Have mercy." Mark muttered under his breath when he seen her.

Nikki smiled and went over to stand by the bed. "I was shopping Mark." Nikki said.

"Oh Okay." Mark said still staring at her. Mark sat up and pulled Nikki to stand between his legs.

He lifted the chain a little around her hips tugging on it. "What's this?" Mark asked.

"Oh just a little something I picked up." Nikki said smiling.

Mark was studying it closely. "Handcuff links, that's interesting." Mark said under his breath.

"Well that's not quite all of it." Nikki said handing him one of the small boxes.

Mark opened it. He pulled out the men's chain with the small key on it. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"Well the chain stays where it's at without the key." Nikki said fingering the small latch attached to her belly ring.

Mark face split with a wide grin.

"I figured that would appeal to your 'Dominate' Side." Nikki said laughing.

"You figured right." Mark said feeling turned on as hell.

Nikki handed him the other box. "This is for you." Nikki said.

Mark opened the box. "Nikki, its great, thanks." Mark said.

"Let me." Nikki said.

She took his other earring out and laid it on the table and slipped the diamond stud in and sliding the catch on the back.

She stood back looking at him.

"Very sexy." Nikki said grinning.

Mark pulled her down to his lap and he slipped the gold chain around his neck. 

"I'll just hold on to this." He said grinning.

"Thanks Nikki." Mark said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well I got one more thing. Close your eyes." Nikki said.

Mark closed his eyes. Nikki lowered her mouth to his kissing him. Mark s mouth parted and Nikki slid her tongue in running the gold stud around his mouth and teasing his tongue with it. Mark gasped and pulled back groaning.

"Let me see." Mark said

Nikki stuck out her tongue for him to see.

"Damn little girl you're full of surprises today." Mark said. He was turned on as hell.

"Well I had been thinking about it for a while and I thought what the hell." Nikki said.

"Well I like it, a lot." Mark said.

"Good, now are you ready to go to dinner?" Nikki asked.

"Dinner?" Mark asked.

"Yea, you are taking me to dinner aren't you Mark?" Nikki said pouting her lips out.

"Well sure baby, if that's what you want." Mark said.

"Ill, just stretch out here on the bed, while you get ready." Nikki said.

Mark got up and went and got dressed. He kept glancing back at her gorgeous little ass lying on his bed. This girl was going to be the death of him.

Nikki and Mark got back from dinner and went to his room. Nikki sat on the bed while Mark went in the bathroom and put on some sweats. Mark came back out and sat down beside her.

"Nikki, I got something to ask you?" Mark said.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"I really like you a lot. I know we fight a lot, but hell, I kinda enjoy it." Mark said grinning.

Nikki smiled.

"I want us to start rooming together. We have fun together, I consider you a friend, and when you're ready, I want to have sex with you. I think we would be great together. I mean what better person to have sex with than a friend, someone who understands you. What do ya say?" Mark asked.

Mark looked at Nikki and noticed she was frowning, not a good sign.

"No." Nikki said.

"What do ya mean no?" Mark asked.

"Basically you just asked me to be your 'fuck buddy', someone to hang out with, a friend that you happen to fuck. Sorry Mark I take sex a little more seriously than that." Nikki said crossing her arms.

"What the hell do you want Nikki, an engagement ring?" Mark snapped.

"Did I say that, but I do expect some kind of commitment, besides being a friend you have sex with. Uhh like duh, maybe your girlfriend." Nikki said.

Mark was angry now. He had just told her he liked her why couldn't that be enough?

"Sorry Nikki, I'm not ready for that kind of complication in my life right now. I can't be your boyfriend or future husband or whatever." Mark said stubbornly.

Nikki stood up.

"Well I guess its over before it even started Mark." Nikki said.

"I guess it is." Mark said. 

Nikki walked out his room into hers and shut the door. Mark watched her go. He felt like his guts were tearing into. 

"To hell with her, if she can't take what I offer, she can go to hell." Mark muttered to himself.

Nikki leaned against the door. "I give him 24 hours before he comes crawling over here." She said smiling.


	22. chapter 22

The first thing Mark did was get on the phone to Glen.

"Glen, its Mark." Mark said.

"How's the head?" Glen asked.

"Really fucked up, by that little girl." Mark snapped.

"Oh god, I thought you two were getting along." Glen said.

"We were, things were going great, I mean really great." Mark said sighing.

"Did you sleep with her?" Glen asked suspiciously. 

"No I didn't." Mark said impatiently. 

"Well spill it." Glen said.

"Well we had gotten very close over the last few days. I mean we told each other some real personal deep shit, ya know stuff ya don't tell just anyone. I felt like we were getting closer. I mean we been real touchy feely with each other, sleeping in the same bed and everything. Things were great." Mark said.

"So what did you do to screw it up?" Glen asked.

"Man will you just listen? I asked her to start rooming with me, that I considered her a friend and that when she felt ready, I wanted to have sex with her. I thought we would be good together ya know. Glen she went off the deep end." Mark said.

"I hope she slugged you." Glen said.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Mark asked.

"You big dummy, you basically told her she was good for a fuck, but not a commitment. Are you really this dumb or is it an act?" Glen asked.

"She told me she wasn't going to be my fuck buddy that she wanted more. I told her no way and she said it was over." Mark said miserably.

"So I guess the question is are you going to go over there and tell her you have real feelings for her or let her go?" Glen asked. 

"Man I can't just tell her what she wants to hear, I gotta mean it if I say it. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship like she wants." Mark said.

"Well at least you aren't willing to lie to get in her pants; you're not a complete dog." Glen said.

"Well thanks buddy for being so supportive." Mark snapped.

"Listen you need to think about what you want, if you want her crawl your ass over there and tell her." Glen said.

"I know, I need time to think about it." Mark said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Good luck." Glen said and hung up.

Nikki spent Friday developing pictures. She wasn't really worried yet. She was sure Mark would be knocking on the door by tonight.  She hadn't seen or heard a peep out of him. "He was just being stubborn" she told herself. She still had that damn chain around her hips. She would get Mark to take it off tonight when he came by she told herself. She decided to put on a dress and go down and have dinner. She picked out a short black dress with spaghetti straps that stopped a few inched above her knees. She put on her black thongs and pulled on a pair of black pumps. She brushed her hair and pinned it up in a French twist. She got her keys and headed down to dinner.

Nikki went in the restaurant and got a table. She ordered a pasta salad and sat back to wait. She didn't see Mark sitting at the bar.

Mark had seen her when she walked in. God she looked so hot. He wanted to rush over there and take her in his arms. God she was beautiful. He hadn't even been able to sleep last night. He missed her joking and her smart comments and her teasing. God he was pathetic. He got up disgusted with his self and left.

Nikki got back to her room at 10:00PM. She took a shower and threw on a t-shirt and got in the bed. She lay there a long time realizing Mark wasn't coming. She had just known he would but she had been wrong. "He'll come tomorrow" She told her self and rolled over and went to sleep.

Mark didn't sleep at all Friday night. He tossed and turned. Hell he wanted to run next door and beg her to come sleep beside him. God what the hell was wrong with him. He wasn't going to give in to her ultimatum. He was the guy after all; he couldn't just let her make the rules and having him jump through hoops for her. He was in charge and she could just come back to him on his terms or forget it. The little mental pep talk felt good except it didn't help him sleep any better that night.

By Saturday afternoon, Nikki was ready to run to Mark's door and beg for any kind of relationship he wanted. But she stopped herself. She wasn't about to give up her self respect. She had to have more than casual sex out of a relationship. She went to the video store and rented Casablanca and stopped by the grocery store and picked up 2 pints of Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey Ice cream. She took a shower and threw on a large t-shirt. She crawled in the bed and watched Casablanca and stuffed herself with ice cream as she sat there and cried her eyes out.


	23. chapter 23

Mark sat staring at the connecting door. He couldn't take it no more. He wanted Nikki in his life. It wasn't like she was asking him to marry her or anything. But she wanted more than sex, she wanted a relationship. Mark realized he couldn't stand another minute without her. Hell a relationship wouldn't be so bad, it's not like he wanted to be with anyone but her, Hell she was all he thought about. Mark got up and went to the door and opened it.

He found Nikki sitting on the bed eating ice cream and crying her eyes out. He sat down beside her.

"Why are ya crying?" Mark asked.

"I'm watching Casablanca." She said sobbing.

"Nikki?" Mark said.

Nikki looked up at him with those big brown eyes full of tears. He felt like a jerk, hell he was a jerk.

"I want ya to be my girl." Mark said.

Nikki looked at him, not quite understanding.

"I want to be with you, nobody, but you. I'll go shout it from the rooftops if ya want." Mark said.

Nikki threw the ice cream over her shoulder and jumped on him practically knocking Mark off the bed. She smothered his face in kisses.

'I'll be your girl, Mark." She whispered in his ear.

"Darlin ya might not want to be so happy about it, I told you I can be a real ass, which I'm sure you already know." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"I know. I don't care." Nikki said still kissing him.

"Nikki, listen to me." Mark said pushing her back to look at him.

Nikki sat back straddling his lap.

"I don't want you to think this is all about sex, its not. I realized I missed you. I want you in my life.  You make me happy little girl, something I haven't been for a very long time. I don't want you rushing into anything till your ready, I'll wait." Mark said.

Nikki wrapped her arms around Mark's waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We will both know when you're ready, for now it can be like we're dating or something." Mark said smiling.

Nikki stroked the hair at the nape of his neck and pressed soft kisses to his neck.

"Okay Mark, whatever you say." Nikki whispered.

Mark started laughing.

"Now that's the biggest lie I ever heard it's more like whatever Nikki says. You got me wrapped girl." Mark said.

"Well you got me wrapped to Mark. I think you know it too." Nikki said smiling against his neck.

Mark stoked her back gently.

"I guess we have both turned each other into a mess." Mark said.

Nikki grinned. "What a beautiful Mess and she started singing softly in his ear.

Going out of my mind these days 

Like I'm walking 'round in a haze 

I can't think straight 

I can't concentrate 

And I need to shave 

I go to work and I look tired 

The bossman says, "Son, you're gonna get fired, 

"This ain't your style." 

And behind my coffee cup 

I just smile 

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in 

Spending all my time with you 

There's nothing else I'd rather do 

What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in 

'Cause I can't get enough 

Can't stop the hunger for your love 

What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in 

Mark smiled. God she made him happy.

This morning put salt in my coffee 

I put my shoes on the wrong feet 

I'm losing my mind I swear 

It might be the death of me 

But I don't care 

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in 

Spending all my time with you 

There's nothing else I'd rather do 

What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in 

'Cause I can't get enough 

Can't stop the hunger for your love 

What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in 

Is it your eyes, is it your smile 

All I know is that you're driving me wild 

What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess I'm in 

Spending all my time with you 

There's nothing else I'd rather do 

What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in 

'Cause I can't get enough 

Can't stop the hunger for your love 

What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in

Nikki finished and pulled back and smiled at him.

"Your, something else little girl." Mark said kissing her on the tip of her nose.

Nikki laughed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Nikki asked.

"Oh it's a real good thing Nikki." Mark said looking in her eyes.

"Now come on, I'm not spending another night without My Girl, lying beside me." Mark said picking her up.

Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and clasped her hands behind his neck as he carried her to his room.

Nikki kissed him lightly and giggled.

"You are just the biggest old teddy bear in the world, if only people knew what a big old marshmallow the Undertaker is." Nikki said laughing.

"Yea well, let's keep it between me and you don't want to ruin my badass reputation." Mark said setting her on the bed.

"One more thing, can you take this chain off now, remember you got the key." Nikki said raising her shirt up.

Mark rubbed his chin in thought.

"MMMmm I don't know, I kinda like it on you." Mark said.

"Mark Callaway, you best take this off me right now." Nikki said.

Mark knelt down in front of her fingering the chain.

"Well try asking nicely sweet thing." Mark said grinning at her.

"Please take this off or I'm going to kick your big bad ass all over this room." Nikki said sweetly.

Mark got up.

"I'm going to shower, I'll think about it." Mark said walking out of the room.

"Think about it!" Nikki shouted after him.

Nikki sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Big bully." She mumbled under her breath.

But then she smiled. "My big bully." She said to her self.__

_The song in this fic is 'Beautiful Mess' By Diamond Rio._


	24. chapter 24

Glen got Nikki's room number and went to see if she was in there. It was Sunday night and he hadn't heard back from Mark. He wanted to make sure they were both still alive and hadn't killed each other. He knocked on Nikki's door and there was no answer. Glen frowned. He hoped she was okay. Mark better not, have upset her. He knew Mark's room was right next to hers. Glen went over and banged on the door. He would beat the shit out of Mark if he was treating her bad. "Come in." He heard. Glen walked in. Nikki was sitting on top of the table and Mark had a hold of one of her feet doing something. 

"What the hell are you doing Mark?" Glen asked.

Mark jumped and groaned when he seen Glen.

"He's painting my toenails." Nikki said grinning at Glen.

Glen didn't say anything for a moment then he burst into laughter.

"Shut up Glen." Mark growled.

Glen was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up straight.

"Glen I swear I will kick your ass if you don't shut up." Mark said.

"The Undertaker, painting toenails." Glen gasped out continuing to laugh.

"Nikki I'm going to kill him." Mark said.

"Glen, stop laughing at him. He was being very sweet." Nikki said bending down to give Mark a kiss.

Mark returned the kiss and smiled up at her.

Glen was staring at amazement at the two of them. They were staring at each other like love stuck teenagers.

"Okay, you two are scaring me; you can barely stand each other." Glen said.

Nikki smiled at Glen. "Come give me a hug. I missed you." Nikki said.

Glen walked over and hugged and kissed her. He plucked her off the table and sat her in his lap.

"Okay what's up with you two?" Glen asked.

"Mark's my guy, my big ole teddy bear." Nikki said grinning.

"Nikki." Mark said flushing a bright red.

Glen was chuckling.

"Big ole teddy bear huh? Got a new name Mark?" Glen asked still laughing.

"Geez Nikki, did ya have to call me that in front of him?" Mark said embarrassed.

Nikki reached out and caressed Mark's cheek.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help my self." Nikki said staring into his eyes.

Mark leaned over and kissed her, deeply and slowly.

Glen was amazed; he had never seen Mark act this way with anyone.

Glen cleared his throat. "Excuse me. You do realize you're making out with your guy, while you're setting on my lap." Glen teased Nikki. 

Nikki pulled back from the kiss smiling.

"So how was your trip?" Nikki asked.

"It was good; I got to spend a lot of time with the kids. Beth is really busy with this new business she is starting. But I had the kids all to myself." Glen said.

Nikki and Mark both looked at Glen, he had a strange tone to his voice. They wondered if anything was wrong.

"Everything okay Glen?" Nikki asked.

 "Yes, everything's fine." Glen said smiling down at her.

"Hey Mark you want to go have a few drinks?" Glen said.

"I mean if you and Nikki don't have plans or anything?" Glen said.

"You two go ahead. I got to load my cameras and develop a few pictures." Nikki said.

Nikki gave Glen another hug and got up. She kissed Mark on the cheek and walked in her room.

"Let's go." Mark said.

Mark ordered a shot of JD and a beer and Glen ordered the same. They got a table in the back.

"What's wrong Glen?" Mark asked.

Glen downed his shot of JD.

"I didn't call Beth to tell her I was coming home early. I wanted to surprise her." Glen said.

Mark had a bad feeling. Glen looked terrible.

"I was the one surprised. I caught her in bed with another guy." Glen said.

"Damn man I'm sorry." Mark said. He knew how Glen felt, he had been through the same thing.

"I asked her why. She said it was because I was on the road all the time. That's bull Mark. I go home every week to see them. I have tried so hard to be a good husband." Glen said in anguish.

"I know you have man. If she was going to cheat she didn't need an excuse." Mark said.

"She's wants a divorce. She's wants to marry this idiot. He's a lawyer." Glen said hanging his head.

"What about the kids?" Mark asked.

She had dropped them off at her mothers. I picked them up and spent the time at the cabin with them." Glen said.

"Beth says I can see them anytime, she wants a friendly divorce." Glen said bitterly.

"Is there such a thing?" Mark asked.

"Hell I don't know. I'm still in shock. I'm going to give her the divorce. There's nothing else to do."  Glen said.

The two sat drinking for a couple of hours. Glen got roaring drunk and Mark was just slightly less drunk than Glen.  They stumbled there way to Mark's room.

"Where's your room Glen?" Mark asked.

"On the next floor up." Glen said leaning against the wall for support.

"Just stay in Nikki's room tonight." Mark said. He gave Glen the key and made sure he was safely in before he opened his door. Mark went in and pulled off his clothes except for his boxers and climbed in beside Nikki. Mark pulled Nikki into his arms and sighed. 

"Is Glen alright?" Nikki asked.

"Hell no, He caught his wife in bed with another guy." Mark said.

"Poor Glen, he's such a sweet guy, I bet he's heartbroken." Nikki said.

"I know how he feels I been there. I wish I could do something for him." Mark said.

"I'm going to check on him." Nikki said getting up.

Mark nodded. Nikki was so sweet. It was obvious she was really worried about Glen.

Nikki walked in the room and seen Glen lying on the bed.

"Glen?" Nikki said.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She ran her hand through Glen's curly hair.

"Mark told me what happened. I'm sorry." Nikki said.

Glen turned over and Nikki seen the tears in his eyes.

"How will I survive Nikki? I love her." Glen asked.

Nikki pulled Glen toward her and wrapped her arms around him.

"Guess what, you'll wake up everyday. The world is still going to turn and happen around you no matter what. But everyday it will get a little easier. I haven't been through the same thing you have, but I have been through some shit of my own and eventually it does get better. You got me and Mark; we'll be here for you." Nikki said.

Nikki rubbed his back as he held on to her. After a while he went to sleep. Nikki let got of him and bent and kissed him. She turned to go back to Mark's room, he was standing in the door way. Mark pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"You'll be good for him, he needs someone like you to talk to." Mark said.

Mark and Nikki went and lay down. Mark pulled Nikki in his arms and fell asleep. Nikki lay and watched him. She felt so bad for Glen; she knew she would die, if she ever lost Mark like that. She snuggled up beside him and went to sleep.


	25. chapter 25

The last two weeks had passed by in a flash. Glen, Mark and Nikki became known as The Three Musketeers. Where you found one, you would probably find the other two. Nikki and Mark were doing there best to help Glen through his pain. He had his ups and downs but the two of them stuck close by him. Nikki and Mark had taken to rooming together, everyone assumed they were having sex, but that hadn't happened yet. Nikki would have been willing, but for some reason Mark was holding back. Whenever Nikki asked him about it he said he wanted to take things slow. He didn't want this to turn out like his other relationships. To him Nikki was special. He felt now was not the time to rush into a sexual relationship with her. They kiss they cuddled, they slept together every night, but Mark held back at that. He wanted their relationship and friendship to progress before they took that step in their relationship. Everyone in WWE was amused by their relationship. They would fight like cats and dogs and the next minute be kissing. It was amusing to see Nikki back the big man into a corner with her hands on her hips, telling him off. She could tame him with a kiss and smile, he would completely melt. Everyone knew Mark had met his match in this small girl.

Nikki sat on the table in Mark's dressing room loading her camera.

"Nikki I want you to stay away from Paul. He seems to have it out for you ever since that incident." Mark said.

"Mark I'm not going to let him keep me from doing my job." Nikki said.

"Do you really need pictures of his match that bad?" Mark said as he got dressed.

"It's my job Mark." Nikki said, and went back to loading her cameras.

"I guess I'll have to go down with you." Mark said.

Nikki put down the camera and stood up.

"Mark, stay out of this. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Nikki said.

"This in not debatable Nikki." Mark said and turned back to getting ready.

"Mark, don't you dare follow me around like a body guard, if you do you will be sorry!" Nikki yelled and slammed out of the room.

"Well I see you two are at it again." Glen said coming out of the bathroom.

"Well she's so damn stubborn. Paul pushed her into the stairs last week at Raw and then claimed it was an accident." Mark said.

"Yea and Nikki belted him right in the stomach too." Glen said laughing.

"He's still bigger than her, I worry about her." Mark said.

"Mark I wouldn't push her on this. She doesn't want you interfering in her job." Glen said.

"I got a better idea. Why don't we go for a little walk and find Paul and have a little 'talk' with him." Glen said grinning.

Mark smiled. "I like the way you think Glen." Mark said.

Mark and Glen found Paul in one of the hallways. Mark grabbed him and him and Glen dragged him out one of the side door.

"You got one more time to touch my girl." Mark said punching Paul in the face.

"Mark it was an accident." Paul said, trying to crawl away.

Glen grabbed him to stop him. He pulled him up and drop kicked him.

"We don't like anyone messing with Nikki; it really puts us in a bad mood." Glen said.

Paul was groaning. Mark picked him up again.

"If you as much as look at her cross eyed, I'm going to take you apart." Mark said.

He pulled back his fist and slammed it into Paul's face. Paul collapsed in a heap and Glen and Mark walked off leaving him laying there.

"Well that should take care of that problem." Glen said.

"I like the way you think Glen." Mark said laughing.

"Come on, go find Nikki and kiss and make up." Glen said

 Mark came up behind Nikki. She was setting in the cafeteria. Mark grabbed her. Nikki squealed. Mark laughed and turned her around holding her in his arms.

"You still mad at me?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Nikki said.

"Aww come on honey, don't be mad." Mark said kissing her lips.

Mark traced her lips with his tongue causing Nikki to groan. Nikki caught his tongue with her lips and sucked it in her mouth causing Mark to moan. They stood there kissing deeply. Mark finally pulled back. Nikki was smiling at him.

"You're not mad." Mark said grinning.

"No, I guess I'm over it." Nikki said.

"Good. I'm not going to follow you down. I was just worried about you, little girl." Mark said lowering her to the floor.

"I know Mark." Nikki said.

Mark smacked her lightly on the ass, grinning.

"Now get to work, little girl." Mark said.

"Yes sir." She said giving him a quick kiss before she left.

John walked into the arena. God it was good to be back to work. He was nervous as hell. He planned on talking to Nikki tonight. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to talk to her.  He had missed too many years with her. That bitch had took care of that. He had been just starting out in wrestling. He was poor didn't have a penny. Monica had a court order taken out on him; she had taken him to court and taken away his rights. She had money; she could do what ever she wanted. John had been arrested 4 times after that trying to see Nikki. After a while he had given up, Monica had money and power. He couldn't fight her. She had taken away the only thing he cared about, his child. Well Nikki was grown now; there was nothing Monica could do. He made his way to the locker room. He would see his baby before the night was done.


	26. chapter26

Nikki snapped shots of Paul and Jeff Hardy's match. She didn't think Jeff stood a chance against the freak, but so far he was holding his own. She was surprised that Paul didn't even look at her when he came to the ring. In fact he acted like she wasn't even there. That suited her fine. Over the last couple of weeks he had followed her around bugging the shit out of her. She was shocked as she watched Jeff get a pin on Paul. She found herself cheering for him. Jeff jumped down and gave her a hug. 

"You did great Jeff." Nikki said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

They headed to the back. Nikki was done for the night.

"You guys hitting the bar after the show?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I'll see you there." Nikki said.

Nikki headed back to the men's locker room. Mark and Glen had there own dressing room, but after the matched they usually went and hung out in the locker room with the other guys. Nikki knocked on the door and cracked it.

"Everybody descent in here?" She called out.

Shawn came to the door.

"Hey cutie, everybody safely covered, come on in." Shawn said.

Shawn took her hand and pulled her in.

"Hey Nikki." The Dudley's called to her.

"Hey guys great match." She called back.

Brock came over and hugged her.

"Hey beautiful, when you going to drop the deadman?" He said smiling at her.

"Never." She said grinning up at him.

"Hey kid." Scott Steiner called to her.

"Hey Scott, looking good." She hollered back.

Shawn bent and whispered in her ear.

"Keep that flirting up and Mark is going to put you across his knee." Shawn said smiling.

"I'm not flirting. I'm being friendly." Nikki said.

John watched from across the room. It was obvious that these guys like her. She seemed to fit right in with this group of guys. He would wait till some of the guys cleared out to talk to her.

"Hey Mark, I found something hanging around outside the door. Mark looked up and smiled.

"Come here little girl." Mark said.

Nikki sat in his lap and gave him a kiss.

"I saw ya flirting girl. Better watch that." Mark growled at her.

"You know I only have eyes for you MR. Badass." Nikki said wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mark tilted her head back and planted a deep kiss on her lips, thoroughly ravaging her mouth. He plundered her mouth with her tongue. She met her tongue with his teasing him with the stud in her tongue. Mark moaned and cupped her butt with his hands pulling her closer to him. Mark pulled his mouth from hers and kissed her cheek then her ear.

"Girl you are so hot." He whispered in her ear.

Nikki smiled. "So are you." Nikki said.

"Alright you two, stop putting on a show." Glen said.

Nikki smiled up at Glen.

"Hey handsome." She said.

Glen dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Here Glen take charge of trouble. I'm going to take a shower, then we'll hit the bar for a while." Mark said.

Glen grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her over to him. He sat down and pulled her on his lap.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" Nikki yelled at Mark.

Mark didn't answer as he walked back toward the showers.

"So are you going home to see the kids this weekend?" Nikki asked.

"Yea, I haven't been home in two weeks. I miss them." Glen said. "Are you going to be okay?" Nikki asked. She turned in his lap to face him.

"Yes I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Glen said.

Nikki reached up and pulled him in a hug.

"Of course I worry about you, you're my friend." She said.

Glen wrapped his arms around her. He didn't know what he would have done with out her the last few weeks. She really kept his mind occupied off what was going on.

"When you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night, after the show." Glen said.

"Well you be careful, and if you need me call me." Nikki said.

"Okay." Glen said.

Nikki lay against Glen. She was so tired. It had been a long day.

Glen rubbed her back.

"You tired honey?" he asked. 

"Yea, a little." Nikki said.

"Why don't you go on back to the room and go to bed." Glen said.

"I'm just going to have one drink with you guys then I am." Nikki said.

"No you aint, I'm taking you to the room and putting you to bed, you look ready to fall out." Mark said coming up behind her.

Mark bent and kissed her lips gently. Nikki opened her eyes and smiled at him. She snuggled up to Glen. 

"I am kind of sleepy." Nikki said yawning.

"That settles it, off to bed with you." Mark said. 

Mark grabbed his and Glen's bags and Nikki's camera case.

"Glen I got this stuff if you can manage sleepy head there?" Mark said.

"Baby Girl."

Nikki froze in Glen's arms. Glen felt it and knew something was wrong. He looked up. John Bradshaw was the one who uttered the word. Mark looked at John and knew this was Nikki's father. Nikki pushed her self off Glen and turned around. This was the voice from her dreams that haunted her dreams.

"Nikki sweetheart, it's so good to see you." John said.

"You fucking bastard. You just dumped me, stop coming to see me and now you say it's good to see me!" Nikki yelled. She hauled off and punched him and would have done more if Mark hadn't grabbed her around the waist to hold her back.

John fell back in the floor. Damn she packed a punch. It was all Mark could do to keep a hold on her; she was fighting him like a wildcat to get free. 

"Let me go god dammit!" Nikki yelled kicking her feet.

"Nikki, stop it!" Mark yelled trying to hold on to her.

 "Nikki, just listen to me please." John said tears streaming down his face.

"You can go to hell!" Nikki yelled.

"John, just go, let me get her calmed down, okay?" Mark said.

Glen walked over to John. "Come on we'll go to the bar for a while." He said.

John looked over at Nikki who was still struggling to get away from Mark. He shook his head and followed Glen out of the locker room.

"Nikki, I want ya to calm down." Mark said holding on to her.

"Let me go." Nikki cried out.

"I will when you calm down a little." Mark said.

Nikki suddenly sagged in his arms and a sob from deep in her rose out of her throat.

She began to cry. The sobs tore through her body. It was the most painful sight Mark ever saw. He could feel the pain coming off her in waves. He turned her around and held her to his chest. Nikki grabbed onto his shirt with her hands and cried. She held on to Mark tightly as sobs tore through her body. Mark picked her up and carried her out to the truck. He wished he could take her pain away, but he couldn't.

Mark got her back to their room and sat down on the bed with her. Her crying had eased off some, but tears still ran down her cheeks. Mark held her against him. 

"I'm sorry little girl. I wish I could do something to help you." Mark whispered against her hair. "I got to talk to him Mark. I got to know why he left me, how he could leave me with that witch." Nikki said in a hoarse voice. Mark nodded. Mark rubbed her back and whispered soothing word to her trying to calm her down. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	27. chapter 27

"Maybe it's for the best if I just stay out of her life Glen." John said.

"Best for whom, John, you or her. Hey I understand if you take the easy way out. It's going to be a lot of work trying to build a relationship with Nikki. If you don't think it's worth it, maybe it is better if you just walk away." Glen said.

John sighed. He took another sip of his beer. "She hates me Glen." John said.

"No, I don't think its hate. There's a lot of stuff about Nikki you don't know. She's been through a lot of shit in her life. She has nightmares about the day you left her and didn't come back. That one event traumatized her John and you know why, because that little girl loved her daddy more than anything. Inside John, she's still that little girl waiting for her daddy to come back to her. You told me why you couldn't come back to see her. Now you need to tell her. It might change things it might not, but she needs a reason. She needs to know you didn't stop loving her or caring about her." Glen said.

Glen's cell rang and he answered it.

"Yea. Okay. I'll tell him." Glen said and hung up.

"Nikki wants to see you." Glen said.

John drained his beer and stood up.

"Let's go." John said.

"John and Glen got to Mark and Nikki's room and knocked on the door. Mark opened the door and let them in. Nikki was sitting on the bed cross legged looking down. She didn't look up when they came in.

"How is she?" Glen asked Mark.

Mark shook his head. "Not good." Mark said.

John stood looking at Nikki. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but he knew she wasn't going for that.

Nikki looked up and Glen was shocked by how red her eyes were. She looked terrible.

"Glen, Mark I need you to leave for a little while." Nikki said.

"No way little girl." Mark said.

"Mark I'm not playing this game with you tonight, just go." Nikki said harshly.

Glen took Mark's arm. "Don't push her Mark; she needs to do this on her own." Glen said.

Mark looked at her for a moment. He could feel her pain and wanted to take it away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to attack him again, I got it out of my system." Nikki said.

"Well be next door in Glen's room, if ya need us." Mark said and He and Glen turned and left.

"Well sit down; I would like to know why you left me." Nikki said in a cold voice.

John pulled a chair near the bed and sat down.

"I'll start at the beginning of all this, I guess it will help you understand." John said.

"I met your mother while she was traveling. It was in Texas. I was at a bar and I guess her and a few of her friends decided to stop and check out the redneck bar. I saw her thought she was beautiful. She let me buy her a couple of drink and by the end of the night we ended up together in my hotel room. The next morning I gave her my number and told her if she ever got back to Texas to give me a call." John said.

"So pretty much it was a one night stand? You didn't love each other?" Nikki asked.

"No we weren't in love. It was just one of those things that happen." John said.

"Well a couple of months later, she calls me Hysterical, telling me she's pregnant. I was shocked. I told her not to worry I would do the right thing, pay child support or whatever she needed. She laughed and told me she was rich, didn't need child support. She told me she didn't want kid. I told her to have the baby and I would raise it, not to do anything rash. She agreed and I went up to Cape Cod and spent her pregnancy with her. When I saw you born, I was so happy. I held ya and I'm the one who named ya. You had my name at first. She changed it back later. Well I guess she had some mother instincts buried in there somewhere. When she seen ya, she changed her mind. She said we would both raise you. She said I could see you when I wanted. She stuck to her word for a while, but after a couple of years she started making it harder for me. She would refuse to let me see you. I kept coming back and bugging the hell out of her. Finally when you were four, she took me to court and had me stripped of my rights. She had your last name changed back to hers. She convinced the courts I was unstable and a bad influence, said I was an alcoholic. They threw everything at me. I was a nobody she was wealthy. You can guess who won the case. I got to see you one last time after that. I hired a lawyer spent 3 years trying to fight her but I lost. I came to see you anyway, but she had me arrested. I sent you cards and letters but I'm sure she didn't give them too you. After 6 years of fighting it, I walked away. She had too much power I couldn't win. I'm sorry Nikki maybe I didn't fight hard enough." John said with tears in his eyes.

Nikki sat quietly for a minute. "She told me you didn't want me no more. She said you called and said you didn't want me no more. Whenever I asked about you, she said you didn't want to see me no more." Nikki said.

John's heart was breaking. How could Monica fuck up her own kid like this?

"I'm so sorry Nikki. I tied so hard to be with you, but I guess it wasn't hard enough." John said.

Nikki looked him in the eyes, eyes that were so like his. "You promised you would come back." She said.

John was taken back to years ago; he was staring at a four year old girl wanting to know why her daddy had left her.

"I'm sorry baby girl." John said.

Nikki looked away.

"I can't just take up where we left off. I realize you tried to see me. But I can't just forget all the years you were gone. I can't just call you daddy and act like nothing happened." Nikki said.

"I'm not asking you too. I would like a chance to get to know you again. Maybe we can end up being friends if nothing else. Just don't shut the door on me completely Nikki, that's all I ask." John said.

"I'll try." Nikki whispered.

"That's all I ask." John said.

John stood up. He took Nikki's limp hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"I'll go. You look exhausted. I'll see ya." He said and put her hand back in her lap.

Nikki nodded. "Okay." She said.

John turned and left. Nikki lay back on the bed. She wanted to call her mother and tell her what a sorry bitch she was, but it wouldn't do any good. She didn't really feel like hearing that woman's voice right now. 

Mark and Glen walked in the room. Nikki was lying on the bed. She was awake just sort of staring off into space. Mark sat down on one side of the bed and Glen on the other.

"Nikki, are you okay?" Mark asked. 

Nikki looked up at Mark she seen the concern in his beautiful eyes. 

"Yes, beside the overwhelming desire to bang my mother's head into a wall a couple of hundred times, I'm fine." She said smiling a little.

"Honey, I don't have to go home tomorrow. I can stay if you need me." Glen said.

 Nikki sat up and hugged Glen.

"You need to see your kids, its important, believe me, they need you. I'll be fine, okay?" Nikki said.

Glen nodded and pulled her to set in his lap.

"You need to get some sleep. You look exhausted." Glen said.

"I'll go run you hot bath. It will help you relax." Mark said. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Glen sat there holding her. "You sure you're okay?" Glen asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." Nikki said 

Mark came back in and took her hand.

"Come on little girl, take you a hot bath. Then you can go to bed." Mark said.

Nikki got up and went in the bathroom.

Glen and Mark exchanged a worried glance.

"I hope she'll be okay." Glen said.

"She will be, it's just going to take time." Mark said.


	28. chapter 28

_This Chapter contains sexual content. If this offends you please skip this chapter._

Nikki got out of the bathtub. She felt better, but she still felt too wired to sleep. Damn she had forgotten clothes. One of Mark's shirts was hanging on the door. She pulled it on, it came past her knees. She dried her hair and went in the room. Mark had ordered some dinner and Glen was stretched on the bed flipping channels on the TV.

"Come on and eat a little something Nikki." Mark said. 

Nikki went over and sat beside Mark. She ate a few pieces of his steak and a few bites of salad.

"I'm full." Nikki said.

Mark frowned.

"Ya need to eat more than that. You're going to get sick if ya don't eat right." Mark said.

"I can't eat any more." Nikki said.

Mark lifted her chin. She looked wiped out.

"Alright in to bed with ya little lady." Mark said.

For once Nikki didn't argue with him. Mark picked her up and laid her in the bed. Nikki rolled over next to Glen and laid her head on his chest. Glen put his arm around her and stroked her back.

"You, feeling sleepy now?" Glen asked.

Nikki shrugged. "I'm tired, but I'm not sleepy." She said.

Mark finished his dinner and went to change into sweats to sleep in. He dropped to the bed. Glen gave Nikki a kiss. 

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Glen said.

"Goodnight Glen." Nikki said.

Glen got up and went to his room. Mark leaned over Nikki and kissed her. Nikki returned the kiss slowly running her tongue across his lips. Mark opened his mouth and allowed her access. Nikki slid her tongue in his mouth tasting and touching every crevice of his warm mouth. Nikki ran her hands over his chest loving the feel of his muscles moving under her hands. She pinched one of his nipples causing Mark to moan into her mouth. Mark dragged his mouth from her lips. He started at her ear kissing and nipping a path down her slender neck, reveling in the taste of her smooth skin. Nikki moaned as he moved to the other side of her neck and kissed his way down that side too. Mark moved his hand to her thigh. He gently slid his hand up and down her thigh loving the silky skin he found there. Nikki moaned. 

"More Mark." She pleaded. 

Mark smiled as he returned too deeply kiss her lips sliding his tongue back in her willing mouth. He moved his hand under the hem of her shirt. He slid his long fingers up to her wet slit teasing her nub with his finger. Nikki squirmed under his touch.

"Some naughty little girl aint wearing no panties." Mark whispered.

Nikki looked Mark straight in his eyes.

"Maybe because I was hoping you would take the hint and fuck me already." Nikki said.

"My my such language." Mark said chuckling.

"I'm tired of waiting Mark. I want you now, I need you." Nikki said seriously.

"Nikki I don't want to rush things." Mark said pulling away from her.

"Get some sleep baby." Mark said rolling away from her.

Oh hell no, Nikki thought to herself. He wasn't getting away that easily. Nikki pulled off her shirt and jumped on top of Mark.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Getting what I want." Nikki said before she lowered her head to his nipple.

Nikki licked his flat little nipple and scraped her teeth over it lightly causing it to harden. Mark caught his breath and moaned. Nikki moved her mouth to the other latching her mouth over it and sucking it gently. 

"God Nikki, stop girl." Mark said.

"Oh hell no." Nikki whispered.

Nikki ran her tongue down over his belly, tracing his tat with her tongue. The stud in her tongue was sending pleasure through his whole body. Nikki dipped her tongue in his belly button and swirled her tongue around it. 

"Nikki..MMMmm yea." Mark moaned. He was lost at this point.

Nikki pulled down his sweats and released his rock hard erection.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked.

Nikki looked up in his eyes.

"I'm going to suck your dick. You do want me to don't you?" Nikki asked.

Mark was blown away. Nikki had never talked like this before but it was sure as hell turning him on.

Nikki grasped his erection and started stroking him. Mark groaned in pleasure.

"Feel good Mark, sure you don't want to feel my mouth on you? Hmm baby?" Nikki said.

Nikki lowered her mouth to his erection. Sliding her tongue out to lick the head.

"Oh god, Nikki." Mark groaned grabbing her hair and tangling his hands in it. 

Nikki licked up and down his shaft tormenting him. He squirmed under her touch. Mark moaned as he watched Nikki lower her head to enclose her warm mouth over his throbbing erection. Nikki's tongue swirled and teased his shaft as she sucked him.

"Oh God!" Mark moaned out. Mark threw back his head in pleasure. She was killing him. Nikki's head bobbed up and down over his shaft taking his whole cock in her mouth.

"Nikki, I'm cumming!" Mark yelled as he shot his hot seed in her mouth.

Nikki continued to suck as she swallowed his passion, savoring it. Mark s hands finally relaxed in her hair. She nuzzled his still hard erection and pulled back kissing the tip of it and grinning up at him.

"Now didn't that feel good?" Nikki asked.

Marks eyes were dark with passion. He couldn't wait any longer. His good intentions went flying out the door. He pulled her up and pushed his hand between her legs fingering her wet slit to make sure she was ready. Mark flipped her on her back and wedged her legs open with his knee. He settled in between them and spread her wider with his hands.  Mark pulled back and plunged forward and with a sharp thrust entered her. Nikki yelled out in pain and too late Mark realized she was a virgin. Mark stopped moving and held him self still. Mark cradled her face.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were a Virgin? I didn't mean to hurt ya." He said kissing her wet cheeks.

Nikki reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Don't stop Mark." Nikki said.

Mark started moving slowly in and out of Nikki. Nikki closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around Mark's waist. She felt the pleasure building as Mark moved in and out of her wet center.

"Oh Mark." Nikki moaned.

"Fell good baby?" Mark whispered.

"Oh yeah, don't stop." Nikki said.

"Oh I aint stopping little girl." Mark said starting to move faster in her.

"Oh yeah Mark, harder baby." Nikki groaned.

Mark grinned and pushed into her with more force.

"Like that Nikki?" Mark asked slamming into her going deeper with each thrust.

Nikki pulled his head down to hers and plunged her tongue into his mouth. There tongues dueled as their bodies merged. Nikki felt a wave of pleasure engulfing her. She pulled her head back.

"Open you eyes and look at me." Mark said.

Nikki looked up into his eyes. Mark continued to pound his hard erection into her wet center.

"Oh God Mark!" Nikki yelled out as she came.

Mark watched as her body trembled in release. Their eyes were locked. Mark felt her walls tighten around his erection and he came shooting his hot seed deep in her core.

Mark threw back his head and yelled out. "Oh God Nikki, Oh yeah baby!" He continued to pump into her draining his self. Mark finally slowed down and stopped lying over her both of them trembling. He kissed her cheek and rolled to the side pulling her into his arms. Nikki cuddled up beside him. Mark stroked her back gently as they lay there.

"Nikki baby, why didn't you tell me you was a virgin?" mark asked.

"I should have. I just didn't want you to get weirded out. I thought you might make me wait longer if you knew." Nikki said peeking up at him.

Mark chuckled. "You're probably right. I would have waited longer." Mark said.

"You think I'm weird, don't you?" Nikki asked burying her face in his chest.

Mark lifted her chin to look at her.

"Weird no, special yes." He said smiling.

Nikki smiled at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Uhh Nikki, you sure wasn't acting like a virgin, how did you learn al that stuff?" Mark asked.

"I got a book and read it." Nikki said.

"Must have been a hell of a book." Mark said laughing.

Nikki grinned.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint you, by not knowing what to do, so I got a book." Nikki said.

"Nikki you could never disappoint me Darlin." Mark said kissing her.

Nikki laid her head on Mark chest. She traced his tats with her fingertips.

"Mark I got to tell you something." Nikki said.

"What is it little girl?" Mark asked.

"I love you. You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know. I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't love you." Nikki said. 

Mark tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair.

"You know when I first Knew I loved you?" Nikki asked.

"When?" Mark asked.

"That day you knocked me on my ass when I was coming out of my room, my envelopes went flying everywhere. I was bent down trying to pick them up and when I looked up and your face was right there in mine and I was looking in your eyes, I knew. I loved you then." Nikki said.

Mark kissed her gently.

"I knew I loved ya the day I got clocked by that chair. You were setting on the bed beside me feeding me soup. I knew then I loved ya and it scared the holy hell out of me." Mark said chuckling. 

Nikki looked up at him.

"You love me?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes little girl I love you." Mark said pulling her close to kiss her cheek.

"Oh Mark, I love you so much." Nikki said laying her head back on his chest.

Mark rubbed her back.

"Get to sleep little girl, your exhausted and its been a long day. Now that you're officially my woman, you're going to start listening to me." Mark said grinning.

Nikki started laughing.

"Oh yeah right, keep dreaming." Nikki said

"Well a guy can try." Mark said.

"Yea well I'm still the same brat I always was." Nikki said laughing.

Mark reached down and swatted her ass.

"Yea and I'm still the same bossy, overbearing guy I always was." Mark said.

"Ow, you big bully." Nikki said.

Mark laughed and put his arms around her. He watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Sleep well little girl." Mark whispered as he drifted off himself.


	29. chapter 29

Glen knocked at Mark's door grinning. Mark opened the door.

"What do you want?" Mark grumbled.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Glen said breezing in the door.

Nikki was still asleep curled under the covers.

"So what are you two doing sleeping so late? Its 1:00PM." Glen said.

"We're tired. Get lost Glen." Mark said.

"Yea from the moaning and yelling I heard coming from here last night, I bet you are." Glen said.

Mark smiled a little and glanced over at Nikki.

"You better be good to that girl." Glen said suddenly getting serious.

"I am. I love her Glen." Mark said.

"It's about time you realized that, but then you always were kind of slow." Glen said grinning.

"Go to hell." Mark said grinning.

Nikki stirred and stretched.

"Morning Glen." She said grinning.

"Morning beautiful." Glen said.

Glen walked over to the bed.

"Get your ass up. I'm taking you guys to lunch." Glen said.

"Better hurry Nikki, it's not everyday, Glen offers to pay." Mark said laughing.

"Up yours buddy, I'm not the one they call Mr. Cheapskate around here." Glen said.

"Well could you to go outside and argue. I'm kind of naked under this sheet and I would like to get up and get dressed." Nikki said laughing at them.

Both men turned and stared at her.

"Well damn don't let us stop you." Glen said.

Mark and Glen started cracking up at the look on Nikki's face.

"Glen Jacobs march your ass out of here right now." Nikki said.

"Oh okay. Why does Mark get to stay?" Glen asked trying to pout.

"Cause he's seen it all anyway." Nikki said grinning at Mark.

There was a knock at the door.

"What is this grand central?" Mark asked.

"Let me throw on some clothes before you answer the door." Nikki said.

"Glen turned around now." Nikki demanded. 

Glen grinned and faced the wall. Nikki pulled on a t-shirt and grabbed a pair of jeans out of her bag and pulled them on.

"Okay I'm dressed." Nikki said. 

Glen turned around still grinning and Mark opened the door.

It was a tall man in a suit. He looked rather reserved and had thinning hair.

"I'm looking for Mark Callaway." The man said.

"You found him buddy." Mark answered.

"Sir, I'm Larry Jenson with social services in Austin Texas. I have been sent to inform you of Jasmine Turners death. She was killed two days ago in a drive by shooting." Mr. Jenson said.

Mark had known Jasmine. They had fooled around about three years ago for a couple of months nothing serious. 

"I knew Jasmine casually, why are you telling me this?" Mark asked confused.

"Because she has a minor child, Anna Callaway, she's 2 years old. Your name is on the birth certificate." Mr. Jenson said.

Mark felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. He couldn't breathe.

Nikki stepped up to the door.

"I think you should come in Mr. Jenson." Nikki said and pulled Mark back so Mr. Jenson could come in.


	30. chapter 30

"Mr. Callaway. You don't necessarily have to take custody of Anna. She has an Uncle that is going for custody of her. The hearing is in a week, custody will be decided then. The Uncle, William Bentsen, didn't know of Anna's existence either. He wants full custody. It's up to you if you want to come to Austin." Mr. Jenson said.

Mark was in shock and didn't know what to say. He certainly was not in a position to raise a child. He looked at Nikki to see if she was upset, but she looked calm.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Nikki asked.

"Yes I do." Mr. Jenson said and pulled out a photo and handed it to Nikki.

Nikki gasped. "She looks just like you Mark, she's so beautiful." Nikki said handing it to Mark.

Mark looked at the picture, Nikki was right. There was no doubt this was his child. She had long auburn hair and deep green eye. She was very cute.

"I'm in no position to raise a child. It's probably best if her uncle takes her. I will provide financial support of course." Mark said.

Nikki looked at Mark like he was crazy, but she didn't say anything. She would talk to him after Mr. Jenson left.

"Well here's the court date and the information, if you change your mind." Mr. Jenson said handing Mark a folder.

Glen seen the look on Nikki's face and knew there was going to be a problem. Mr. Jenson got up and shook Mark's hand. 

"Thank you." Mark said.

Mr. Jenson left and Nikki attacked.

"How can you just turn you're child over to someone you don't know?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, I travel, this is no life for a child." Mark said.

Nikki picked up the envelope and pulled the papers out. She read the court report. 

"It says here she was neglected by her mother and abused. Mark she needs you, how can you just dump her?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, drop it this is my decision. This does not have anything to do with you." Mark said.

Nikki looked hurt. She didn't say anything. She went and started packing her stuff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark yelled.

"I can't stay with a man who would abandon his child. You could do anything in the world and I would probably overlook it, but not this." Nikki said.

"You're kidding me right? You're just walking out because of this?" Mark asked in an unbelieving voice.

Nikki didn't answer; she just packed her stuff up and walked out the door.

"Man you made a big mistake. You know what she's been through in her life. She's not going to overlook you dumping your kid." Glen said.

"Oh so you think I'm a bastard too?" Mark said getting angry.

"Yea pretty much." Glen said walking out the door.

"Well to hell with both of you." Mark said.

But in his head he wondered what he would do without Nikki.

Nikki got her a room and unpacked her stuff. She was miserable without Mark, but she could not stand aside and let him abandon his child. There was knocking at the door. She went and opened it. It was John.

"Hey." Nikki said.

"Glen told me what happened; I wanted to see if you were okay?" John asked.

"No I'm not." Nikki said.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

Nikki stood back to let him in.

John came in and sat down.

"Want to talk about it?" John asked.

Nikki sighed; she guessed if any body would understand John would.

Nikki sat down across from him.

"I can't understand him just walking away from his child." Nikki said.

"I can't either, but maybe he just needs some time to let it sink in." John said.

Nikki looked at the man across from her. She realized he had fought for her not just walked away. She found herself staring at him.

"What?" John asked.

"I look like you." Nikki said.

John smiled. "Yea ya do, but you're a hell of lot prettier than I am." John said.

Nikki grinned.

"How about we have dinner tonight?" John asked.

"Okay." Nikki said.

She was surprised by her own attitude. She wanted to spend time with him. She wanted to get to know him again.

"Great." John said smiling.

"Don't give up on Mark, he's a good guy." John said.

"I hope so." Nikki said.


	31. chapter 31

Nikki sat in her room crying, like she had for the past week. She was miserable without Mark. She had run in to him two days ago and he had been a complete bastard. He told her he was glad she left and he found out now what an immature child she was. Nikki had slapped his face and walked off. She knew it was over between them for good. But damn it hurt so badly. Glen had told her Mark went to Austin for the custody hearing. He wanted to check out this Uncle and make sure he was a decent guy before he just gave away his rights. At least he had the sense to do that, Nikki thought. The only thing that seemed to be going right is her relationship with John. The two of them seen a lot of each other and she talked to him a lot. She was finding out he was a great guy. Now if she could just get over Mark. She sighed and decided to head down to find Glen.

Mark sat in Mr. Jensen's office.

"I'm glad you decided to come Mr. Callaway. I think you should at least have some input before you make a decision like this. Mr. Bentsen is 60 years old, but he is married. He has money and owns his own business." Mr. Jenson said.

"Whoa hold on just a minute, 60 years old. I thought he was Jasmines brother, Anna's uncle." Mark said.

"No he is Jasmine's Uncle, the one who raised her." Mr. Jenson said.

"Oh Hell no, Jasmine told me about him. She said he was abusive, the reason she was so screwed up was because of him." Mark said getting angry.

"Well there are no records of abuse their, so that's hearsay." Mr. Jenson said.

"Well I change my mind. I'm taking my kid." Mark said.

"Mr. Callaway it's not that simple. If you contest this, we will have to cancel today's hearing and have a custody determination. It would probably be in a couple of weeks. I have to be honest with you. Your single, you travel a lot, chances are you wouldn't get custody." Mr. Jenson said.

"Should I get a lawyer?" Mark asked.

"Yes. I will cancel today's proceedings and get back to you." Mr. Jenson said.

"Okay." Mark said.

Mark left and got on the phone. He called a lawyer friend of his and set an appointment to see him tomorrow. Hell if some abusive old bastard was going to get his kid. He got in his truck and headed for his hotel. Maybe I do have some parental instincts Mark thought. He knew he couldn't let an already abused child go into another abusive situation. He thought about Nikki.  Maybe he should call her. "Oh come on Mark, after what ya said to her, she'll never speak to you again" Mark told himself. Mark was completely miserable without her, but it was to late now. He would have to get over it.

Mark was lying on his bed staring at the TV when the phone rang.

"Hello." He said.

"Mr. Callaway, its Mr. Jenson. The custody hearing is in two weeks." He said.

"Okay, I'll be there." Mark said.

"I'm going to give you some advice Mr. Callaway. The judge would probably lean your way if you were married. You are the natural father, but this judge goes for a family unit. He wants this child to go to a family." Mr. Jenson said.

Mark was silent. Where the hell would he get a wife in two weeks?

"I would suggest you propose to that pretty girl, you were with. She seemed genuinely concerned about your daughter." Mr. Jenson said. 

"Thank you for the advice." Mark said.

Mark hung up. He would talk to his lawyer tomorrow and see what he had to say. Besides there was no way in hell Nikki would marry him now or would she? She seemed really concerned about Anna. A smile slowly lit his face. She would probably do it to help him get custody of Anna. Then over time she would forgive him and he would have his girl back. He smiled, it was perfect. They would be a family, Nikki would be happy he decided to take Anna, she would forgive him. They would make it work. Yep it was a perfect plan. He would talk to his lawyer tomorrow and then go home and talk to Nikki. For the first time all week Mark felt happy. Soon he would have his girl back and his daughter. He felt a tightening in his chest. He didn't know when his feelings had started to change for his daughter, but they had. The more he looked at her picture and her sweet little face the more he wanted her with him. Soon he thought, I will have both my girls.


	32. chapter 32

Mark walked into the locker room and made his way over to Glen. Glen and John were sitting together talking.

"Hey guys. Where's Nikki?" Mark asked.

Neither one said a word, just gave him a nasty look.

"Come on guys this is important." Mark said.

"Mark, stay away from Nikki, you hurt her enough with your smart ass comments the other day." John said.

"Listen John I was angry. I didn't mean that. This is really important. I need to talk to her." Mark said.

"Mark if you hurt her again, me and you are going to have a real problem." Glen said.

"She's at ringside. I swear Mark you better not upset her." John said.

Mark sighed and got up. He hoped this worked.

Mark walked down the ramp to the ring. Nikki was sitting in the ring with Shawn. He had his arm around her and they were talking. Mark wanted to go punch him. Sure didn't take long for the guys to move in around here. He was sure guys were circling her now that she was single so to speak, not for long he thought. Mark walked up to the ring.

"Shawn what the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark asked.

Shawn looked up and smiled.

"You're stupidity is my fortune. I was just trying to convince this sweet thing to come up to my room with me." Shawn said grinning.

Mark had the urge to kill.

Nikki looked up at Shawn and smiled.

"Aren't you married?" Mark managed to bite out in anger.

"My divorce will be final in two weeks." Shawn said grinning at Mark.

"Get lost Shawn. I need to talk to Nikki." Mark said.

"Why would you want to talk to an immature child?" Nikki asked.

Mark recognized the hurt in her voice. He regretted the harsh words.

"Nikki I'm sorry. I didn't mean that and you know it." Mark said gently looking at her.

Nikki swallowed hard. It was so easy to forgive him. God just looking in his eyes she wanted to jump in his arms.

"Nikki do you want to talk to him?" Shawn asked lifting her chin to look at her.

"Yes." Nikki said.

Shawn smiled at her and lowered his mouth to hers and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Mark about lost it. He wanted to pound Shawn's head in.

"I'll call you later." Shawn said pulling away from her.

"Okay." Nikki said smiling.

Shawn's kiss was nice, not earth shattering like Mark's but definitely interesting.

Shawn got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Mark jumped in the ring.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mark asked.

Nikki shrugged. "He a nice guy, that's all." Nikki said.

"Why the hell is he kissing ya like that?" mark demanded.

Nikki laughed. "Well I assume he wants to have sex with me." Nikki said.

Mark was speechless. What the hell was happening to his sweet little girl?

"Mark, you don't want me anymore. Why do you care?" Nikki asked.

Mark sat down.

"I got something to ask ya." Mark said.

"I went and checked this guy out. He is the one who raised Jasmine. She told me he was abusive. I changed my mind about wanting Anna. The only problem is this judge thinks Anna should go to a family. He happens to be married." Mark said.

"When is the custody hearing? Nikki asked. She was really concerned about the little girl. She didn't want her going to an abusive home.

"Two weeks." Mark said.

"So what are you going to do?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki I need you to marry me." Mark said.

"WHAT!" Nikki shouted.

"Please Nikki. I have to be married to get custody of my daughter." Mark blurted out.

Oh shit that didn't come out the way he wanted it to. He loved Nikki that was the real reason he wanted to marry her.

"Oh so let me get this straight, you need me to help you get your kid so now you want me to marry you?" Nikki asked angrily.

"Nikki please don't be mad? I really need you." Mark said with desperation in his voice.

Nikki looked at Mark and seen the need in his voice and the desperate look on his face. God she loved this man. She was hurt that the only reason he wanted her was to get his daughter. Nikki sighed, she couldn't say no to him.

"Fine Mark, I will do this so you can get your child. But no one but me and you know why I'm doing this everyone else thinks we're back together. As soon as you get permanent custody of her, I'm out of here. We can get a quickie divorce or something. And this is a marriage in name only; forget about me in your bed." Nikki said.

Mark smiled to himself. He would agree to it but it would never happen, once Nikki married him, she would stay that way. He would win her back, he knew he would.

"Sure Nikki whatever you say." Mark said agreeably.

Nikki was hurt but didn't let it show. She had wanted Mark to tell her she want going no where and that he loved her but he agreed to her terms, he just wanted her to help get his kid.

"I asked Vince for some time off after I get Anna. I think she needs to adjust to me before I take her on the road. You'll have to go to Texas with me. The court will watch us and check up on us for a year before custody is permanent, so we have to act like a real married couple." Mark said.

"Fine Mark, I'll do what I have to do to help you get your kid." Nikki said looking away from him.

"One more thing Mark, I'll do what I want while we're married. It's not a real marriage anyway." Nikki said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"If I want to see someone or have sex with someone I will." Nikki said.

Marks whole face turned red. The thought of her being with someone made him want to kill.

"Don't worry I'll be discreet." Nikki said.

Nikki stood up.

"Come on lets go tell Glen and John the wonderful news." Nikki said.

Mark got up and followed. He had been right this girl was going to be the death of him.


	33. chapter 33

Nikki was nervous it was just two days till the wedding, and then they were taking off for Texas. As far as everyone knew they had worked out there problems and got back together. They were rooming together again so no one would suspect everything wasn't on the up and up. Nikki had been sleeping on the floor. Mark told her she was being silly, that they were both adults and they should be able to share a bed. Nikki had just looked at him. Speak for your self she thought, if she had to share a bed with him she was going to screw his brains out. It was hard enough just sleeping on the floor next to him. Mark had insisted on a minister marrying them, she didn't know why. Maybe because he thought it would look better. They were having a small wedding with just a few close friends and that was it. They were in Denver at the moment so this would be the place they were married. There was a knock at the door. Nikki went and opened it. 

"Hey Shawn." She said smiling."

"Hello beautiful." Shawn said.

He came in and sat down. Nikki shut the door.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Nikki said.

"You marrying, Mark all of a sudden. You were mad as hell and then you two decide to get married." Shawn said.

Nikki sighed. "Listen Shawn I'm doing what I got to do, just leave it at that." Nikki said.

"You're doing this to help him get his kid." Shawn said.

"Yes, but I do love him Shawn. I'm just not sure he loves me." Nikki said sadly.

"Well if he don't, he's nuts." Shawn said smiling.

"I know you love him Nikki, I hope things work out for you two, I really do. But if they don't, I'll be here. I would love to get to know you better." Shawn said smiling.

Nikki blushed and looked down. 

"Damn you're a sweet little thing. But I can see your heart is with Mark." Shawn said.

He got up and pulled her up in front of him.

"Remember if you ever need anything, I'll be here. I'm you're friend okay?" He asked.

Nikki looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay." Nikki said.

Shawn pulled her close and lowered his lips to hers. He was intending on a friendly kiss but he got carried away. He flicked his tongue over her lips and nudged her mouth open. He pushed his tongue in her mouth teasing hers. Nikki returned the kiss sucking his tongue. Shawn groaned and pulled away.

"I do love Mark, but you're a damn good kisser." Nikki said grinning.

Shawn looked at her.

"You think getting married is a good idea?" Shawn asked her.

"Hey I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm not married yet." Nikki said grinning up at him.

"You're a bad girl." Shawn said laughing.

Nikki just shrugged. Hell Mark only wanted her to help him get his daughter, why shouldn't she do what she wanted. Shawn hugged her.

"Where's Mark?" He asked.

"Downstairs in Glen's room." Nikki said.

"Well I best go then. I'll be around if you ever change your mind." Shawn said. 

He kissed her gently and left. Nikki watched him go. He was a good kisser, but her heart was with Mark. She decided to go hunt down John.

Nikki found John in a poker game at the hotel bar with a few of the other wrestlers.

"Hey girl." Ron Simmons said.

"Nikki, want to join us?"  Bubba ray asked. 

"No I think I'll just watch you guys if you don't mind?" Nikki asked.

John jumped up and got her a chair and pulled it up beside his. Nikki sat down.

"Of course we don't mind Nikki." John said smiling at her.

Nikki smiled back. John always went out of his way to be sweet to her.

"Hey Nikki, you come to your senses yet and left the deadman?" Chris asked her.

Nikki laughed. "No, Chris not yet." Nikki said.

"What you want to drink honey?" Brock asked her.

"Just a Pepsi, please." Nikki said.

"Oh come on Nikki, live a little. Have a beer." Chris said.

"No thank you, I don't drink that stuff." Nikki said.

"Leave her alone Chris." John said.

Chris just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the game.

Brock came over and handed her a Pepsi.

"Here you go, beautiful." Brock said.

"Thanks Brock." Nikki said.

"Your welcome sweetie." Brock said.

Nikki sat with the guys a while laughing at their antics. John had the feeling Nikki had something on her mind.

"Alright guys I'm done for the night." John said getting up.

"Come on Nikki." John said. 

They said their goodnights to everyone. Nikki walked with John up to his room not really saying anything.

"Come on in for a few minutes." John said.

Nikki followed him in and sat down on the couch. John sat down beside her.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" John asked

"I'm scared." Nikki said looking down at her hands.

"Of what baby?" John asked.

"I don't know anything about kids. What if I screw her up or something? I mean look at the crappy mother I got. What if I'm a terrible mother?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki you're a good person. You'll do fine. I bet you'll make a great mother." John said smiling.

Nikki looked at John and did something she had wanted to do since she had lost him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. John felt his heart catch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. God it felt good to hold his baby again.

"Daddy I've missed you so bad." Nikki said.

John felt a few tears make there way down his cheek. He didn't think he would ever hear her call him that again.

"Baby girl, I've missed you too, more than you can know." John said.

Nikki sat there wrapped in his arms. She was so glad to have her dad back. She finally felt at peace with this part of her life.

"I would like you to give me away at my wedding." Nikki said quietly.

"Nothing would make me happier Nikki." John said.

Nikki stayed late talking to John. They did a lot of healing that night. At least one thing is going right for me Nikki thought.

Nikki opened her and Mark's door. Mark was lying on the bed watching TV.

"Where in the hell have you been, its 1:00AM!" Mark bellowed at her.

"None of your business." Nikki said walking into the bathroom to shower. Mark was steaming. Things were not going as planned. Nikki even refused to sleep in the bed with him. How the hell could they work things out if she was going to act like this? Well he was going to set that little girl straight as soon as she got out of the shower.


	34. chapter 34

_* Warning this chapter contains sexual content*_

Nikki came out of the bathroom. Mark looked at her. She was wearing flannel pajamas and had her hair in braids. "God she looks adorable," Mark thought. "Okay old boy, you're getting off track" Mark thought; Time to deal with this woman.

"Nikki, get your ass over here." Mark said sitting up.

Nikki raised a brow at him and completely ignored him. She spread a blanket on the floor and lay down. That's it Mark thought. He got up and snatched Nikki up off the floor.

"Let me go you bastard!" Nikki screamed.

"I don't think so little girl." Mark said.

Mark sat down and forced Nikki to set in his lap. She squirmed around trying to get free but he had his arms wrapped around her waist and she couldn't move.

"From now on you sleep in my bed, little girl, you got that?" Mark bit out.

"You don't tell me what to do." Nikki said angrily. 

"I mean it Nikki. I'll put you over my knee, and don't think I'm playing either." Mark said.

To prove his point he lifted her and gave her three hard smacks on her bottom.

"Ow you big jerk!" Nikki yelled out.

Mark tossed her on the other side of the bed.

"You better not move." Mark threatened. 

Nikki knew he was serious so she lay there mad as hell.

Mark lay down and turned out the light.

Nikki started crying. Here she loved this big jerk; he was only marrying her to get his kid. She was horny as hell; he had deprived her for weeks on end. Then he tosses her around like a rag doll issuing orders. God she loved him. "Nikki you got a real mental problem" She told herself.

Mark heard her crying even though she was trying to be quite. "Oh hell, now I've done it" he thought.

"Darlin don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you cry." Mark said gently

"You big bastard." Nikki said through her tears. 

"That's it Mark, I've had it." Nikki said jumping up.

Mark figured she was going to leave, but she started ripping her clothes off. She pounced on him straddling his chest.

"You big dumb jerk, first you have sex with me. I figure out I like it, I like it a lot. Then you deprive me for weeks on end. Hell, you got me staring at Shawn like he's a steak or something. I'm so horny I'm about to die." Nikki said.

Mark opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear your voice!" Nikki yelled.

Nikki stripped off his sweats.

"If I'm going to marry your big dumb ass, the least you're going to do, is have sex with me as often as I want it." Nikki said. 

Nikki grabbed his already hard erection and slid down on it slowly. Mark gasped.

"I've had enough of you bossy ass mouth. Don't talk to me anymore." Nikki said.

Nikki moved up and down on him slowly moaning in pleasure. God she had missed this. Mark grasped her hips and moved with her. Nikki bent over him and took his flat little nipple in her mouth and bit it teasingly. She pinched the other one with her fingers. Mark moaned. God she was killing him. Nikki moved faster, Mark raising his hips to meet her.

"This what my girl wanted? You want my hard cock filling you up?" Mark growled.

Nikki stopped moving.

"Oh sorry forgot I wasn't supposed to talk to you." Mark said.

"Well talking dirty is an exception. Flip me over and fuck me." Nikki said.

Mark didn't need to be told twice. He flipped her over and drove into her like a mad man. Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist and he plunged hard and fast into her throbbing core. Mark kissed her plunging his tongue into her warm mouth. Nikki moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Mark pulled his lips down to her nipple sucking hard on it.

"Oh Mark yea baby." Nikki whimpered.

"Like what I'm doing to you little girl?" Mark growled as he assaulted her body.

"Mmmmm yea, don't stop baby. I need it." Nikki whimpered.

Mark rose up and started driving into her hard. Nikki raised her hips to meet every thrust. She felt her self going over the edge.

"Cum Nikki, cum for me, sweet thing." Mark moaned out.

"Oh yeah I'm coming for you Mark!" Nikki screamed out as she went over the edge.

Mark watched her as she lost control and her head was thrown back moaning and whimpering. It was too much for him and he came emptying his hot seed deep in her core. He continued to pump into her slowing down. He bent over her and kissed her lips. He pushed her braids out of her face. He pulled out of her and lay back on the bed.

He went to pull her in his arms.

"Don't touch me." Nikki said.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago." Mark said.

"Well I'm done with you now. Leave me alone." Nikki said turning her back to him.

"Nikki, don't be like this girl." Mark said.

"Don't be like what Mark, like you? You're only using me to get your daughter back. I'm using you for sex. What's the difference?" Nikki asked.

Mark suddenly sat up and dragged Nikki across the bed to lie in his lap.

"Ya silly ass little brat, Do you actually think I would marry you just to get my kid? You know me better than that. I love ya girl. What the hell's wrong with you? I wouldn't marry ya if I didn't love ya." Mark said shaking her a little.

Nikki refused to look up at him. He said he loved her. Her heart lifted at that moment.

"Look at me brat." Mark ordered.

Nikki looked up at him. Mark seen there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you. I want you to be my wife now and always. I want me and you and Anna to be a family. I want to have a house full of rugrats with you. Is that clear enough for ya brat?" Mark asked.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'Now quit crying. I hate it when you cry." Mark said kissing her cheek.

"Mark I love you too." Nikki said.

Mark rocked her in his arms. 

"I swear little girl you drive me mad sometimes. I'm going to have to keep you over my knee to keep you in line." Mark said.

"I don't think so mister. I'll punch you right in the nose." Nikki said.

Mark laughed and pulled her tighter in his arms.

"Thing is sweetheart. I wouldn't trade your bratty little ass for anything in the world." Mark said.

"I wouldn't trade your big bossy Neanderthal ass for anyone either." Nikki said planting a kiss on his mouth.

Mark grinned and laid down pulling her next to him.

"Now let's get some sleep." Mark said.

"Yes sir." Nikki said laughing.

Mark laughed. "What you're not going to argue with me?" Mark said.

"I'm a lot more agreeable when I'm 'satisfied'." Nikki said winking at him.

"Well then I'll just have to keep you naked and in bed, wont I?" Mark asked.

Nikki giggled and snuggled closer to him. Mark watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love ya girl." He whispered.


	35. chapter 35

John held on to Nikki's arm as he walked her down the isle. He patted her hand and smiled at her. Nikki squeezed his hand. He placed her hand in Mark's and kissed her and went and sat down. God Mark looked so handsome she thought. She grinned over at Glen who was Mark's best man. He smiled back at her. 

"The couple has wrote there own vows." The minister said.

"Mark the first time I met you I wanted to deck you. I never met anyone that could get under my skin the way you do, then slowly I came to realize I was falling head over heels for you. You make me crazy, mad and happy all at the same time. I couldn't imagine life without you. I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives, I promise to love you with all my heart and I promise you we'll never be bored." Nikki said smiling up at Mark. Mark smiled back and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Nikki when I first met you I thought you were the biggest brat I ever met and pretty much I was right. But you're also the sweetest most loving woman I ever met. You're stubborn, willful, beautiful, funny and intelligent. I promise to love you with all my heart, be by your side at the end of everyday and treasure you as the most valuable thing in my life." Mark said smiling down at her. Mark slid a ring on her finger and she did the same to him. The minister pronounced them husband and wife. 

"You may kiss your bride." The minister said.

Mark bent and lowered his mouth to Nikki's giving her a soul searing kiss. Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss plunging her tongue in his mouth. They heard laughing around them. Nikki pulled back and grinned at her friends.

Glen grabbed her and picked her up. 

"Congratulations honey." Glen said kissing her.

"Thanks Glen." Nikki said

Glen sat her down and John grabbed her.

"Baby you look so beautiful." John said.

"Thanks daddy." She said hugging him.

They spent the next couple of hours with their friends.

They had moved to the hotel bar and everyone was drinking and having a good time. Nikki was watching Mark talking to Glen. He looked so good in his tux.

"Hey beautiful." 

Nikki turned around to smile up at Shawn.

"You look happy, you and Mark work things out?" Shawn asked.

"Yea, we did." Nikki said grinning happily.

Shawn pulled her in a hug. "I'm glad you deserve to be happy." Shawn said.

"Shawn I'm sorry about the way I kissed you the other day. I was acting like a hooch." Nikki said.

"You don't have to be sorry sweetie, you're a passionate woman, and anyone can see that, Mark better stay on his toes." Shawn said smiling.

"I got to go. I see you guys when you get back." Shawn said.

"Okay." Nikki said and kissed his cheek.

"The groom has requested this song and this dance for his bride." The lead of the little band playing said over the microphone.

Mark came up and held out his hand to Nikki. She took it and they started to dance to the song Mark had requested.

When the rain is blowing in your face 

And the whole world is on your case 

I could offer you a warm embrace 

To make you feel my love 

When evening shadows and the stars appear 

And there is no one to dry your tears 

I could hold you for a million years 

To make you feel my love

Nikki smiled up into his eyes as they danced.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet 

And I would never do you wrong 

I've known it from the moment that we met 

There's not doubt in my mind where you belong 

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue 

I'd go crawling down the avenue 

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do 

To make you feel my love 

Mark bent down and kissed her as they moved slowly to the music.

The storms are raging on a rolling sea 

And on the highway of regret 

The winds of change are blowing wild and free 

You ain't seen nothin' like me yet 

There and nothin' that I wouldn't do 

Go to the ends of the earth for you 

Make you happy make your dreams come true 

To make you feel my love

They continued to move in each other arms as the music ended.

"I love you Mark." Nikki whispered.

"I love ya to little girl." Mark said.

"We have to get going our flight leaves in an hour." Nikki said.

Mark let go of her and took her hand. They went over and said there goodbyes.

Glen hugged Nikki tight. "I'll come see you guys soon." He said.

"Okay big guy. I'm going to miss you." Nikki said.

She went over and hugged John.

"Baby, I'll miss ya like crazy." John said.

"Me too, daddy, But I'll be back soon." Nikki said.

John held her close for a moment and then set her back on her feet.

"Mark ya better take care of her." John said.

Mark shook John's hand. "I will buddy; you don't ever have to worry about that." Mark said.

There friends watched them leave each hoping this was the beginning of something great for both of them.

Nikki sat next to Mark on the plane. She looked at him and smiled. She had an idea.

"Umm Mark I'm going to the bathroom." Nikki said.

"Okay Nikki," Mark said.

"Okay so he's kind of dense." Nikki thought.

Nikki took her hand and laid it on his thigh and started rubbing. Mark looked at her. What was she up to? He noted the short skirt she had on. Nikki parted her legs and grinned up at him.  Then she got up and walked off to the bathroom. Damn I'm an idiot mark said to him self. He got up and followed her. He knocked on the door and Nikki let him in.

"What did you have in mind little girl, its kind of a tight fit in here." Mark said.

"It's workable." Nikki said kissing him.

Mark lifted her onto the edge of the sink and pushed her skirt up around her waist, all the while plundering her mouth. He pulled back and lifted her long enough to pull her panties off. He sat her back down close to the edge and resumed kissing her. He pushed his finger into her wet center. Nikki moaned against his mouth. Mark pulled away from her causing her to whimper.

"Now just hold on baby, I got something for my girl, but I got to let him loose." Mark said grinning.

Nikki watched as he unzipped his pants and his huge erection sprung free. She looked at it licking her lips. Mark groaned and crushed her to him. He gripped her hips and slid into her wet center. They both groaned. Mark pumped into her hard and fast both of them needing release. Nikki held on to his shoulders as he pumped hard into her.

"Dam girl, ya tear me up!" Mark growled out as he pumped fiercely into her.

Nikki held on to him moaning as she came close to the edge.

"Oh God yeah Mark, I'm coming baby" She moaned.

Mark pulled her close as he shot his seed deep in her core still pumping into her, the tightening of her walls milking him of every last drop of his passion. They held each other as there breathing returned to normal. Mark helped her down and helped her straighten up. He zipped him self back up and pulled Nikki in his arms and kissed her gently on the head. 

"Mark do you think I'm a slut?" Nikki asked sounding worried.

Mark lifted her chin smiling down at her. "No I think you're wonderful and passionate and beautiful." He said kissing her again. 

Nikki smiled and put her head on his chest for a moment. God life was going to be so wonderful with him.


	36. chapter 36

Nikki was surprised by how smooth the hearing went. Mark and her had gotten custody of Anna and she was glad, the old man William Benton had given her the creeps. Mark had told the judge they were going to stay in Texas a couple of months to give Anna time to adjust then we were heading back toward the road. The judge had expressed concern about the traveling life style, but Nikki had  told the judge that all the wrestlers were like one big family that Anna would be loved and well taken care of. That seemed to satisfy him. The thing that impressed him most was the fact that the two seemed so in love. He thought Anna would be well loved and benefit from being with these two. Nikki hugged Mark when it was over. Now all they had to do was go pick up Anna, she had been staying in a group home the last few weeks.

Mark drove down the road thinking about Anna. He was really nervous. She was only two. What did he know about babies? Nikki had worked for two days straight to fix up a room for Anna. It was beautiful. Nikki had bought a small wooden toddler bed and all wooden child sized furniture. She had hand painted the walls with Care bears and clouds and rainbows. She had went out and bought tons of dolls and toys and put in shelves. The room was spectacular and mark knew any child would love it. He had almost cried when Nikki had showed him the finished room. That she would do all this work for him and his child touched his heart. He felt her hand squeeze his. Mark looked up at her.

"Don't worry its going to be fine." Nikki said smiling at him.

"I know she's only two, but what if she don't like me?" Mark asked.

Nikki scooted over beside him and wrapped her arm around him and gave him a kiss.

"How could anyone not like you?" Nikki asked.

"Well Darlin I hate to remind ya, but you hated me at first." Mark said chuckling.

"Oh I didn't hate you. You just kind of knocked me over with that special charm of yours." Nikki said laughing.

Mark laughed and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Really don't worry Mark, everything will be fine." Nikki said.

"Well here we are." Mark said pulling up into the drive way of a big white house. The place looked nice and well kept. They got out and walked up to the door. Mark knocked and a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hi I'm Ellen Verdun, I guess you two are the Callaway's." She said smiling and opening the door. Mark and Nikki shook her hand and went in. They followed her to the kitchen and she poured them some coffee. 

"I want to talk to you two before you meet Anna." Ellen said.

They all sat down at the table.

"I don't know how much you know about Anna's back ground, but she was pretty bruised up when she came here. She also seen her mother gunned down. From what I understand her mother hit quite a bit." Ellen said sadly.

Mark was angry. He didn't understand how anyone could abuse a little baby like that.

"Well we didn't know all the details but we know she was abused and neglected." Nikki said.

"Anna has some trust issues which you can understand after what she's been through. She is really smart, she has a good vocabulary for a two year old, when she chooses to talk which is not much right now. She's potty trained pretty much; she still has a few accidents which is normal at that age. She is scared of people she doesn't know, so don't be surprise if she is not too friendly. I just wanted to warn you. Mr. Callaway, I would like you to let your wife take the lead, she has a real fear of men in general, so you're going to have to be patient with her." Ellen said.

Mark nodded the last thing he wanted to do was scare the little girl.

"Well if you two are ready you can go up and meet her." Ellen said standing up. Mark and Nikki got up and followed her upstairs. They stopped outside a door. 

"I told her all about you two, so she's expecting you. I told her that her daddy and her new mother were coming to take her home, I was trying to keep it simple." Ellen explained. Ellen opened the door. Nikki looked in and saw the little girl sitting on the bed looking at a book. He picture didn't do her justice. She was beautiful. She looked so tiny sitting on the bed. Anna looked up at them. 

"Anna this is your daddy and his wife, who will be your new mommy." Ellen said.

"You two go ahead in and get to know her." Ellen said. 

Mark and Nikki walked in and Ellen went back downstairs. Mark hung back, he seen the look of fear in Anna's eyes when she looked at him. Nikki went and sat down on the bed beside Anna. 

"Hi Anna I'm Nikki." She said. 

Anna peeked up at her shyly with Mark's green eyes and looked back down quickly. Nikki smiled. This was love at fist site. How could anyone not love this adorable little girl?

"Anna I brought someone to meet you." Nikki said pulling a teddy bear out of the bag she carried.

Anna looked up at the teddy bear.

"He's kind of lonely and scared and I thought maybe he could hang out with you, maybe you could make him feel better?" Nikki said.

Anna reached out a small hand to the teddy bear and Nikki placed it in her hand. Anna hugged it to her chest. Mark smiled; Nikki definitely had a way with her.

"What you reading?" Nikki asked. 

Anna handed her the book.

"Goodnight moon, that's one of my favorites. In fact I think we got it at home." Nikki said.

Anna looked up at Nikki again, this time she smiled.

"You're very beautiful Anna, especially when you smile." Nikki said.

Anna smiled once again.

Nikki held out her arms to Anna and Mark was surprised when Anna climbed right into Nikki's lap.

"I got someone else I want you to meet Anna." Nikki said.

"Your daddy came a long way to get you. He wants you to go home with us." Nikki said.

Anna stared up at him and clung to Nikki, she looked scared to death of him. Mark came a little closer and bent down so he wasn't towering over Anna. Anna shrank back against Nikki.

"Anna I got a secret to tell you, not too many people know. Your daddy is just a big old teddy bear; I know he looks really big. I was kind of scared when I first met him. But when I got to know him I found out he was just a big old cuddly bear." Nikki said grinning. 

Mark just shook his head and smiled, Nikki was something else.

Anna actually looked at him and smiled.

"Hi sweetheart." Mark said softly to Anna.

"I also heard that he gives great piggy back rides." Nikki whispered to Anna.

Anna giggled and looked up at Mark. He felt his heart melting into a puddle.

"I think your daddy would absolutely love a hug, after all that what teddy bears are for." Nikki said smiling.

Mark was shocked when Anna held out her arms for him. Mark gently lifted her in his arms and Anna wrapped her little arms around his neck. She was as light as a feather. Mark held her gently against him. Mark was overwhelmed by the feelings he had for this child. This was his baby. Nikki smiled at the picture the two of them made. They looked so much a like. Nikki stood up and Anna reached out for Nikki to take her. Nikki took her back in her arms.

"You ready to go home Anna?" Nikki asked.

Anna nodded. "Teddy bear." Anna said pointing to the bed.

Mark reached down and snagged the bear and handed it to Anna. Anna smiled at him.

"Teddy bear." Anna said pointing to Mark.

Nikki laughed. "Yes that's right, daddy's a teddy bear." Nikki said.

Mark couldn't help but laugh. He leaned over and kissed Nikki.

"Thank you Darlin." Mark said.

Nikki smiled up at him. "Let's go home." Nikki said.

Mark opened the door and they went downstairs. Ellen smiled at them as they came down the stairs.

"Well looks like you all made friends." Ellen said.

"Yes I think so." Nikki said.

"Well I wish you three nothing but happiness, if you need anything, just call me." Ellen said.

"Okay thank you." Nikki said. 

Nikki took Anna outside and put her in the car seat and handed her the teddy bear. Mark and Nikki got in.

"Well daddy let's go." Nikki said smiling.

Mark leaned over and kissed Nikki.

"Teddy bear kiss." Anna said giggling.

Mark looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yea Anna, this teddy bear loves kissing." Mark said grinning.

They all three started laughing. Mark started the car and they headed for home.


	37. chapter 37

Nikki sat beside the tub giving Anna a bath. It had been a long day, but a pretty good one. They had stopped on the way home and got something to eat. Anna was a perfect little angel. When they had got home Anna had loved her room. Nikki had helped her pull the toys out and Nikki had spent the better part of the day playing with her. She had even convinced Mark to join them and play dolls with them. Nikki smiled at the memory of Mark holding the dolls and trying to make girl voices. She had snapped a lot of pictures today too. Mark had a swing set put up outside and while Nikki had fixed dinner Mark had took Anna out side to play. Anna was still a little Skittish around Mark, but Nikki knew that would change with time and patience. At first Anna had just sit in the bathtub and let Nikki bathe her. But Nikki had given her some bath toys and in no time she was splashing and playing. Nikki smiled as she watched Anna splashing water around with some cups. Anna splashed some water on the floor. Nikki watched as she backed up and started trembling.

"Sorry." Anna said looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's no big deal, in fact watch me." Nikki said and took a cup of water and dumped it all over the floor.

Anna's eyes got big as she watched Nikki dump the water on the floor. Nikki smiled at her and Anna started laughing.

"Young lady, why did you dump water all over the floor?" Marks voice came from behind Nikki.

Nikki turned around and smiled.

"I was just showing Anna it's not the end of the world if you get a little water on the floor." Nikki said winking at him.

Mark looked at Anna who was looking at him to see his reaction. Mark scooped up Nikki and sat down with her on his lap.

"A little water aint going to hurt nothing." Mark said smiling at Anna.

Anna relaxed and started playing again.

"She's real scared of doing something wrong." Nikki whispered in Mark's ear.

Mark nodded. He would have to be careful of his quick temper around her.

"Don't worry she'll get to know you soon and learn your bark is worse than your bite." Nikki said grinning.

Anna looked up. "Teddy bear bite?" she asked looking at Mark.

 Nikki started laughing and so did Mark.

"Only sometimes, but it don't hurt." Nikki said still laughing.

Anna held out her finger a few inches from Mark's mouth and he playfully nipped at her finger. Anna squealed and started giggling.  Mark laughed. She was so sweet. Anna settled down playing again. Mark watched her amazed that this little person was apart of him. Mark looked down at Nikki, he was so grateful to her. She was so good with Anna. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Nikki asked.

"Because I love you." Mark said.

Nikki felt Anna tugging on her arm and turned around.

"Want kiss." Anna said leaning toward Nikki. Nikki leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"I bet your daddy would like a kiss too." Nikki said.

Anna looked at Mark a minute then planted a big kiss on his cheek. Nikki looked at Mark he was beaming. Mark cradled Anna's small head in his head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy loves you." Mark said.

Nikki smiled.

"Ready to get out, and have a bedtime snack?" Nikki asked.

Anna nodded and Nikki got up and got a towel and wrapped it around Anna and pulled her out of the tub. Mark watched as Nikki dried her off and tickled her causing Anna to laugh. 

"Alright let's get you dressed for bed and then we go have a snack." Nikki said.

Mark looked down at the soaked bathroom floor as they left.

"I guess I'll clean this up." He said to no one in particular.

Mark found them in the kitchen eating doughnuts and chocolate milk.

"Think it's a good idea to get her hyped up on sweets before you put her to bed?" Mark asked.

"Poor little thing didn't even know what a doughnut is. What the hell? It's not going to kill her." Nikki said shrugging.

"What the hell?" Anna said shrugging her shoulders doing a pretty good impression of Nikki.

"Opps, my bad. I guess I'll have to watch my mouth around her." Nikki said.

Nikki looked up at Mark.

"I'm a bad influence on her; I knew I wasn't cut out to be a mother." Nikki said.

Mark sat down beside Nikki.

"That's bull, your great with her. You're going to be a wonderful mother, hell you already are." Mark said.

"You really think so?" Nikki asked.

"I know so." Mark said.

What do you think Anna, Nikki's a great mother Huh?" Mark asked.

Anna nodded and grinned.

"Doughnut?" she asked pointing to the box.

Nikki grinned and handed her another one.

"Thank you." Anna said and shoved it in her mouth.

"A little over indulgent maybe." Mark said smiling.

Nikki got up and cleaned Anna up.

"Ready for bed?" Nikki asked.

Anna nodded.

"How about if daddy carries you up to bed?" Mark asked.

Nikki lifted her arms for Mark and he swung her up to set in his arms.

"Come on Mommy; let's go tuck her in for the night, so daddy can have some one on one time." Mark said leering at her.

Nikki grinned and followed them upstairs. It was a great first day as a family for them; Nikki hoped it continued that way.


	38. chapter 38

Nikki sat watching Anna play in her sandbox. The last three weeks had flown by. Anna seemed to be adapting really well. She had a few setbacks. She got really scared when Mark and Nikki bickered at each other, but they had both tried to explain that was just there way, that they loved each other. John came over and sat down beside Nikki. He and Glen were visiting for a few days.

"Nikki she's a great kid. You and Mark must be good for her." John said.

"Yea she is great, I love her to pieces, Mark too. Things are really working out for us." Nikki said.

John put his arm around her. He was glad her and Mark was so happy.

"When are you guys coming back to work?" John asked.

"In a week, we think Anna is ready. She is doing real well. I think she will like it. She sure has taken to you and Glen over the last few days." Nikki said.

"Well now I kinda like being a grandpa. When are you going to give me a few more?" John said joking.

Nikki looked down. "Uh who knows?" Nikki said vaguely. 

John hooked her chin with his finger and raised her head so he could look in her eyes.

"Nikki Callaway what are ya hiding from me?" John asked.

"I'm two months pregnant." Nikki whispered.

John hollered out and picked Nikki up and spun her around.

"That's wonderful darlin." John said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy Shhh, I haven't told Mark yet." Nikki said.

Nikki seen that Mark and Glen were looking there way. They had heard and seen John. Oh great she thought.

"And why the hell haven't you told him, little girl?" John demanded.

"Because, we got a lot to adjust to right now with Anna, this just isn't a good time." Nikki said.

"I don't like the sound of that Nikki. There's not much you can do about it." John said staring at her.

"Daddy I just don't want to put too much on Mark. I don't think he can deal with another child right now." Nikki said.

Nikki looked up at John and he was as angry as she ever seen him. By this time Mark had walked over.

"What's going on guys?" Mark asked.

John looked at Mark and then at Nikki.

"Me and Glen are going to take Anna out to eat and then to the fair that's in town. You and Nikki need to talk." John said.

Mark looked at Nikki questionably but she looked away. Mark was confused everything was going great between them what the hell was wrong?

"I'll go get some things together for Anna and clean her up. Anna come here honey." Nikki called to her.  

"Mommy." Anna yelled running to her arms. Nikki picked her up hugging and kissing her and walked into the house.

"What's going on John?" Mark asked.

"Just talk to your wife." John said.

Glen looked at Mark and shrugged.

Nikki stood in the driveway and waved at the three of them as they left. Mark came up behind her and out his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on Nikki lets go in and have a talk." Mark said.

Nikki took his hand and followed him in the house. She was scared. What if he didn't want any more kids or at least not right now. When they got in the house, Mark sent her upstairs to take a bath and relax.

"Go on now, I'll bring you a cup of tea up and then we'll talk." Mark said. He kissed her and pushed her gently toward the stairs. Nikki trudged up the stairs and tried to figure out how to tell him she was pregnant.


	39. chapter 39

Mark sat in the bedroom waiting for Nikki. She came out wearing a long T-shirt. She came over and sat beside him. Mark got up and handed her the cup of tea. She sat there and drank it trying to gather her thoughts. Nikki looked up as Mark took the empty cup from her hands. He sat it down and scooped her up in his arms and went to set on the big overstuffed chair in the corner of there room. He settled Nikki on his lap.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." Mark said.

Mark felt Nikki trembling. She was scared. Why the hell would she be scared of him?

"Nikki, Little girl you know I love you, ya can tell me anything." Mark said.

Nikki looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. 

Nikki watched his face for his reaction. Mark was stunned at first, a baby. Then he smiled. He wrapped his arms around Nikki and kissed her deeply. Nikki pulled back looking at him stunned.

"You're happy?" Nikki asked.

"Well of course I am Darlin, why wouldn't I be?" Mark asked confused.

"I just thought with everything going on you wouldn't want another baby so soon." Nikki said looking down.

This was what she was so upset about. She was scared to tell him this. That upset him worse than anything that Nikki had been to scared to tell him.

"Nikki, we're married we love each other, we love Anna, we're a family, why would I be upset?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to have too much on you. We're going back on the road soon too, I was afraid it would be to much stress on you." Nikki said.

"How far along are you, how long have you known?" Mark asked starting to sound mad.

"I'm two months. I've known for a while. I suspected before we even got married." Nikki said.

"And you just decided to keep this to yourself the whole time." Mark said his voice rising.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know how you would act, you get mad at me over the least little thing." Nikki said getting in his face.

"Nikki this aint one of our petty little fights we have, you kept something very important from me, excuse me if I'm pissed!" Mark shouted.

Nikki jumped up off his lap.

"God you are so impossible. You hardheaded jerk!" Nikki yelled.

"Oh just hold on a minute Missy, you knew this shit when we got married, ya think I might have wanted to know this before I married you, huh.? You had no right to keep this to yourself." Mark shouted at her.

"Oh okay, I get it. You wouldn't have married me if you had known you got me knocked up?" Nikki asked glaring at him.

"Little girl your treading a thin line right now, I suggest you back off, you're the one in the wrong here not me!" Mark shouted back at her. 

"I have had it with you Mark, I'm leaving. I want a divorce." Nikki said. She went and started pulling her clothes out of the closet.

"Okay that's it. I've had enough of this shit." Mark growled.

 He went and grabbed Nikki.

"Let go of me!" Nikki shouted.

Mark held her still.

"Stop fighting me Nikki." Mark said.

Mark held her against his chest.

"Look at me Nikki." Mark said in a harsh tone.

Nikki looked up in those deep green eyes of his.

He lifted his hand and brought it down on her butt.

Nikki flinched but her eyes never left his.

"Don't you ever lie to me again, Nikki. I will tolerate anything but that." Mark said.

He smacked her ass again and then let her go.

Nikki backed away from him.

"You hit me you big jerk." Nikki said.

"I smacked your ass a couple of times and you deserved more than that, little girl, so count yourself lucky." Mark said.

"I'm going to tell my dad!" Nikki shouted.

"Go ahead from the look on his face; he's probably got a few smacks for ya too." Mark said.

Mark turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe Nikki had kept this from him.

Nikki flung herself on the bed and burst into tears. Mark hated her now; he would never trust her again.

Mark came back up bringing her some dinner. She was probably starved. She had just picked at her breakfast. He had cut her up some fruit and some cheese, and made her a peanut butter and banana sandwich. That was her favorite thing in the world to eat, God she was weird. Mark laughed shaking his head. He opened the door. Nikki was lying on the bed bawling her eyes out. Mark set the tray down and went to set on the bed. 

"Hey now, little girl, stop crying, I hate it when you cry." Mark said rubbing her back.

"Look I made you you're favorite, peanut butter and banana sandwich." Mark said stroking her hair. Nikki lifted her head up and looked at him and started crying even harder.

"Please Baby stop crying, set up and eat." Mark said.

"You hate me!" Nikki said crying even harder.

Mark sat back on the bed and pulled her over to lay on him.

"Ya silly thing, I don't hate you. Would I make your favorite sandwich if I hated ya, huh?" Mark said.

"You're mad at me." Nikki said sniffing.

Mark sighed. "I'm not real happy that you kept this from me Nikki." Mark said.

"You just want me to eat so the baby will be healthy. You aren't going to try to take my baby when its born are you?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki do you want another spanking or what? What kind of question is that? I plan on keeping you both around. I love ya girl, you know that." Mark said.

"I love you too Mark, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was so scared you would be mad." Nikki said wrapping her arms around him.

Mark rubbed her back for a few minutes.

"Now set up here and eat and I want ya to eat every bite." Mark said.

Nikki sat up and Mark put the tray on the bed. He made sure she ate it all.

Mark picked up the tray. "I'm going to wash a few dishes up. When I get back I want to find your cute little ass naked and waiting for me." Mark said winking at her.

Nikki smiled and stretched on the bed watching him leave. She pulled her clothes off and tossed them to the floor. God I hope he don't take too long she thought with a smile.


	40. chapter 40

 When Mark got back to the room Nikki was asleep naked on the bed. Mark smiled gently and sat down in the chair to watch her. The poor little thing was exhausted. Mark looked at her with such love. He knew up to this point what he had felt for other women before was not love. He was consumed with Nikki. He also knew that Nikki loved him, it was in her eyes when she looked at her, in the way she loved his child, the way she treated him and the way she made love to him, if she never spoke the words he would still know that she loved him. He sat back in the growing darkness and waited.

Nikki woke to a dark room. Darn she had fell asleep, she realized Mark wasn't in the bed with her and she frowned. Where was he? She wondered.

"Little one, come here." Mark said.

Nikki lets her eyes adjust to the darkness and seen he was sitting in the large chair in the corner of the room. She got up and walked over to him. He turned her facing away from him and pulled her down to sit on his lap. Nikki realized he was naked. Mark pulled her back against him and lowered his lips to her neck kissing and nipping and licking a path of fire up and down her sensitive neck. Nikki groaned and pressed back against him.

"Spread you legs." Mark grunted out.

Nikki did putting her legs over either side of his. Mark moved one big hand from her breast down between her thighs to slide between her wet folds teasing her bud. He slid a finger deep in her center causing her to scream. His other hand teased her nipple while he continued to kiss her neck. Nikki was lost in a sea of pleasure under his wonderful torture. She moved her hips up and down on his finger trying to find release. Mark pulled his finger out and put both hands on her hips and lifted her and slid her down to sheath his erection.

"OH God yes Mark!" Nikki cried out.

Mark kissed her neck and worked her breasts as he pumped into her with long hard strokes. Nikki wiggled and moved down to meet his upward strokes. Her mind was whirling in the pleasure he gave her. Mark put his hands back to her hips and pulled almost completely out of her and then pushed back into her deeply to the hilt causing Nikki to cum.

"OH Mark, I'm cumming!" Nikki screamed.

Mark felt her tighten around his cock and picked up the pace slamming into her with hard fast strokes. Mark grunted as he hit the last few hard stokes that caused him to shoot his seed deep in her core.

"Yea damn Baby." Mark grunted as he held on tightly to her. Mark slowly stopped moving and held her against him as there breathing returned to normal.

"I love you Mark." Nikki whispered.

"I love you to Nikki." Mark said.

Mark lifted her from him and stood up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and climbed in beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I need to get up and put Anna to bed when she gets back." Nikki said cuddling up closer to him.

"Glen called she's already asleep. I'm sure him and John are capable of putting her to bed when they get here." Mark said. 

Mark kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest little girl." Mark said.

"Mark what are we going to do both of us trying to work and traveling with two small children?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki we got plenty of friends on the road to help us. I know it won't be easy, but we will make it work. I'm not going to wrestle forever, maybe in a couple of years we can stay at home and raise a houseful." Mark said chuckling. 

Nikki grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Mark. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you." Nikki said.

Mark cradled her head.

"I know that little girl." Mark said.

They lay their together with their bodies entwined. Nikki had never felt closer to Mark than she did now. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for the first time in weeks at peace.

The first thing Nikki did when she got back to work was tell Vince she was pregnant and that after 6 months she was going on leave. She didn't want to take a chance of getting knocked around outside the ring while taking pictures. Vince told her she could do magazine shoots after that until she took maternity leave. Her and Mark both were taking 6 weeks after the baby was born.

Nikki was at ringside snapping shots of three minute warning against the Dudley's. She always had to watch herself in the Dudley's matches because they were always in and out of the ring. She finished up after the match and went to find Mark and her daughter.

Nikki ran into   Shawn and Jeff in the hallway.

"Hey beautiful. We just came from visiting Anna." Shawn said.

"Is she okay?" Nikki asked.

"Yes she's fine." Jeff said smiling.

"Glen is watching her. Mark is with Vince going over his storyline." Shawn said.

"Are you going to meet us at the bar tonight?" Jeff asked.

"I cant, I have to stay with Anna, but I'm sure Mark will be there." Nikki said.

"Well let him stay with the kid one night and you come out and have some fun." Shawn said.

"I'm pregnant Shawn, all I feel like doing is sleeping anyway." Nikki joked.

"Well were taking you out to dinner tomorrow night after the show, so tell Mark's ass he can baby-sit." Shawn said smiling.

"Okay, I will." Nikki said giving the guys a kiss.

Nikki walked into the dressing room.

"Mommy." Anna yelled running up to her.

"Hey baby. You being good, for Uncle Glen?" Nikki asked lifting her to her arms.

"Yes." Anna said nodding.

Nikki handed her a pack of cookies she had got for her.

"Thank you." Anna said happily and Nikki sat her down at the table to eat them.

Glen got up and pulled Nikki to set in his lap.

"You look tired sweetie." Glen said.

"I am a little." Nikki said.

"Try to get to bed early tonight." Glen said.

Nikki curled up against him and fell fast asleep.

Mark came in. Anna jumped up and hugged her daddy and then went back to eating her cookies. Mark grinned. He looked over and seen Nikki was passed out on Glen.

"Is she okay?" Mark asked sitting down beside them.

"She's just tired. Being pregnant, taking care of a small child, working and all this traveling is taking a toll on her." Glen said.

"I know. I wish she would go ahead and go on maternity leave and forget working for a while." Mark said.

John walked in and bent to give Anna a kiss.

"Hey Paw paw." Anna said grinning.

"Hey sugar." John said.

"I'm going to take Anna tonight. I rented her some movies and I got us some popcorn." John said.

"Yah." Anna said jumping up and down.

"I'm through for the night. So were going to get going." John said.

Mark nodded.

"Come give daddy a kiss." Mark said.

Anna bounded over and gave him a kiss.

"You too Uncle Glen." Anna said.

Glen leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Anna reached up and gave her sleeping mother a kiss.

John came over.

"Is Nikki alright?" he asked.

"She's tired." Glen said.

"Mark maybe you should send her home for the rest of her pregnancy.' John said.

"I tell you what John, you suggest that to her and see what happens." Mark said grinning.

John smiled. "Yea I guess I see your point." John said.

"Come on Anna, let's go." John said.

Anna took his hand and they waved and left.

"I got my match." Glen said and laid Nikki on the couch.

"Okay I'll see you later man." Mark said.

Nikki's cell rang and Mark picked it up.

"Hello." He said.

"Let me speak to Nicole, please." The voice said.

Mark knew it was her mother. He recognized the voice.

"She's asleep." Mark said.

"Well please have her call me back." Monica said and hung up.

Mark wondered what the hell she wanted. He shrugged and looked at Nikki sleeping. He would give her the message when she woke up.


	41. chapter 41

Nikki woke up the next morning and rolled over. Mark was sitting at the table eating. "Good morning Beautiful." Mark said smiling.

"Morning, I must have slept like the dead." Nikki said.

"You needed it baby, you were wore out." Mark said.

Mark brought her a plate of food over to the bed and sat beside her and fed her. Nikki giggled at him.

"Silly I can feed myself." Nikki said.

"Yea but I like doing it." Mark said bending down to kiss her.

There was a knock at the door. Mark went and answered it. Nikki fell back in the bed groaning when she seen who it was.

"Oh shit Nikki, I forgot to tell you your mother called last night." Mark said.

There she was standing in the door. But instead of her usual perfect self she looked like something the cat dragged in.

"Nicole I need to talk to you." Monica said sounding Hysterical.

Nikki sat up.

"What is it mother? Mark shut the door and stood there. He wasn't about to leave Nikki alone with her.

"I swear Nikki that man must have some kind of super sperm." Monica said sounding near tears.

"Mother what in the blue hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"I get within 50 feet of him and I get pregnant. What am I going to do?" Monica asked looking desperate.

Nikki jumped up. "Mother are you pregnant?" Nikki asked.

"Yes." Monica gasped and started crying.

"Calm down Mother, I mean you are married to the man, what's the problem?" Nikki asked.

Mark was watching the exchange with interest. 

"Nicole it's not his, I been trying to tell you that. It belongs to that  that…Oh I don't even know what to call him." Monica said looking angry.

"Mother who?" Nikki asked getting exasperated.

"Nicole you must understand. He came to tell me off I guess about what I had done, I slapped him and he grabbed me the next thing I know, we were kissing and it just happened. I always had this animal attraction to him. God I can't go through this again." Monica said starting to cry.

"O Lord Mother, stop crying. I have no idea what you talking about." Nikki said.

There was another knock at the door. Mark answered it. It was John.

"Anna is with Glen. He said he would bring her back in a couple of hours." John said.

John saw Monica and froze.

"YOU!" Monica screamed.

"You know I really don't need this." I said.

Monica walked right up to John and started poking him in the chest.

"You …You… impregnator!" She yelled.

Nikki mouth fell open and so did Mark's.

John looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

"Daddy how could you!" I screamed at him.

"Now Nikki let me explain." John said.

"Explain how the hell you explain sleeping with her and getting her pregnant again." I said angrily. 

"Nikki we were both mad and things just got out of hand." John said.

"Mark I'm running away from home." I said looking around.

John grabbed Monica's arm.

"Come on were going to have a talk." John said.

"Get your hands off me you animal." Monica screamed at John.

"Shut up woman, or I'll give you something to scream about." John said dragging her from the room.

Nikki sat down hard on the bed.

"Little girl, are you alright?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm in shock or some shit." Nikki said.

Mark sat down beside me and put his arm around Nikki. Nikki leaned on his arm and closed her eyes.

"Nikki I think you need to put this in perspective. This is there problem let them deal with it." Mark said,

"I know. I just can't believe this shit; those two can't stand each other. Nikki said.

Mark chuckled. "Yea neither could we at first." Mark said.

Nikki groaned and  fell back on the bed.

"Uhh this is gross, who wants to think about there parents having sex." Nikki said. 

Mark just laughed. "Let them work out there own problems Nikki." Mark said.

"Your right, the last thing I need is to stress out over this." Nikki said.

Mark leaned over and kissed Nikki lightly. 

"Everything will work out." Mark said.

Nikki hugged Mark.

"As long as I have you nothing can be so bad." Nikki said.

Still she wondered what would become of this new child of her parents. She hoped this kid didn't end up like she had as a child.


	42. chapter 42

Nikki sat at the table feeding Anna breakfast. He mind was elsewhere though. She hadn't seen or heard from her mother or father since John had dragged Monica from the room that day. Neither were answering there cells. Nikki had contacted Monica's husband only to find she had left him and filed for divorce a month ago. Nikki was really starting to worry. With John's anger that day she was worried he might have strangled her mother. Nikki sometimes didn't like her mother very much, but it was her mother, she loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Nikki." Mark said.

Nikki looked up at Mark.

"What?" Nikki said.

"Little girl ya got to stop worrying, I know John he wouldn't hurt a fly. They are probably just holed up deciding what to do." Mark said.

"Come on Mark can you see those two spending any length of time together?" Nikki asked.

"Well stranger things have happened." Mark said.

Mark picked up Anna and took her to clean her up.

Nikki's cell rang and she picked it up.

"Hello." Nikki said.

"Hey baby girl." John said.

"Daddy where the hell are you?" Nikki asked.

"Honey I'm fine and your mother's fine. Were just trying to decide what to do, we have a lot to go over and discuss. I don't want you to worry." John said.

"When are you coming back?" Nikki

"Oh I would say another couple of weeks. Yea that should do it." John said.

"Daddy what are you up to? Your not holding mother, against her will are you?" Nikki asked

"Well maybe for the first week, but she's coming around nicely." John said.

Nikki could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Daddy just what are you doing to her?" Nikki asked

"Nikki your mother is a stubborn willful woman and I'm not the young boy I used to be. I'm doing what I should have done years ago when she was pregnant with you. Now you stop worrying. We will both see you in a couple of weeks. Okay?" John said.

"Well okay. Just don't do anything rash." Nikki said.

"I wont now stop worrying, baby. I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Nikki said and hung up.

"So what's up?" Mark asked.

Nikki told Mark what John had said. Mark started laughing.

"Looks like John has decided to tame the lady." Mark said.

"Well she is pregnant, he better not hurt her." Nikki said.

"Nikki you know better than that. Stop worrying so much." Mark said and kissed her.

Nikki smiled up at Mark.

"I'll try." Nikki said.

Nikki was out side the ring snapping pictures of Jeff's match against the big show. Poor Jeff was getting killed. Nikki moved to the corner of the ring to get a better shot. She looked up to see the big show throwing Jeff out of the ring. Nikki couldn't move fast enough and Jeff landed right on top of her. Nikki blacked out. That was the last thing she remembered. 

"Little girl, wake up." She heard Mark's voice.

Nikki's eyes fluttered open and she seen Mark leaning over her.

"Hey handsome." Nikki said smiling.

"Thank God Nikki, you had me so scared." Mark said bending to kiss her.

Nikki kissed him back and Mark pulled away so he could look at her.

"Hey big guy, your crying." Nikki said putting her hand to his cheek.

"Yea well if ya tell anyone, I'll kick your ass." Mark said.

Nikki smiled.

"I love you Mark." Nikki said.

The doctor told Mark to move back so he could check Nikki out. He checked her pupils and took her blood pressure. He asked if she was having any pains. She told him no.

"Young Lady you are very lucky, you are three months pregnant you could have lost your baby." The doctor said. Nikki looked up and seen Mark with a thunderous look on his face.

"I'll be more careful Doc." Nikki said.

"Well I don't want you working for the next couple of days." The doctor said.

Nikki nodded. Mark helped her off the table. Glen was waiting out side.

"How are you Baby?" Glen asked.

"I'm fine." Nikki said.

Just then Jeff came rushing up.

"Nikki I'm so sorry. I feel horrible." Jeff said looking like he was going to cry.

Nikki hugged him.

"Jeff it's not your fault. I'm okay." Nikki said.

Nikki looked up and there was Shawn.

"Brat you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yea I'm fine, it's no big deal." Nikki said.

Mark suddenly exploded. "No big deal, you could have lost the baby!" He bellowed.

"I'm putting my foot down Nikki. No more working ringside until after you have the baby." Mark said in a stern voice.

"Oh you don't even try to tell me what to do Mark." Nikki said getting angry.

"I mean it Nikki. You will do like I tell you this time." Mark said.

"I will not." Nikki said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nikki, I'm going to tell Vince no more ringside work and if I catch you out there I will bust your ass." Mark said in a deadly tone.

Nikki was livid she couldn't believe Mark had said that shit of front of all the guys.

"Mark Callaway, I hate you!" Nikki screamed.

"Nikki, the same goes for me too, if I see you at ringside, I'll tan your hide good." Glen said.

Nikki turned and looked at Glen in shock. He was taking Mark's side she couldn't believe it.

"Same here sweet heart, you don't have any business at ringside." Shawn said.

"What is this boss Nikki around day?" Nikki asked angrily.

"It's for your own good." Glen said and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Well you can all go to hell!" Nikki shouted.

Mark scooped Nikki up.

"Glen can you bring Anna home, she's with Lita? I'm going to go put her to bed she seems cranky." Mark said.

"Sure." Glen said.

"LET ME DOWN!" Nikki screamed.

"Oh man can she screech." Jeff said covering his ears.

Nikki kicked at Mark trying to get down.

"Mmm, Maybe a good spanking, and then to bed." Mark said.

"FUCK YOU!" Nikki screamed really good and mad by now.

"I volunteer to bust her ass." Shawn said grinning.

"Me too." Said Glen.

Mark walked down the hall carrying Nikki off.

"You guys can fight over who spanks her later. I'm taking her back to the hotel, before she busts someone's ear drums." Mark said laughing.

Nikki lay in the bed still pissed. Mark had brought her to the room and made her take a bath and climb into bed like she was a baby or something. Lita had ended up bringing Anna by. Lita told them she would keep Anna tonight. Anna had been so sweet climbing up beside Nikki and hugging her and kissing her. Now it was just her and Mark. He was watching TV and eating dinner. She had refused to eat. Mark didn't say anything just sat down and ate. Mark got through and brought her plate over to the bed.

"Sit up here and eat a little something Nikki." Mark said.

Nikki just ignored him.

"Please little girl?" Mark asked. 

Nikki sighed and set up and ate a little while Mark set beside her. She got done and Mark put the plate up and climbed into bed beside her.

"Get some sleep. Me and you are going to have a serious talk in the morning." Mark said.

Mark pulled Nikki close to him and she didn't try to get away. She was still mad but she always felt so secure in his arms and tonight was no different. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Mark watched her. He was never going to let anything happen to her.


	43. chapter 43

Nikki woke and stretched. She looked at Mark lying beside her and smiled. God she loved him. He was so handsome lying there. His lashes fanning his cheeks and his arm threw carelessly behind his head. Her heart actually ached with love for him. She breathed in his scent which was so uniquely his. God they were so different, he drove her mad with his overbearing ways, but there was no way she would ever want to be apart from him. Love was so strange. Nikki leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips giggling at the tickle of his moustache and goatee. When she pulled back his green eyes were staring into hers.

"I'm dizzy, crazy in love with you Mark. I would do anything for you, even quit working ringside." Nikki said.

Mark looked at her in surprise. He thought they would have to fight for two or three days to get this resolved.

"I'm going to tell you a secret Mark because I trust you. I would do anything you ask me to do, I love you that much. Sometimes I feel like I'm fighting this battle with myself to be independent and self sufficient, but then I get around you and all I care about is lying in your arms. You make me feel like I'm protected and you would fight all my battles for me and I would never have to worry about anything and that scares me, then I feel like I have to push you back,  or I would lose myself completely in you." Nikki said.

Nikki reached up and caressed his cheek catching a teardrop with her finger.

"Twice in less than 24 hours girl, nobody has ever wrung a tear from me but you." Mark whispered.

"Nikki lets get Anna and go home to Houston. People spend there whole life working and what the hell do they have to show for it? We both have money. We don't need to work anymore. I want to wake up beside you in our home everyday. I want to walk my kids to the bus stop, go to PTA meetings and talent shows. I want to be there to scare the hell out of Anna's first boyfriend. I want to have a houseful of children and grandchildren that look like you. What do you say little girl?" Mark asked. Nikki kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I say yes." Nikki said.

_One year later at the Callaway home._

"Come on Anna. I think that's Paw paw at the door." Nikki said carrying Luke her 3 month old in her arms.

Anna scampered after her.

"Is Grandma and JJ coming too?" Anna asked.

"Of course sweetie." Nikki said smiling.

Nikki opened the door.

"Daddy." She said giving him a one armed hug because she was carrying Luke.

"Hey baby girl." John said.

"Paw paw." Anna said jumping up and down. 

John swung Anna up into his arms.

"Hey princess." John said kissing her.

"Hello Mother." Nikki said hugging her.

"Nicole you look wonderful." Monica said holding JJ.

"Switch." Nikki said laughing.

Monica laughed too holding out JJ and Nikki handed her Luke.

"Hey little brother." Nikki said kissing JJ. He looked just like his daddy.

"Let me see that grandson of mine." John said grinning as Monica handed Luke to him.

"He's the spiting image of Mark aint he?" John said.

Yes he is." Nikki said smiling.

Mark came in.

"Hey guys, good to see ya." Mark said.

Mark came over and tickled JJ.

"He sure is a cute little fellow." Mark said smiling. "Looks just like his big sister." He said winking at me.

"Come on John lets grab a beer." Mark said.

Nikki and her mother took the kids in the den and sat talking about how they were developing. Nikki still didn't know what to make of her mother sometimes. Her and John had showed up on there doorstep after a month and announced they were married. Nikki had never asked what went on for that month but her mother was different when she came back. She practically doted on John it was obvious they were in love. She was good with JJ it was like she was a different person. I guess Mark was right when he said John tamed her. As for me and Mark we kept to our decision and both quit our jobs. We stay at home and spend our days as parents loving and raising our children and we spend our nights loving each other to the fullest.

I was setting at the piano after dinner playing a few tunes on it. I had got it to teach Anna to play, but I enjoyed playing myself.

"Play a song Mommy and sing." Anna demanded.

I smiled, okay let me sing a song for daddy." I said.

I started playing the song and began singing.

I'd like to run away from you 

But if I were to leave you I would die 

I'd like to break the chains you put around me 

And yet I'll never try 

No matter what you do you drive me crazy 

I'd rather be alone 

But then I know my life would be so empty 

As soon as you were gone 

Nikki grinned at Mark as she sang. He smiled back his eyes full of love.

Impossible to live with you 

But I could never live without you 

For whatever you do / For whatever you do 

I never, never, never 

Want to be in love with anyone but you 

You make me sad 

You make me strong 

You make me mad 

You make me long for you / You make me long for you 

You make me live 

You make me die 

You make me laugh 

You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you

Mark came and sat beside Nikki and put his arm around her.

I hate you 

Then I love you 

Then I love you 

Then I hate you 

Then I love you more 

For whatever you do 

I never, never, never 

Want to be in love with anyone but you 

You treat me wrong 

You treat me right 

You let me be 

You make me fight with you / I could never live without you 

You make me high 

You bring me down 

You set me free 

You hold me bound to you 

I hate you 

Then I love you 

Then I love you 

Then I hate you 

Then I love you more / I love you more 

For whatever you do / For whatever you do 

I never, never, never 

Want to be in love with anyone but you 

I never, never, never 

I never, never, never 

I never, never, never 

Want to be in love with anyone but you 

But you

Nikki finished the song and pressed a long lingering kiss on Mark's lips.

"Little girl, I want you." Mark said

"The feeling is mutual." Nikki said grinning.

Mark went and scooped Anna up giggling.

"Time for bed munchkin." Mark said.

"Give Mommy a kiss." Mark said holding her up to Nikki.

Nikki smiled and gave Anna a hug and a kiss.

"Nite Mommy." Anna said.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Nikki said.

"Meet you in say half an hour." Mark said kissing Nikki.

"I'll be there." Nikki said winking.

Nikki smiled as she watched mark carry Anna upstairs. She went up to check on Luke who was sleeping peacefully. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes it's a privileged life." She whispered and went to meet her husband.

**The End**

**Thanks everyone for the great reviews. Hope you enjoyed the story. **


End file.
